Sensuality From The Stars
by Tankou001
Summary: During a night of training Hinata discovers a strange glowing meteorite. It glows lavender and Hinata cuts her finger on it. What will happen next? M for citrus among other things
1. Illness From The Sky

Sensuality From The Stars

A Hinata Harem Fanfic

Hello everyone! Tankou001 here with an all new fic. This Fic is called Sensuality From The Stars, and I actually came up with the idea when talking to a friend online. I will leave the actual lines to me, and her, but in the end it sparked an idea in my mind that would be amazing XD

Hinata, and the other rookies are all 24 in this fic ^^

This is my second Hinata Harem fic thus far, and it is going to take significantly different turns than From Bower To Bedsheets

So without any further ado, I give you Sensuality From The Stars!

{HR}

Chapter One: Illness From The Sky

Hinata trained at her normal area. The waterfall that the Hyuuga maiden had trained at for so many years had not changed a bit, although she had done quite a bit of changing. Hinata now stood tall and proud as a ninja of Konohagakure. She had joined the Oinin, Konoha's hunter ninja's, and was very happy with her life. She still stuttered at times, but they were significantly less common. When she was on the job she didn't stutter at all. Still that was more to do with appearances than anything else. A hunter of Rogue ninja could not be caught stuttering when attacking her prey.

Hinata danced across the waters of the small pond at the foot of the waterfall, and extended her arms, and legs in the dance that she knew as flexibility training. Oh how long ago she had perfected the art of such dancing, but she had to keep up with it every time she had the chance lest she lose the hard earned flexibility that allowed Hinata to do such amazing feats of acrobatics. Something caught Hinata's attention, and she looked up into the sky. A shooting star far off in the distant horizon could be seen, and the lavender eyes ninja smiled a bit. Still something was wrong when the flash of light didn't fade into nothing, and instead got larger. Hinata stepped back a bit, and took cover as the meteorite that should have normally burned off in the atmosphere instead came hurtling into the pond that Hinata had been training in.

The rock from above seemed small enough now that it didn't make too much of an impact. In fact it was now only about as large as Hinata's fist. Slowly the Hyuuga heiress stepped up to the space rock, which was lavender in color like Hinata's own eyes. It didn't seem hot in the water of the pond, and curious as to what it felt like Hinata reached out to touch the small section that stuck out of the shallow pond. Immediately upon touching the stone Hinata cut her finger on a sharp edge, drawing blood from Hinata's pale finger. She pulled her hand back, and looked at the small cut before dipping it into the water to clean it. It didn't matter. Surely this happened at other places as well on occasion. It was just a chunk of rock from the sky. The bear country had one after all... Hinata had heard many stories about Hoshigakure's space rock, and based on those Hinata guessed that perhaps it would be best if she didn't stay in contact with this one. She would return later to get rid of the thing. Still at that moment she needed to get home to wrap a bandage around her finger. It wasn't good to let a cut stay out in open air for too long.

Slowly Hinata left the pond, and got dressed again so that she wouldn't be running about Konoha in her skivvies in the middle of the night. That would be horribly embarrassing. She got about half way to the gate from where she had been training, and suddenly a dizzy spell hit her like a ton of bricks. She tried to shake it off, but it wouldn't yield. Hinata stumbled toward Konoha as quickly as she could. Clearly she had worked too hard that night. As she neared Konoha's gate she looked down at her hand which had started to turn lavender just like the space stone. Well that was no good. What with Hinata being dizzy and her hand turning lavender she was sure it was not something to just tie a bandage around, and let be until it ran its course. No, it would need to be looked at. As Hinata made her way toward the hospital she realized that it was late, and that it wouldn't be open so perhaps she would check in in the morning.

Still this turned out something that could not happen as a second, much more extreme dizzy spell hit the Hyuuga heiress as she began to turn around to walk home. No, this would need looking at right away. Still the only person that Hinata could think of that would be able to provide any help at all was Shikamaru. Of course, the Nara clan had that giant book of herbal remedies, and Shikamaru was a genius after all. If the book didn't have a cure then surely Shikamaru would come up with a way to help her.

As quickly as she could stumble Hinata made her way to Shikamaru's home. He had long ago moved away from his parent's place of residence, and into a nice apartment. It was a sizable place, and would be able to house several people if the need ever would arise. Still as Hinata got closer to her destination she felt weaker, and more dizzy. Finally at the door Hinata raised her hand up to knock, but instead found herself falling clean against the wooden barrier, no longer possessing the strength to hold herself up. Soon enough she could hear footsteps, Shikamaru opening the door to find Hinata lying on the welcome mat in front of him. Naturally Shikamaru had not been expecting Hinata half way passed out on his welcome mat late at night, and immediately carried the Hyuuga maiden inside, and into safety, setting her down on his bed. "Hinata-chan, what happened to you? Were you attacked?"

Hinata mumbled incoherently before raising her right hand up. It was now completely lavender in color, though the color seemed to stop right at the wrist without any need of going further up Hinata's arm. Shikamaru looked positively mortified at this, and inspected Hinata's hand, and the small cut on her fingertip. "Hinata-chan, where did you get this scratch? What did this come from?"

Of course Hinata wasn't going to say that she had touched a meteorite, and it had infected her with lavender hand disorder. That would be stupid. Instead Hinata would claim a simpler story. "I cut my finger on a berry bush... The berries rubbed on my hand, and w-when I tried to wash it off it just f-faded into my skin..." Yes that seemed believable enough even if berries weren't ripe at this time of year.

Shikamaru gave Hinata an appraising look before nodding. "Just to be safe I can't let you go anywhere until morning... This is so troublesome, you know that? I'll get you some tea, and some medicine. This may just be an allergic reaction to the bush that made that cut so it shouldn't be too difficult to cure. Wait here." Shikamaru didn't take long in getting tea, and medicine, and brought it back to Hinata, who now lay covered by a blanket. She felt rather hot at that moment, and her face was red. Shikamaru noticed this, and put his hand to Hinata's forehead after putting the tea, and medicine on his night stand. "You're burning up, Hinata-chan! Are you sure you didn't touch something toxic, or eat something you shouldn't have?"

Hinata slowly nodded, and closed her eyes. She didn't feel like telling Shikamaru something that he wouldn't believe. Still she was very warm, and was now sweating profusely. Her whole body burned like it was on fire, and she couldn't extinguish it. Still when Hinata looked at Shikamaru she felt a bit cooler. She had never noticed before, but he was very handsome. He looked especially so right then in his sky blue pajamas. Shikamaru's hair was still on in the normal pony tail that he always seemed to sport, but Hinata just wanted to undo it, and see Shikamaru's hair fall down around his face. She wanted to touch him and be touched. What had gotten into Hinata's mind? Did she even care about the fact that she was in love with Naruto? Was she caring about the consequences of anything anymore? It seemed apparent that any feelings of guilt disappeared when Hinata unconsciously saw her chance, Shikamaru turning around to get something. Hinata's body moved of its own accord now. She leaped up at Shikamaru and knocked him over, peering down from atop him in a lusty manner.

"H-Hinata-chan? What's gotten into you?" Shikamaru asked as Hinata tore at his pajamas, her body on auto-pilot as she forcefully undressed the Nara clan man beneath her. "Hinata-chan, this isn't right. I am already with Temari. You are sick, you need rest and professional help."

None of these words touched Hinata's mind as she ripped Shikamaru's hair band from his head. Pulling his pants down occupied her mind even further as Shikamaru struggled with Hinata, trying desperately to keep her off of him. She needed his body. She needed his essence. There was no explaining it but Hinata needed Shikamaru to be whole and taking him right then was all that Hinata could fathom to become complete. Shikamaru finally managed to struggle free when Hinata went to remove her own clothes. The now nude man struggled to get to the end of the room, finding a place of salvation from Hinata's lustful attacks. Hinata however, was too fast, too good to let Shikamaru get away. He fact that he already had a lover in the form of Sabaku No Temari made no difference in Hinata's mind. She was away in the Wind Country and Shikamaru hadn't yet proposed to her. This was a little bit of fun that Temari would never need to know about.

Pulling Shikamaru back to the ground Hinata held him down, forcefully mounting the Nara clan jounin to sate her own primal desire. She couldn't help it and even if she had never before been with a man this would be the moment that Hinata lost her virginity, a state of being far too long ignored. With one quick motion Hinata sank down atop Shikamaru's hard member, pushing it deep inside of her. She felt a slight bit of pain but it was soon masked by intense pleasure, a feeling of completion that Hinata had been looking for when she had initially started tearing Shikamaru's clothes from his body. She gently ground her hips against Shikamaru's, the man under her groaning slightly as Hinata overtook him, her figure atop his own dominating his will. Gently Hinata muttered under her breath. "Sooo good." Forward the raven haired woman leaned, kissing Shikamaru deep with passion unfelt by Hinata before that very moment. She couldn't get enough of it, Hinata couldn't stop the gentle gyrations that she was making, trying desperately to get even closer to Shikamaru than she already was.

Shikamaru had long stopped struggling. It was clear that whatever resistance Shikamaru was going to put up was thrown aside when Hinata sank down, her velvet folds surrounding his manhood. He slowly brought his hands to Hinata's waist ad began to thrust as well, pumping into Hinata and throwing her into a whole new level of pleasure previously unattained by Hinata's simple grinding. Shikamaru grunted below Hinata and as he pounded into her for the first time Hinata's eyes went wide with surprise before closing in ecstasy. Husky moans and dulcet squeaks of pleasure erupted from Hinata's lips, unable to be held back any longer. Shikamaru was quick to change the positions up, unable to be truly satisfied with Hinata doing all of the work. He turned Hinata over, looming above her imposingly. Soon enough he pounded into the raven haired beauty below him, leaning forward to kiss Hinata with ferocity never before seen publicly. Shikamaru had always seemed s lazy in public but now Hinata noted a drive never before noticed. Shikamaru wanted full control, he wanted to make the most of this experience. Was this how he did it with Temari? Did Temari get this kind of display every time she and Shikamaru were in private. Hinata envied the Suna blond if Shikamaru was so very powerful every time they coupled. Hinata would miss Shikamaru's embrace after leaving. This kind of activity, of course, would never be able to be mentioned outside.

An hour went by, Hinata moaning uncontrollably underneath Shikamaru. The Hyuuga was getting tired but it didn't seem so for Shikamaru. The young man above Hinata seemed still ready to go. Hinata felt a grand heat from within burst out and cried out with longing, Shikamaru smirking at this display of ecstasy. Was Shikamaru even human? Hinata had crossed her limits but the man above her, doing all the work, was still fresh and ready for more, untiring or so it seemed. Hinata gently brought a hand to Shikamaru's face, bringing his head down for another wonderfully passionate kiss. This kiss, however, was different. Hinata's lips met Shikamaru's, the two starting a battle of tongues, a battle for complete dominance. Suddenly as Hinata's tongue seemed to be "winning" her whole body convulsed. Shikamaru halted and Hinata felt a surge of warmth from within. Shikamaru was filling her to the brim and the kiss could not be withdrawn. Shikamaru's eyes went wide and rolled back and Hinata simply reveled in the moment, her figure arching into Shikamaru's manhood for more. Shikamaru fell off Hinata though, unconscious for some reason or another. His skin looked pale, his eyes were closed. Hinata felt amazing now, however, her hand no longer the lavender color from before. Still what had she done to her friend? She poked him a bit but Shikamaru didn't move. He was still breathing but was wholly unresponsive. Hinata panicked, getting her clothes on and rushing out. She quickly made her way to the Hyuuga Compound. She only hoped that se wouldn't be caught. What would happen if word got out. Hinata wasn't the kind of woman who couldn't keep her legs closed after all. She hadn't known what she had been doing. Still if se was found out the Hyuuga clan would suffer as a whole for her own misdeeds.

The next morning Hinata woke up from a banging on her door. Hinata covered herself slightly, although still wearing her pajamas it was still a habit. Hyuuga Hiashi opened the door and stepped in. "Hinata, come with me. This is a matter of importance. Get dressed quickly."

After a few minutes of getting dressed Hinata was following Hiashi away from the Hyuuga compound, eight Hyuuga guards following around them. "F-Father... What's happening?"

Hiashi sighed as he walked. "We think there has been an attack on Konoha. Nara Shikamaru has been put into intensive care after being found this morning. The hokage has asked for all clan heads and clan heirs to arrive at the Hokage Tower in order to be informed on what next we shall do. Since you are my heir you must attend so that we may see what it is that we will need to do next." Hinata gasped in shock. Had she injured Shikamaru that badly. What had she done to him last night? She knew exactly what it was that she did but she had never had control over it. She must have sucked him dry and nearly killed him. How could Hinata have done such a thing?

Soon enough Hinata walked into a chamber with Hiashi. Inside were all of he other clan heads of the village and the heirs to said clans. Nara Shikaku stood at a window at the far end of the room, his hands in tight fists. Akimichi Chouza and Akimichi Chouji stood beside him. Yamanaka Ino and Inoichi stood at his other side, looking down into the window similarly. Aburame Shino and Shibi sat at the side of the room, waiting and thinking silently as would be expected. Every clan head was there, every clan heir as well. The Hyuuga seemed to complete the group.. The door opened again behind Hinata ad Tsunade stepped in. "I see all are now here." Everyone turned to look at Tsunade save for Shikaku, still staring into the window with tight closed fists. "As you may all have seen so far this is a horrible fate to be suffered by the man in the window. Nara Shikamaru is stable currently but I am not sure how long he will be out. If anyone has not seen the scene please do look. You will all need to if you are to know the horrible enemy that must plague Konoha now." Slowly Hiashi and Hinata approached he window. Down in a small medical room below lay Shikamaru on a small bed. Haruno Sakura stood beside him, looking over him and making sure he stayed alive.

Hinata was amazed, looking at Shikamaru now, that he was still alive. Shikamaru was a wreck. His skin was almost white, it was so pale. Every part of Shikamaru seemed to have been sucked dry of any substance so that the man was nothing but skin stretched over his bones and left to die. His eyes were open but they were white, rolled back in his skull like some helpless, comatose animal waiting to be put out of its misery. Hinata recoiled reflexively and looked to Shikaku, who had never taken his eyes away in the first place. The Nara head only stared down through the window with a look of utmost seriousness. His eyes let lose streams of tears constantly and it was clear that the father of Shikamaru was struggling to keep his sanity let alone his silence and dignity. Hinata couldn't believe this. How could she have done something so horrible? Tsunade's voice sounded behind Hinata, causing the woman to turn rather jumpily. "It is horrific, I know. As of now we know nothing of what happened to him. We found Nara Shikamaru this morning in his home, nude and in this state, barely alive. We know not of what caused this condition but it was certainly an attack on our village, on the life of one of our own. Right now we are having Anbu look throughout the village for any signs of suspicion. There is no doubt in my mind that whoever did this horrible crime was inside the village and no doubt a seemingly innocent person that used their seeming harmlessness to lead Shikamaru near to his death. I opted to first inform you all as the head clan members and your heirs because this attack was on a member of a major Konohagakure No Sato clan itself. No doubt this horrible criminal wants to take out major clan members first before they pick out the last bit of the village."

"How can you be so sure this was not a random attack that just happened to be against Nara Shikamaru instead of some other innocent bystander?" Aburame Shibi spoke up.

Tsunade looked at the man and sighed. "I can't but even if Nara Shikamaru just happened to be the one targeted by sheer coincidence it is still wisest to let the major clans know about this. Above all you should all know that to spread this news out to everyone would instill great panic. For now I am leaving this to the major clans until more information shows itself."

"So this could happen to someone else?" Shikaku spoke slowly. Tsunade turned her attention to him and stepped forward. "You will just wait until someone else gets hurt like my son before you make sure you really get on this?"

Akimichi Chouza stepped to Shikaku and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Shikaku, the Hokage can't do anything about this yet. She knows it is dangerous but she has nothing to follow. It isn't like she can just grab random people off the streets and imprison them."

Shikaku shrugged Chouza's hand away, though. "But she could do something! Have Anbu around the major clan compounds. She could do some medical crap to find the cause of this and heal it. Shikamaru could have information about this and right now he's just lying their in pain and agony!"

Tsunade stepped forward further but Hiashi's voice was the one to speak up, the elder Hyuuga stepping to Shikaku and turning him around, a look of seriousness about his face. "Nara Shikaku, I can understand you plight. Still you must not let your emotions get the better of you. You are acting foolish right now. Hokage-sama has done all in her power to bring your son forth from his condition, this is all clear. I have no doubt that now that such things have been seen we will all watch our backs when it comes to strangers. We need not be guarded when we are all aware of the danger and perfectly capable of protecting ourselves. Right now it would be best to face this with a level head, not one filled with excess emotions."

Shikaku looked around and frowned. "I suppose you are correct... I am sorry for my outburst."

Tsunade sighed a bit. "Listen Shikaku-san, I know this is all very hard to take but I have done all I can for your son. When he comes to, and he will, I will let you know first. Until then we will all just have to find out who has been with him most recently. We will find out where he has been and what Shikamaru has been doing lately. This was an attack from within. There was no sign of a struggle for the most part aside from Shikamaru's torn clothes so we can guess that it was some act of subterfuge or seduction. Perhaps a Konoichi from another village had infiltrated us and led Shikamaru to the state he is in now. Only time will tell."

The door to the room opened, Temari a the doorway. It was only then that Hinata remembered Temari's return was scheduled for today. She looked unkempt and worried. "Where is he? Let me see him!"

Immediately Temari rushed toward the window but Chouji cut her off, grabbing her by the arm. "Temari-chan, you may not want to look."

Temari looked back at Chouji with a look that could kill and yet at the same time asked deep within if it was really that bad. She slipped from Chouji's grasp and rushed to the window to look down at Shikamaru. Chouji stepped forward after a short pause but Temari collapsed against the window, silent for a moment, then beginning to let forth resistant sobs. Finally Temari cried out angrily, screaming, and sobbing into the window. "Let me down to see him! I want whoever did this dead! What happened to my Shika! What have they done to him?"

Hinata couldn't take it all. She couldn't stand in the same room where she knew she should be getting attacked for doing such a thing to her friend and ally. She turned and raced from the room. She burst into the nearby bathroom and vomited in the sink. There was no way that she could tell anyone now. How could she cop to her horrible secret when the people around her who would have normally tried to quietly resolve such things wanted the case of their torture dead. Hinata couldn't decide what to do but finally after many minutes of heaving violently felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking back she saw Yamanaka Ino. "Are you okay, Hinata-chan?"

"No... I can't believe this happened..." Hinata spoke up, more talking to herself than Ino.

Ino nodded slightly. "I know... I didn't know this kind of thing could even be done. I know how you feel, it's horrible. We'll find out what happened. Come on.. Wash your face and let's go."

Slowly Hinata readied herself again for the world outside of the porcelain sink that she had been giving so much attention the past few minutes. When the two stepped out Yamanaka Inoichi stood waiting. Shikaku also waited outside similarly. He was the picture of seriousness, unable to stop the streams of tears from slowing from his eyes. Hinata couldn't tell him what she had done. Still she would have to make things right. When all was said and done Hiashi had come to Hinata's side and the two Hyuuga parted ways from the rest of the group. Outside the tower Hiashi addressed his daughter. "Hinata, are you alright now?" Hinata nodded slightly, not wanting to look anywhere but her feet. "I understand it was difficult to take. You have no doubt seen the graphic deaths of many enemies, but this must have come as quite the shock." Hinata nodded yet again and Hiashi sighed. "I want you to take off the next few weeks. We need a ninja of your caliber here in the village whole all of this is found out. Also the families need, now more than ever, to stay together to weather this all through."

Hinata looked at her father. "Father?" Hiashi looked down at Hinata slowly, unsure what she was to say. "What if this was the work of a Konoha ninja? What if it is one of our friends already and they just did something accidentally. What's worse, what if they knew what they were doing and they did it anyway?"

Hiashi nodded at this, and stopped for a moment. "I understand your troubling thoughts. This possibility, too, has crossed my mind and it is a most unbearable fact that the people we have always freely associated with could be at the route of such a problem. I don't believe anyone in Nara, of course, could have done such a thing. The very fact that a Nara clan member was the first to be victimized is a clear signal that we need not look in such a place. Perhaps, however, we should keep an eye out for such things. No doubt the answer to the problem is much closer than we may know."

Hinata, later that night, ventured from the compound. She would find that strange lavender stone and throw it somewhere secret. It was clear that it had made Hinata do what she did. If she just dis[posed of the space rock in a suitable manner, destroying it completely, she wouldn't ever have the urge to do what she did to Shikamaru again. Soon enough there would be no repeats, Shikamaru would get better. Chances were that he wouldn't even remember the previous night if he was in such a bad condition. Eventually all of this would blow over. Soon enough Hinata found the space rock and gently lifted it from the pool of water. It still glowed lavender as the previous night. Hinata looked deep into the light of the stone and suddenly she didn't want to get rid of it. The space rock was so wonderful, it gave off a strange heat that Hinata coveted. No, everyone else was wrong. This stone could bring wondrous things, why should Hinata feel the need to dispose of it? A small sound called Hinata's attention behind her. Chouji stood in the bushes, peering at Hinata.

Slowly the Akimichi man stepped forward. "Hinata-chan? What are you doing? What is that?"

Hinata's mind raced at an explanation. Nothing came up. What could Hinata say that would explain her current location, the wonderful space stone in her hands. A thought crossed Hinata's mind just then. Chouji wanted the stone for himself. That's why he was here in the first place. Why else would he have followed the Hyuuga to her secret waterfall location? In a flash Hinata was on Chouji, slamming the space stone on his head violently, and rendering Chouji unconscious. It was only then what Hinata realized she had done. She had openly and willingly attacked a member of her own village. Shikamaru maybe would have forgotten the horrible events of the previous night but he had been sucked of most of his life. Hinata had only hit Chouji once and the Akimichi was certainly made of stronger stuff than Nara Shikamaru was. What would she do? There was no turning back now. Hinata would find a secret location and trap Chouji in it. Chouji wouldn't be able to leave and Hinata would feed him and keep him alive until they reached a consensus so hat he would keep her secret. After hat Chouji would come back peacefully and inform the village that some horrible enemy village ninja had taken him and that he had gotten free. Sure it would result in a small war but Konoha had plenty of small enemy villages. Place the blame on those already at fault. It was all too believable to not believe. Quickly Hinata dragged Chouji to a secret place and tied him up. Nobody would find Chouji here. They wouldn't ever know that Hinata had attacked him. As she was getting ready to leave Chouji woke, rousing groggily from his unconscious state.

The Akimichi looked at his bindings and then to Hinata. "Hinata-chan? You are behind all of this? Why would you do this, Hinata-chan? Is it that weird rock in your hands that is making you do this? What happened?" Chouji couldn't understand Hinata's sudden hostility but Hinata turned around.

Hinata's eyes were glazed over as she stared at the stone in her hands. The fist sized space rock glowed lavender in her hands and Hinata smiled slightly. "I am not going to give this away. It can bring peace, Chouji-kun. I just need to use it until all of this rolls over. Please, you'll see what I mean soon."

Hinata slowly started to step out of the hidden room in a slight haze. Chouji struggled with his bindings but they were too strong even for the Akimichi. "Hinata-chan, you are sick! That strange thing is controlling you! Please let me go and we can get it all taken care of! I am sure everyone will understand if we all explain it." As Hinata began to close the door Chouji's voice grew louder. "We can fix all of this Hinata-chan! It isn't your fault, you can choose to make this better, just let me go! I can help you Hinata!" Still Hinata didn't listen. Chouji only wanted the beautiful stone for himself. He couldn't get it. F course he was still Hinata's friend but she wouldn't let him take away the power, the amazing essence of that wondrous stone that now fueled Hinata. Nobody could have it but her.

Soon enough Hinata was back home. She would come every night from then on with food for Chouji. She would feed him and make sure he stayed alive. It would all be alright, he would come to see the beauty that the space stone would bring in Hinata's hands. Hinata was sure of this. All would turn out well once Hinata properly formulated a plan. Until then all she would need to do was keep Chouji alive and keep her treasure hidden. It was all so simple. At that moment, however, Hinata heard a knocking at her door. Neji's voice rang out from the door. "Hinata-sama, are you in there? I have need to speak with you." Hinata rushed to her door after quickly stowing the space stone in a small chest on her shelves. She opened the door and peered out, Neji standing tall and still just outside. "Hinata-sama, may I enter or is this a bad time?"

Hinata nodded slightly. "It's as good a time as any. I am doing nothing special." Slowly Hinata opened her door fully, making sure that nothing in her room looked suspicious. "What do you need, Neji-nii?"

Neji sat down on the floor and sighed. "In truth something is troubling and ask your guidance. I know don't usually do such things but I thought that you may know given your gender. I have recently found a fondness in a young woman. I don't quite know how to approach her. I was thinking that perhaps you would be able to assist me in such endeavors, being of the female persuasion."

Hinata hesitated. A sudden heat filled her and the Hyuuga woman grew mildly dizzy. Never before had Hinata recognized that Neji was so very handsome. "I don't quite know.." Hinata muttered, absently tugging at her shirt. "What is she like?"

Neji nodded. "She seems rather outgoing. Her name is Yumi, she is an Oinin like myself. I have worked with her a few times and I am wondering what I should do to show my feelings to her. I have noticed that, at times, she stays closer to me than usual but I am not sure what to say to her about my own feelings." Hinata couldn't hold it in any longer. He same feeling as before was overcoming her. She needed a man and Neji was the first one available. Incest or otherwise it was what had to be done. Hinata stepped forward, grabbing Neji's hand and taking him elsewhere where she threw him on the floor and began to strip. "Hinata-sama! What has become of you?" Neji called out as Hinata held him down with a foot while stripping above him. "This isn't you, what has happened?"

Hinata only smiled slyly as she tore Neji's clothes from his body. "I am going to show you all you need to know to catch this Yumi's attention." Hinata said smiling.

{HR}

Yep, cliffhanger XD

I am not going to show this lemon because first of all I don't really like the idea of NejiHina. Second of all, one lemon per chapter is enough unless I conjure otherwise XP

Still we know have the gist of the story line here. Hinata finds a space rock that is all glowy and is now going TOTALLY LOTR on it XD It's hers, her own, her precious. Nothing is gonna get that rock away from her without a crowbar XD

Next chapter we will see what she does to cover up Neji's "attack" XD

Yours,

Tankou001


	2. Covet The Lavender Glow

Sensuality From The Stars

A Hinata Harem Fanfic

Hello everyone! Tankou001 here with an all new chapter of Sensuality From The Stars. Last chapter finally got done. In truth I was working on it for a WHILE! I finally just opened it up and got busy with it, smiling the whole way as my fingers types out a crazy deal. I am sure my friend would be happy to see it ^_^

Anyway I wasn't gonna show the NejiHina lemon this chapter but yet another opportunity to see such an event may come later in the fic ^_^

Enjoy!

{HR}

Chapter Two: Covet The Lavender Glow

Hyuuga Hinata woke up slowly from her night of rest. She stretched out with a yawn, standing up and walking about her room for a bit to wake up. Slowly Hinata left her room, making her way to the baths to clean off. She felt strangely unclean after sleeping. On her way Hinata spotted Hanabi, her younger sister, and spoke to her, Hinata's younger sister offering to wash her back and all of the other various bath time duties best done by someone else who had the reach. As Hinata opened the door to the baths, however, se saw a sight that she hadn't been expecting. Hyuuga Neji lie on the ground comatose, the life seeming to have bee sucked out of him, now only skin and bones. Of course the only thing that escaped Hinata's mouth was a scream, louder than any scream that she had before let lose. In seconds Hyuuga guards were swarming the area, pulling Hinata and Hanabi from the gruesome scene. It was only then that Hinata realized she had done it again. Inside she knew that this was her fault.

An hour later Hyuuga Hiashi stepped into Hinata's room and sat next to her as she sat on her bed shaking. "Hinata, look at me. Are you alright? Are you hurt, did anything happen to you when you opened that door?" Hinata furiously shook her head. What had she done? Why had she hurt her cousin so? Hiashi wrapped his arms around Hinata now. "I heard that one of our own had bee struck. I was so worried that it had been you or Hanabi. Come, let us leave to the Hokage Tower. We need to attend another meeting. Your sister will come as well. Please, you must tell us what you know."

Hinata was quickly dressed, she and her sister going with Hiashi to the Hokage tower to meet with all of the major clans. Shikaku stood first in the group. All of the other heads and heirs of the clans stood waiting fr Tsunade to enter the room. Hanabi alone insisted she was fine but the look on her face gave away the horror that the Ice Princess of Konoha felt at that moment. In the room was a window and down below was Neji on a bed. Shizune was caring for him at that moment and Hinata looked down at Neji for a time, her insides threatening to come up at the very sight of it. Finally Hiashi tore the raven haired woman from the window, pulling her away. Chouji alone was not present and Chouza was sitting with his face in his hands. Tsunade stepped in, the door crashing open. Her voice was loud with rage. "I am sure now more than ever that the major clans of Konoha are under direct attack. Not only has Hyuuga Neji been subjected to the same fate as Nara Shikamaru but Akimichi Chouji has disappeared to what place we cannot know at this time. Anbu are being sent out as guards to the clan compounds, we must make sure that this cannot happen again. Know not how any of this happened but it will not happen again without us being aware of who is doing it. From here on out Konohagakure is under heavy guard. No ninja get in and no ninja will get out. Any returning Konoha ninja will be taken into custody and questioned. They are hereby not allowed to return to their homes until this is all taken care of. For that matter nobody is to leave Konoha until we find out who this terrorist is that is doing damage to the clans. As I speak Anbu are scouring the village and surrounding area for Akimichi Chouji. If he is anywhere nearby, we'll find him."

Hinata knew otherwise, however. She knew of a place within the village that nobody could find Akimichi Chouji and thus was the place she had put him. It had been found when Hinata had first become an Oinin. She had chased down a missing nin from Iwagakure into Konoha itself and found his location. She saw such a place as better left unknown, the room a strange, hidden room that she had only come across by chance. Since then she fled to it from time to time to seek privacy. Now the small, soundproof apartment under the Konoha streets served as Akimichi Chouji's jail cell, the home he would be unable to leave unless Hinata let him. It was marvelously made as well. If ever found it was made to look like a small storage space. The entry was a two section entry. There was the main opening that was just a square storage room. The side wall held a panel that could open a door on the opposite side of the room. Inside that room a similarly inconspicuous room lay waiting and on the ceiling a hidden panel held the answer to a trap door that led down to the lower level. It was an entire apartment complete with shower, toilet, refrigerator. The Iwagakure nukenin had made himself very cozy there, that was for sure. Chouji now was tied up in it.

Tsunade turned to Hinata now. "Hyuuga Hinata? Do you know anything about this? You were the first to see Hyuuga Neji in the compound after his experience. Do you have any idea what could have happened to him, either you or your sister, Hanabi?" Hinata shook her head, her sister doing likewise. It was unlikely that either would have known something. They would have been as innocent as any other bystander in such a case. Still Tsunade had to ask for formality's sake. "I didn't think either of you would have, but I had to ask. While I think it best not to alert the general public this is not something that can be kept quiet. I don't even need to see your faces to know that at least one person here disagrees with my opinion to keep this quiet. That said I now am having a message sent to the populous of Konohagakure No Sato to explain this tragedy. We are going to keep this well known and yet at the same time I will try my best to make sure that the public does not get out of hand. His needs to be kept under control lest a mob may form. The populous need to know that we, as ninja, are going to do our best to keep them safe. I trust you all agree with this opinion at least."

There were no voices of disapproval at these words. Tsunade was absolutely correct on this. While it would be unfair to keep this all hidden the populous would need to know that the ninja in Konoha were trying their best to keep it all under control. They needed to know that they could trust the ninja to protect them as well as they could. "We all need to get back home to our families. Everyone here, especially those clans who have not yet been targeted, should keep extra aware of their own people. Two heirs and a valued member of three major clans have been struck so far. My word to the Aburame, the Yamanaka, the Inuzuka and every other major clan not yet struck would be to keep a tight watch. They have struck Hyuuga, Nara and Akimichi already. Chances are they want to cover all of the clans before they worsen the already degrading ranks. They want everyone to know this won't be centered around a specific clan so that they ca cause mass panic rather than an isolated circumstance."

Soon enough all ninja were let go. Hinata was surprised as a man with strange eyes approached them. He wore a woolen skirt of sorts that was plaid in color. His pupils were crimson but the rest of his eyes, even the whites, were purple. He was ridiculously tall, almost seven feet perhaps. Hiashi was dwarfed when standing next to him. "Hyuuga Hiashi, I trust. May I speak to you?"

His voice was so deep, what kind of man he was, Hinata wondered. Hiashi answered his question. "I know not who you are. Permit me to ask your identity before we speak alone. You must understand my reasons."

The strange man nodded, his face still serious. "And right you are to insist. My name is Jigoku Bo-n Dagonet. I am of the Jigoku Bo-n Clan. You must know of such a clan, I have been standing beside you the past two meetings."

Hiashi nodded and spoke up. "Ah yes, I am sorry I hadn't noticed. You understand that such an occasion may cause the occasional lapse of memory. Your clan is the newest to Konoha, yes? Six years ago was it?"

Dagonet nodded. "My people came from the southern continent. I delivered them here as the homeland we were forced long ago to leave. May I speak with you and your daughters? It's nothing personal, I simply must ask your opinion of these happenings. I need to be aware that we are all in similar worry and that we are all to be united against this threat. Liaisons are all currently speaking with the other clans, I simply must speak with you myself, your clan being the most recent victim of these heinous crimes."

Hiashi nodded. "My daughter, Hanabi has already left for the compound, though my daughter, Hinata is here with me as you may notice. I am sure we could spare the time to discuss." Hinata nodded and soon enough the three were in a meeting area, a small tea shop. Already the news of the recent happenings were spreading like wildfire around Konoha. Speaking about it would be considered nothing but the most recent news so publicly this was just another meeting between clans. "May I ask your opinion on these events, Dagonet-san?" Hiashi asked as the three sat down and ordered some tea.

Dagonet nodded. "My personal opinion is based around fear. I am not often one to feel such things but these events have driven it into my skull. Speaking truly of arrogance I have seldom feared anything in my life. I always have seem everyone else an inferior ninja to myself, no offense meant, of course. Still three major clans have been targeted with absolutely no evidence to what has happened directly. These major members were powerful, superior ninja to most other ninja out there and they were taken down without struggle, Akimichi Chouji seemingly gone from the face of the planet. I fear that all we have is each other in this time of need and that simple haughtiness won't pull through for us."

Sipping at his tea Hiashi sighed. "I understand wholly your self admitted arrogance. Until this very morning I thought the Hyuuga incapable of such horror. I imagined that this one victim would be the only and that things would be found out within the week. Still Akimichi Chouji and my own nephew have been taken out by this unknown enemy. Hyuuga Neji trained under me personally. He was possibly the best in the arts of the ninja in the Hyuuga clan, as much as it pains me to say it. Akimichi Chouji was no weakling either, despite the fact that he has acted somewhat incompetent on occasion. He would have never let his guard down when an enemy showed itself. That said even Nara Shikamaru, who I had always thought lazy, was a genius of sorts. No doubt only the greatest of masterminds is what we have now to face."

Dagonet nodded at this and tipped back his tea cup, draining the cup dry in seconds. "I agree. This cannot be left unchecked. Although Tsunade-sama is a wonderful Hokage I don't believe, even in her amazing power, that she can alone take on this threat. We all need to work together as major clans of Konoha to protect our fellow villagers. Naturally I don't suspect anyone from your clan of being at fault. It was as clear as day, however, that someone in the village, maybe a non clan affiliate, is at the root of this problem. The Anbu can only do so very much, Hyuuga Hiashi I think it best that to help these limitations we as clan members meet up every so often and speak to each other about our own findings."

Hiashi thought long on this for a moment. Inwardly Hinata felt relieved. In no way was she any longer suspected, or so it seemed. She was home free. She would only need to stay out of trouble and convince Chouji that what she did had to be done and to place the blame on some other village. If she had to Hinata was ready to put a civilian in the blame. Anything to keep her from taking the fall in this case. "This is a sound notion, Dagonet-san. Although reluctant I wholeheartedly agree with your thoughts. As a father most of all my concern lies in my daughters. This criminal is targeting major clans and that means that my daughters and I are next on the Hyuuga list if anyone is to be struck. You surely understand to some degree what I mean, do you not?" Dagonet nodded. "Then it is agreed. You have Hyuuga's trust on this matter. I will meet with you as often as I will be allowed in these times to give you and the other major clans my knowledge. In the mean time, however, I suggest you get to your own clan and keep track of all that you can. It is clear that my clan has already bee struck. Yours could be next, or those of any other major clan. Keep both eyes open for anything suspicious. I will let you know what I do next time we meet."

Before long Hinata and Hiashi arrived home, Hiashi passing word to the others about his deal with Jigoku Bo-n Dagonet. Hinata saw her chance top leave for Chouji's aid now but on the way out ran into Hanabi. Hinata's younger sister looked up at Hinata and spoke up. "Onee-chan? Where are you headed to? We should stay here for now?"

The "Ice Princess" of Konoha was very much a ninja now. She was nineteen already, definitely old enough to suspect things. "I am headed to the Akimichi Compound. I thought it best to express my sympathies to the ones who have lost already. I am sure they need, now more than ever, a person to share their worries." Hinata smiled apologetically at her younger sister but reluctantly Hanabi accepted Hinata's reason, letting her leave.

Soon enough Hinata was off. She had brought with her the lavender space stone and some food for Chouji. Maybe it wasn't Chouji sized but it would keep the man alive until Hinata could rustle up some more food for him. The pantry in the hideout was already stocked with canned foods anyway. When Hinata entered the place she saw Chouji sleeping soundly at the far end of the room from where she entered. Nobody had yet found him but with the cosing of the final soundproof door Chouji woke, roused from his slumber. "Hinata-chan?!? You returned! Listen, I promise nothing bad will happen, Hinata-chan! We can make this all better. You don't have to be a bad person, this isn't your fault."

Hinata slowly shook her head, placing the food down on the floor. "I'm sorry Chouji-kun. I did it again. I started with Shikamaru-kun and now I did it to Neji-nii. Now I can't stop until it is all done. I know, however, thanks to this lavender meteorite, that I can make it all better. See how beautiful it is?"

"Hinata-chan, you're speaking nonsense." Chouji insisted. "Stop this now and it can all be better."

Hinata shook her head, the very presence of the lavender stone telling her otherwise. Chouji was trying once again to take the stone from her. What right did he have? He didn't even know what brilliance it had yet but he wanted to take it from her. "No, Chouji-kun. You'll see how wonderful this is. You'll agree with me. I just have to not do anything more. In time you'll figure out how wonderful this stone is and then you'll agree to lie about it. You'll say some other enemy village took you away but that you got free. Trust me Chouji-kun, it will all end up well, I promise." At that moment Hinata felt a separate presence. She turned and activated her byakugan. In the abyss of the mostly empty room a person showed in Hinata's extraordinary vision. She stepped forward as the invisible figure tried to move away but the figure was caught and in its place appeared Hinata's younger sister, Hanabi. "Hanabi-chan? What are you doing here?" Hinata asked with amazement.

Hanabi was alone the single most stealthy individual in Konoha. Hinata had long ago made travel for herself instantaneous, able to make herself a bolt of lightning and simply thread any space as an intangible force that ripped through everything. Still Hanabi had developed a non genjutsu version of invisibility. The only thing that could catch such a jutsu in action was alone the byakugan. Tracelessness had long become Hanabi's specialty and it turned out even beyond the Inuzuka nose she would appear invisible. Still to Hyuuga eyes all was revealed. Hanabi spoke now, trying to struggle from her elder sister's grasp. "Onee-chan, you need to stop this! If you don't give this up I will take you in myself! What have you done to these people, Onee-chan?"

Hinata's inner mind battled against the stronger urge to do what the stone told her was right. How could Hanabi think what Hinata did was wrong? She just hadn't yet been able to see Hinata's plan. Hinata would show her. She would show Hanabi the wondrous glow of the stone and enlighten her to the ways that Hinata was changing to. "Hanabi-chan, you don't understand, but you will soon know what I need to do. Look at this stone. It glows so wonderfully. Look into it, you'll understand what I need to do."

Hinata brought the stone into Hanabi's vision and Hanabi's eyes grew wide as she stared into the glow. Slowly Hanabi muttered something unintelligible. Chouji cried out in the background. "Hanabi-chan, don't look at that thing! It made Hinata do this, don't become like her!"

Still Hanabi was now lost in the glow of the stone. Hinata let go of her wrist and Hanabi stepped back, her eyes still wide and focused on the glowing space stone. "I... I see now. It's so clear. I don't see why nobody had thought of it before."

"Hanabi-chan, get your mind together!" Chouji cried but Hanabi turned to look a him with a slight smile. "Hanabi-chan? What has happened to you?"

Hanabi stepped forward, shedding her clothing. "I now see what Onee-chan was thinking. To make this world better we have to show everyone this beauty. The stone has shown me that we all have to work together to spread its glow. You'll see soon Chouji-kun. Let me enlighten you."

Chouji struggled against his bonds but Hanabi was already atop him, tearing off his clothes with a otherworldly strength that seemed unlike the petite framed young woman. Chouji was helpless to stop Hanabi mounting him, unable to control himself similarly. Never before had Chouji been with a woman and Hanabi being his first was very strange to experience. Naturally he had expected to be with one of the rookies, or maybe some of the various attractive civilians of Konoha. Perhaps the baker or the daifuku shop girl. Maybe, dare he even thought it, with Ayame. All of them were young, attractive women around Chouji's age, maybe a bit older. Hanabi, however, had indeed inherited what some perverse ninja would call the "True Hyuuga Bloodline." Of course this term was used not for the Byakugan but for the size of female Hyuuga breasts which Hinata and Hanabi showed off so well. As much as Chouji tried to keep himself in control the "True Hyuuga Bloodline" didn't fail to make his manhood stand at attention, ready for Hanabi's ministrations.

Soon enough Hanabi made the move that took Chouji's virginity. A pleasant feeling of amazing result. Chouji concentrated on not letting himself go. What was that thing that Shikamaru had always claimed to do? It was tantra right? Redirecting the orgasm inward, lasting for hours upon hours in bed. Chouji was no stranger to his own body but he didn't understand how counting off numbers in his head and "redirecting" his orgasm inward would help him go through this. Still he would concentrate. Maybe if Hanabi couldn't make him lose his mind similar to how Hinata made her lose her own he could get free. Chouji would do as much as he could possibly fathom to get lose so that he could tell Konoha of what was happening.

Hanabi, atop Chouji's figure, ground violently at his member. Chouji couldn't help but feel good as the sensations shot through his body. Hanabi's figure atop Chouji gyrated, her breasts moving to and fro, her long hair waving back and forth, hypnotizing Chouji slightly as his mind fuzzed in and out of reality. Hanabi cried out with a husky moan and Chouji could no longer hold back, unable to resist the sweet sensations that filled him. Inside Hanabi he shot his seed. He felt his own world spinning around and he slowly was getting weaker. Hanabi soon parted from him and Chouji looked at Hinata and Hanabi in front, the younger sister soon getting her clothes back on. Hinata leaned forward to speak to Chouji. "I know you will find out how wonderful this is, Chouji-kun. We'll untie you and you can live in here. Here is plenty of canned food and I will bring you other food daily if I can. Hanabi will take care of you as well. We'll make sure you see the right way soon enough." Chouji felt his bindings being untied and soon enough Hinata and Hanabi left, leaving Chouji tired in his new "Home."

The next day Hanabi walked up to Hinata as she walked about the Hyuuga Compound. "Onee-chan, Father doesn't suspect a thing. We will make this world a better place together, right? You'll make sure to keep me around, right?"

Hinata smiled and hugged her younger sister, her only disciple in her plans to make Konoha a better place through the stone that she found so amazing, though the glow that she coveted so greatly. "Of course, Hanabi-chan. I would never leave you out of this wondrous fate. We'll make Konoha, the world a better place together. We have to find other followers though. Chouji will soon be on our side but we need others. Would you help me find others who will believe this wonderful thing?"

Hanabi nodded, only just smiling, her normally cold demeanor showing even now. "Of course Onee-chan. We will make it all better." Hanabi hesitated a moment. "I had thought, at first, that what you did was wrong. Now I see, however, that you had to do it. The stone told you what was right and now I see similarly."

In truth Hinata had truly seen the "light," as it was. Before Hinata had hated the fact that she had harmed someone. Still she now saw that it was truly a necessity. No longer could she stand by, the glow of the stone having told her the proper way. She had to find the other major clans and assure them that what she was doing was right. Maybe someone new, someone older than Hinata would be best to convert. She would find somebody who had the ability to sway the decisions of others. One man alone stuck out in her mind. Later on Hinata arrived at the Yamanaka Flower Shop. The Yamanaka clan was considered a major clan. Yamanaka Inoichi was the head of the clan. He was a nice man who seemed ready to listen to reason at all times. Surely he would understand Hinata's need to spread the love of the Lavender Stone. When the door opened Inoichi himself stood on the other side. "Hinata-chan? Are you here to see Ino-chan? She isn't here right now, but please come in. Are you feeling alright? Surely you must be exhausted after what has happened in your home."

Hinata slowly stepped into the back room of the flower shop. This was the "Yamanaka Compound." In truth it was more a small pair of houses. The Yamanaka, though considered a major clan, were rather spread apart through Konoha. Most members of the clan preferring their own housing to the common compound setting. "Inoichi-san. May I talk to you about something?"

Inoichi looked back at Hinata as he stepped to a small stove in his kitchen. It didn't seem like Ino's mother was around which made things all that much better. "Of course, Hinata-chan. What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Hinata blushed a bit. "About what has happened lately." Inoichi looked at Hinata as he heated some water. "I think I know what is happening. I need to talk to you about it." As Inoichi stood straight up, now serious, he stepped to Hinata. How attractive Inoichi was now that he was serious. Hinata had never noticed how nice Inoichi looked close up. "I was training in the waterfalls outside of Konoha... I saw this stone from the sky fall down. I touched it. T told me things. I did this to them." Hinata was now getting slightly dizzy. That familiar heat that flowed over her body recently was now taking over again. She just wanted to pull Inoichi's hair from it's pony tail and run her hands through it.

Inoichi looked confused at Hinata's words. "Hinata-chan? Are you telling me that you are the cause of all of this? Hinata-chan you best not be joking with me..."

Hinata shook her head with a small smile. "No, I am not joking. You don't yet know how wonderful that stone is. It told me how to make all of this world better. I need to share with you the wonders of the stone. You'll understand, I know you will Inoichi-san."

Inoichi backed off reflexively. "Hinata-chan... if you move I warn you I have the right to attack you. What you have done is wrong. I am going to take you in now. Put your hands behind your back or I will have to subdue you by force."

Hinata saw Inoichi reached for a kitchen knife on the stove. She stood up fast and pressed against Inoichi, her body hot with desire. "Inoichi-san you just don't understand yet! I'll show you how wonderful it is, please let me show you!" Immediately Hinata's arms flung around Inoichi, her lips pressing against his own. Inoichi struggled to grab for the kitchen knife but Hinata pulled him away, throwing him onto a couch. "You'll see what I mean, Inoichi-san. I'll show you how wonderful the stone is soon!"

Hinata threw herself down on Inoichi and tore his shirt open. The experienced ninja threw Hinata off but as he moved for the door Hinata was in front of him, sparks of electricity sparkling around her figure. Hinata, as the fastest ninja in the world now, was inescapable. Nothing could flee from Hinata once she found out that she wanted it. "Hinata-chan, stop this right now!" Inoichi called out at her. "I warn you, I won't go easy on you!" Hinata smiled as Inoichi swung at her. He Hyuuga ducked the punch and slammed her fist into Inoichi's stomach. A few juuken strikes later and Inoichi was immobile on the couch once more. Hinata's nude figure stood above Inoichi as he groaned, struggling to move but unable to do so. "Hinata, I am a married man. I have a daughter, your friend. You are sick, that rock you speak of must have done something to you. You need to stop this and turn yourself in."

Hinata shook her head, lowering atop Inoichi and licking his chest, trailing her tongue about the man's figure. "You will understand, Inoichi-san. I promise it will all be apparent when I am done. I promise you will love tis stone and you will understand why I have to do this. Please don't hate me, I am only making Konoha a better place... Making the world a better place."

Inoichi, try as he might, could not withhold his manly urges. Soon enough Hinata's ministrations had caused his member to grow large, ready for use. Hinata licked at it fr a moment but the heat in her body didn't let her continue such mild foreplay. She needed more. The stone had given her its power and the price was such deeds. Hinata couldn't help but to take Inoichi right there. O how large his manhood was. Hinata reveled in the fact that she would have it to herself. Eventually Hinata was through with Inoichi. She returned home and went to bed. Tomorrow would be seen already in Hinata's eyes.

The next morning exactly what Hinata expected happened. Hinata and Hanabi, as well as all of the clan heads and heirs available were called to Hokage Tower. Now Inoichi lay in a room, Sakura once again watching over his gaunt body. Ino couldn't come to the meeting. She sat crying outside in the lobby waiting for news. Akimichi Chouza had gotten enough. He was the first to speak out to Tsunade, unable to hold his silence anymore. "Four people have been victimized, Hokage-sama! My son is lost. Three other clan members have been made to look like gaunt sacks of flesh and bone! I don't know what is happening but in the past few days I have seen nothing of improvement. What are we to do right now? Shall we simply wait until the whole village is this way; gone or bedridden with some awful condition? I can't take this anymore! Either you find something to fix this situation or I will find this horrendous enemy myself and kill them with my own two hands!"

Jigoku Bo-n Dagonet spoke up a this. "Akimichi Chouza! I understand that you are in distress. I believe we have all spoken of this. I warned you that Tsunade, even with her power as Hokage, would not be able to fully stop this. My apologies Hokage-sama, but I have been acting without your notice. I have started recruiting clan members as informants. Even as you try I feel that this village is far too large to keep track of alone. Chouza-san, I suggest you calm down, however. Only a few days have one by. Even the best of investigators cannot stop such things so soon. We will find this all out."

Chouza burst out at this angrily. "No! I know I agreed, albeit reluctantly, to be a part of this information net of yours. Still this is insanity. Know that not only I suffer from my son's lack of presence. My son has seven older sisters who now fear his loss forever. My wife worries night and day, crying herself to sleep beside me when it is that she bothers to make her way to a bed instead of falling asleep next to the front door in hopes that Chouji will return to us! One of my best friends is below us at this very moment, bedridden by some strange illness hat we cannot find out. My other best friend's son is similarly sick. The Hyuuga have faced similar loss. Was Hyuuga Neji not Hiashi-san's star pupil? Was he not the most promising of the Hyuuga line. Surely Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Hanabi have been scared the past day or so that they could be next. After all they should be next on the Hyuuga list. They started with heirs and pupils. Next will be the heads of the clan themselves as Inoichi surely showed being in that bed down there! I won't stand by idly anymore! I will find my son and bring whoever is behind this all to justice!" Chouza stormed to the door and Shikaku stepped up with him. Tsunade raised a hand but Shikaku answered as he closed the door. "Don't try to stop us, Hokage-sama. It is clear you are willing to take you time but we won't stand for such things." Hinata inwardly sighed. She had tried but failed to convert Inoichi. When would someone believe her was as good aside from Hanabi?

{HR}

There ya have it! That was the second chapter ^_^

As you can see Hinata's mind has continued to be perverted by the space rock XP

Hanabi has also joined the side of "good." By good I mean what she is doing is wrong but the route to it is nothing but good XD No, nobody else is going to "believe" very soon, but there will be more converts to the side of the glowing stone and until then Hinata will search out potentials. Furthermore what will poor Chouji do?

Find out in the next chapter ^_^

Yours,

Tankou001


	3. The Conversion Fails

Sensuality From The Stars

A Hinata And Hanabi Harem Fanfic

Hello everyone! Tankou001 here with an all new chapter of Sensuality From The Stars! It's taken a while for me to even start this chapter but I am finally getting back to this fic! I've just been so busy on other fics that I almost forgot this one existed until the other day when I got the first review for this fic which reminded me "Hey, I should get back on that."

Anyway It is nearing Christmas time! I hope everyone's been nice this year or Hanabi the Ice Princess might come to your house and suck you dry! Even worse Hinata might try to convert you naughty girls out there and nobody can deny the wisdom of the lavender stone once they have witnessed it... or can they?

As you may have noticed Chouji is still not sucked dry from Hanabi's ministrations and no, it isn't because only Hinata can do that. Any woman who has fallen into the wisdom of the lavender stone does that. Some are just immune to the effects, Chouji being one of them. There are, of course, a few others who aren't affected and you'll see one of them this very same chapter!

Enjoy!

{HR}

Chapter Three: The Conversion Fails

Hinata woke groggily as the sun's first rays shot at her eyes through the window in her room. What a wonderful sleep she had gotten. Granted she hadn't tried to convert anyone the past night so she had gotten a bit more sleep than usual. She yawned as she started getting dressed. Today on the list it was all rather uneventful. First she would get breakfast, go train a bit in the yard and then go to see Kiba. She was trying, even now, a week after putting Yamanaka Inoichi in bed, near dead, to be a good, shy girl that everyone suspected her to be. Steadily Hinata and her sister had worked their way into the other clans of Konohagakure No Sato, all for the lavender stone that had fallen from the sky over a week ago. Granted they had no true converts yet but Hinata felt that they were making wonderful progress with Akimichi Chouji who Hanabi had grown quite a liking to. Hinata had been, at all times, trying to find a private moment with Kiba. If anyone would listen to her and realize how important this situation was it would be one of her former teammates. Hanabi had already tried to find Aburame Shino to get some private time with him though she had found as many times to be private with him as Hinata had with Kiba; none.

As Hinata stepped from her room her father, Hyuuga Hiashi, stood just outside. He looked down into Hinata's eyes with the utmost seriousness but there was nothing cold in his eyes. Hinata did jump a bit. She hadn't expected him to be just outside her door, after all. "Hinata, we must take our leave to Hokage Tower. Another important ninja has been struck down."

Hinata slowly nodded and left with her father. Hanabi had been busy the previous night, surely. Soon enough Hanabi herself was gathered by Hiashi and the two left to the tower. Another scene was laid out as it had been a week ago. The Konoha Ninja had thought, a few days before, that the enemy was lying low, fearing they were getting too close too fast. In truth Hinata and Hanabi were just talking with each other and thinking on how they would next move. They were caring for Chouji in the hidden apartment and trying to find those who would listen best and for longest. The pause in their actions had absolutely nothing to do with discretion. It simply had to do with whether or not their time would be wasted with this one or the next. So far no female ninja was worthy of conversion. It had struck Hinata's mind once to try for Sakura or Shizune but they would be too well guarded. Shizune lived with Tsunade and Sakura might as well have been in the same housing as Shizune since she was spending so much time at the hospital now.

Tsunade stood at the window now, her fists clenched tight. Shikaku and Chouza weren't present this time, which wasn't at all surprising. The week before they had separated from these kinds of things to look for the perpetrator themselves. Little did they know that she visited both of them nearly every day. Ino was also gone. No doubt she was taking the same action as her father's friends. "I have no doubt in my mind that the perpetrator is a woman now. Look below, please." She ordered. Everyone did, of course. Below was Hatake Kakashi in his bed. "I have no doubt, as well, that this perpetrator knew that the clans were too well watched and instead was going for another highly powerful figure in Konoha. Hatake Kakashi was found this morning in the hot springs like this. I don't know who could have managed to catch him so off guard but it is clear that we are working with a ninja who has mastered the art of seduction. That said I am now letting all of you know the real reason I have called you here. Anbu, take everyone in this room into custody."

Hinata saw the figures appear from the shadows and then, the world slowed to a halt. Hinata turned into lightning and was gone outright. Hanabi too got free by turning invisible and sneaking out in the scramble. As much as it hurt the sisters to leave their father behind they had more important things to do then tangle with Anbu. Hinata and Hanabi both knew their next needed convert now. As they arrived back in the compound in Hinata's room Hanabi looked at her sister. "What are we to do about father?"

"Father was too strict as it was." Hinata started. "It's alright if he stays out of the way for a while. Tsunade will be our next convert, as you probably already know. She's a strong woman but she'll see the wisdom of the stone."

Hanabi smiled and embraced her sister. "Yes, she will. It can't be denied, the wisdom of the Lavender Stone."

Hinata lifted the stone from the chest in her room and showed it to her sister. It was such a wonderful thing, always shining with a beautiful lavender glow, always good to the two of them. It spoke to them in wise words that couldn't be ignored or denied. Hanabi stood looking a it but soon enough Hinata put it into her sister's hand. "You must take it to Hokage tower tonight and give me the signal once it is safe to enter Tsunade-sama's room. I know I can trust you with it. Only you can be trusted with it right now." Hanabi smiled and nodded, happy that her sister was trusting her with the stone. She wouldn't let Hinata down. As Hanabi started to turn to leave Hinata took her by the shoulder, leaning in close to ask. "You tried to convert Kakashi-senpai. H-How was he?"

Hanabi blushed at the very thought of it. Kakashi had been in the hot springs and Hanabi had guessed that he would listen to reason as she soaked privately, able to clearly see Kakashi through the walls of the hot springs. That heat had welled up in her body the last day and Kakashi was so handsome, even if Hanabi couldn't see his face. She snuck into the men side when Kakashi was alone and revealed herself, begging Kakashi to "teach" her. He modestly insisted that he didn't know much but he would show her what he knew. It was only too late that he realized that Hanabi was draining him though she couldn't believe how long he lasted and how wonderful it had been. "Best ever..." She muttered, her whole figure scarlet by now, before she walked out of the room.

The rest of the day went as planned, for the most part. Now Kiba and Shino were both gone, into custody by Tsunade. Trying to convince them of the stone's power would literally be walking into their doom. Instead Hinata went to Rock Lee's place. He was reasonable though not that intelligent. She talked with him, though not about the stone. It registered in Hinata's mind that even though Neji had been a part of Team Gai she really didn't know Rock Lee that well. She would take her time. Later on, after shopping, Hinata sped to the secret apartment, opening the second door to find Chouji lying on the bed in the far room with Hanabi beside him, snuggling up close to him. "I see my wonderful little sister has been pleasing our guest." Hinata said with a slight smile. It was all so wonderful. Chouji had been very resistant at first, trying to get away whenever the doors opened, trying to fight back whenever Hanabi wrestled him to the floor. Now he had at least come to realize that he wasn't getting out unless Hanabi or Hinata let him. He was still a bit resistant but very nice, as always.

In the past few days, however, Chouji had been getting more tired faster. Hinata didn't doubt that, somehow, Hanabi was draining him at a lesser degree than she had Kakashi. Then again it occurred to Hinata that perhaps Hanabi was taking the same amount and maybe Chouji was just that tough. Either way he was still alive and mostly well. All that happened to him at worst was he got tired and winded. If any restraint was being employed by Hanabi it was a good amount. Chouji opened his eyes to see Hinata and sat bolt upright, disturbing Hanabi a bit a he did so. Half a week ago he had stopped trying to convince Hinata to take herself in. Now all he did was stare angrily at Hinata and refuse to speak with her when she talked. Of course he treated Hanabi as a human being but this was probably because he believed he could bring her back to the false ways. Hanabi would know better, surely. "I brought you some meat today, Chouji-kun." Hinata said with a smile, setting the bag of food down on the table. Chouji stood, not bothering to clothe himself. He knew that soon enough they would just come back off and the apartment was plenty warm. He drew the package of fresh meat from the bag and carried it to the kitchen, starting up the stove.

Hanabi was stirring slowly, waking from her slumber. She looked positively dapper now; bright eyed and bushy tailed. She quickly got her clothes back on and tucked the stone she had been carrying in her pocket. She approached Hinata and hugged her. "He still refuses to see the wisdom of the stone, sister."

"Well at least he is nice about it." Hinata confessed. So Chouji wouldn't convert to the right side. At least he wasn't causing them any trouble and, at least when he spoke with Hanabi, he was very cordial and kind about it. "Do you have any fun with him anymore?"

Hanabi nodded. "Oh yes, every time. He's so nice and even after he lets me lie close to him and we talk. Most of the time he just tried to pull me away from the stone's wisdom but sometimes we just lie and talk about other things. How everyone is outside, if everything is going well with my life. It's difficult to relate and ask him the same because I know quite well but he is so nice to me." Even though Hanabi's voice was happy and kind right now her face still kept the normal facade of the Ice Princess. It was just her way of being, Hinata supposed.

"Maybe." Hinata started, "If he did convert you two could be a real couple."

Hanabi blushed at this. "Please, sister, don't say such things. Nobody would accept the two of us."

Perhaps this was true. Hanabi was five years Chouji's junior and they both looked so different. To see Chouji, six and a half feet tall, walking hand in hand through town with Hinata's sister, barely capping five feet, was just too hilarious an image to respect. Both were extraordinary ninja, granted, but it just couldn't be formed in Hinata's mind to happen. "I suppose you're right." The crackling of animal fat from the kitchen got louder as Chouji cooked the meat. Hinata walked in to see him and he turned his head, giving Hinata a look of scorn before turning his attention back to the meat he cooked. Hinata approached him. "Chouji-kun..." She started, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I understand you are conflicted but please think of it. The stone is a wonderful thing. It will bring-"

Chouji flung his hand back at Hinata, pushing her from him. "It'll bring what? All it's brought so far has been ruin and pain! I have heard what you've done. Kakashi-senpai is in the hospital now! My father has, so far as I know, dropped completely off the map with Shikamaru's father! Ino's dad is in a bed at the hospital too! What happens if you go to Naruto-kun and try to convert him and he doesn't agree? What will you do Hinata?" Hinata stepped back a bit as Chouji advanced on her. "If he refuses will you drain him dry too? What happens if, this time, you kill someone and it just happens to be Naruto-kun? It's not like everybody doesn't know that you are in love with him. I don't know if you are even the same Hinata I once knew but if there is any part of you that still exists inside that fanatic shell of a body, think on it!"

Hinata stepped back a bit and Hanabi walked into the kitchen as tears began to stream down Hinata's eyes. "Y-You're wrong... N-Naruto-kun will believe it! He'll convert! He'll see how wonderful the stone is!" Hinata now advanced on Chouji but the large man stood in place as she thumped her whole body against his large figure. "I do this all because the stone is right! I love Naruto-kun and he'll believe in how wonderful the stone is! The people who lie in bed... they're okay! They just haven't come to the correct side yet. When they get better they'll realize what an amazing thing this is!"

"And what if they don't?" Chouji yelled right into Hinata's face. "What if they think you're a monster? I think you're a monster now because that is what you've become! You're going to kill someone soon enough! That time is the time that I'm getting out of here and taking Hanabi-chan with me! She may not see how horrible it is right now but she once did! She once knew better and wanted to fight it! It's because of that stone that you're all this way and when I get free I'm taking it far away and destroying it!"

Hinata slapped Chouji and he fell, hitting the ground much harder than he should have. Hinata jumped at her own strength but found out that perhaps it wasn't she who really did it. Chouji was sweating and worn out, too tired to stand well, too worn out to resist falling even when patted on the cheek as Hinata had done. He breathed hard before he got back up. He was too tired, too drained from Hanabi's daily ministrations. Hanabi now rushed forward and helped him get up, leading him back to the bedroom. Hinata hesitated to do anything before she went to apologize. He was already asleep when she got to the room, Hanabi running her hand over his forehead and humming a soothing tune. It was time to leave, Hinata could tell.

Later that night Hanabi was sent to Hokage tower, the stone in hand. She revealed it when in the Hokage's room, right behind Tsunade herself, who couldn't see Hanabi at all. Hinata was there right away, in front of Tsunade's desk. The hokage, who had been sleeping with her face on the desk, sprung to life instantly. "What are you doing here? Hyuuga Hinata, is that you?"

Hinata stepped into the lamplight at Tsunade's table and Hanabi approached from behind, wrapping her arms around Tsunade's figure, the stone glowing in her hands. Hinata spoke as she leaned forward. "Tsunade-sama, please listen. What has happened lately was my fault and my sister's fault. I found this stone near two weeks ago and it made me do what I did to Shikamaru. But it's not bad!" Hanabi put the stone in Tsunade's field of vision and Hinata continued. "Look at it, Tsunade-sama. It holds no malice. It's a good thing. We can use the power of the Lavender Stone to make the world a better place."

Tsunade struggled against Hanabi's hold but she had the leverage to keep Tsunade from using her horrendous strength, "Hinata-san," Tsunade stated as Hanabi forced the stone into her vision, "You're clearly delirious! You need help. What's gotten into you?"

"But don't you see it?" Hinata asked, her face contorting into concern and worry, "Don't you see the beauty that is the Lavender Stone?"

"I see a couple of very misguided sisters who have become fanatics of a glowing lavender rock. What happened to you, Hinata-san?" Tsunade asked, concern now in her expression. "You and your sister were model ninja, perfect Konoha citizens. You had talent and class and always finished your missions. What has this strange rock done to you two?"

Hinata's face went to disappointment. So this was it? Tsunade had been a prime candidate for conversion and even she couldn't see the light of the stone for what it really was; precious life-giving energy that should have been embraced rather than pushed away. Slowly, ever so slowly, a smile twisted upon Hinata's lips. "Hanabi," Hinata muttered as she stepped back and began to shed the clothing on her body. "Tsunade-sama has been misguided. We were sure she would come to us if we showed her the stone but she clearly cannot yet see how beautiful it is..."

"What should we do?" Hanabi asked, still holding Tsunade back.

"You should turn yourselves in and get medical help, Hanabi-san," Tsunade demanded, fear spreading across her face as she continued to struggle, "You're clearly both very ill with something. We can fix this, I promise you two!"

"That's what Chouji-kun said..." Hinata muttered, the smile going to frown for but a moment before going back.

"You took Akimichi Chouji?" Tsunade asked a Hinata finished undressing, now nude in front of Tsunade and her sister. She formed some hand seals and her hands became wreathed in a stunning blue electricity. "Listen, Hinata-san Hanabi-san! You two don't need to do this! Everyone else will be okay! You've not done anything wrong yet! It's not too late to-"

Tsunade's voice cut short as Hinata extended her electrified hands to the blond's chest, the electric charge running through Tsunade's body like the very blood in her veins. The Hokage seized violently as Hinata's hands stayed latched against her chest, "They're even bigger than mine, Hanabi," Hinata said as she leaned closer to Tsunade, still maintaining contact. "I wonder what I'd have to eat to get the this big..." Tsunade tried further struggling but the electric charge paralysed her, "Don't worry, Tsunade-sama, you won't die from this. You'll just be numb for a few hours. We'll teach you all about the stone, we promise."

Hanabi let go, finally. Tsunade's face hit her desk, eyes open and aware but clearly unable to process consciousness. Hinata's lightning jutsu had rendered the hokage completely indisposed. Without much more delay Hanabi striped and they stripped Tsunade, hauling her into a room that Tsunade normally hid, though which Hyuuga eyes could see. There was a door in the wall that led to Tsunade's own private room (in case she needed a bed instead of a desktop to lay her head) and the Hyuuga pair was more than happy to drag the Hokage into it and seal the door shut behind them. "Y-You're d-d-doing the w-wrong th-th-thing..." Tsunade muttered as the put her on her bed, able to just barely form words through the paralysis.

"We're doing only what is right, Hokage-sama," Hanabi stated as she loomed closer to Tsunade, her tongue sliding along Tsunade's neck, "You will see soon enough, Hokage-sama."

Hinata didn't take her time in becoming closer to the hokage. She lay atop Tsunade after not too long, teasing the Hokage in various was; a pinch of a nipple here, a light stroking of the nether regions there. Tsunade soon began to moan and gasp in pleasure as the sisters worked their subtle magic Tsunade couldn't move though, for a time, she did use verbal attacks at the sisters. However, not too long after it had all begun the pair left Tsunade in her bed and the secret door wide open so that all would see what Tsunade had become the next day...

And it was the next day that they did indeed find out. The clan folk were let go, as the order by Tsunade held very little power when everyone saw the hokage lying in bed, just like a sack of flesh holding bones. None of her former beauty remained, only a old emaciated woman lie in under the covers. The clan heads mourned together, now having realized what they were truly up against while still knowing so very little about the attacker of valuable ninja in their village.

As the major ninja of Konoha who still remained stood and looked in on the sickly patients, one of which was Tsunade, it was Aburame Shikaku that spoke up. "We are all clearly in a time of great fear and danger," He began, drawing the attention of the other important ninja in the room, "However, that means not that we should lose our heads." Shikaku turned toward the others, pulling his sunglasses-wearing eyes away from the window that he had been looking into. "I cannot know who has done this or who could. Whether our enemy is male or female, shinobi or street urchin none of us could possibly know. Now is the time, however, that the ninja of Konoha take this problem into their own hands. We, as a people, need to band together with unity, not strife. We need to form a council and make decisions as a team, rather than rely on a figure of power. A hokage should not be chosen at this time, not until this catastrophe has been averted. What say you, all of you?"

There was a pause. Shino raised his hand, as was expected. Kiba and Hana and their mother raised their hands. Soon enough everybody joined in on the vote, Hinata and Hanabi included, along with their father. This fell well into their plans. After the meeting Hinata and Hanabi were excused. Nobody suspected them, even still. The Anbu, having lost the one person an Anbu answered to, accepted the new order of shinobi council.

Hiashi, as the oldest of the still able clan heads, stepped in front of the village and spoke aloud in front of everybody and the two Hyuuga sisters watched as their father spoke out to the people of Konohagakure No Sato. "People of Konohagakure No Sato," He started simply, his voice echoing across the village as he stood at the pinnacle of the Hokage tower, the key announcement place for the hokage to speak in times of need or festivity, "Hidden have we kept the events of the last two weeks from you. As some of you may know, the clans have been put under attack. However, the reason that I am giving this speech to you instead of the Hokage is because, unfortunately she is unable to speak to you all right now. In fact, she is unable to move at all. This morning your hokage, The Sannin Tsunade, was found in her office, drained of life and barely breathing. She was taken into intensive care immediately." The crowd stirred restlessly at this news, "Along with her are several other major clan members and powerful ninja who have been put in the same condition, all of which are still in intensive care. One member of an important clan has gone missing entirely and we have no information as to his whereabouts.

The people started yelling and pushing. Outrage filled them at the news that should have been told far earlier. "However!" Hiashi continued, "Though these are indeed dark times we are facing the ninja of the village have banded together in place of the Hokage in hopes that working as a council, in this time of dire need, we will be able to find the atrocious assailant and bring them to justice. Know that, as the ninja of this village, it is our sworn duty to protect the populace. We will keep you safe with all of the effort we can muster and we shall protect you as best we can in this time of peril!" Hiashi's voice gradually started to rise in his speech, he emotion in his voice rising as he spoke. "I, like many of you out there, am a father and I am the head of the Hyuuga clan! It is known to me as well as any of you the concern that can be felt by all of us! I can say honestly that nobody under the watch of Hyuuga eyes shall be put to harm if it can be avoided. No hair on the head of any young child shall be disturbed and no man or woman shall have to worry about intruders! So now I will say, as we have no other option before us; Stand up and fight for your homes and your family. If there was ever to be a time where the general populace, being who you are, could help the shinobi of the village, it is now! Be counted for the people you are and help us end this time of fear and agony!" The crowd began to cease their anger at this point, their ears turned to Hiashi's speech, he power that it held behind it.

"Be strong and know that, with the protection of your watchful eyes and the word of your mouths, we can help to make Konohagakure No Sato once again a safe place! This is no longer a concern of ninja alone," Hiashi called out, his hands in the air to drive the people of Konoha further into attention with him, "This is a problem of the people and to the people and the only way we can lead ourselves out of this plight is by the people! We ask you now, good citizens, throw down your prejudice, throw down your fears! Know that we as ninja will protect you as best we can and, in return, all we ask is your assistance for we are all afraid; man, woman and child alike, both ninja and civilian! That alone is why all of us must band together and fight back against this foe!" The crowd was stirring up quickly. As the Hyuuga sisters watched their father speak Hinata smiled. She knew what needed to be done next... and it wasn't conversion. "The time has come that we are all equals in this fight! Your time to step forward as more than just vendors and builder, mangers and waiters has arrived! Stand and be united against this threat with us! We will prevail and we will have justice for our fallen friends. What say you?"

The village roared in applause. Hiashi bowed to the people and then turned away. Hinata and Hanabi, down below, turned and stepped away as well. They shared the same thoughts. Their father, as strong and close as he was, had to be dealt with. He was a voice against them stronger than any hokage had been, especially after that speech had been made.

The night crept in and the two Hyuuga sisters crept through the compound. Hiashi was waiting for them in his room. He sat cross-legged in the very center of his room, the only room in the whole compound that Hyuuga eyes couldn't penetrate. A knock came to his door and he called for entry. In walked Hanabi and Hinata, same as always, though Hiashi looked at them with cold eyes as they closed the door behind them. "My daughters," Hiashi started as Hinata closed the door tight and locked it behind her, "Normally seeing you is a happy sight... though I am not sure I could say the same for this time."

"So you've already figured it out, have you father?" Hinata asked as Hanabi stepped beside Hiashi, who hadn't yet bothered to stand. "Was it that obvious?"

"I am sorry to say it wasn't." Hiashi said simply, "I had only just come to the realization before you blessed me with your company. How convenient, I suppose."

"Then you know what we must do to you, do you not, father?" Hanabi asked as she placed her hand on Hiashi's shoulder, kneeling beside him.

Hiashi nodded gravely, his eyes closed and his face directed toward the floor. "I have but a few questions..." Hiashi looked up at Hinata, "What made my daughters such horrible villains? What made you two turn so bad? I thought that even I had raised you two better than that..."

"The decision came to me first and I brought Hanabi to my ways shortly thereafter, Father." Hinata said, delving into the pocket of her jacket to fish out the stone that glowed lavender even still. "The Lavender Stone came across my path when I trained one night and it showed me so many things. We had hoped to convert others but they were so resistant."

"What happened to Akimichi Chouji?" Hiashi asked, watching Hinata walk around his room whilst Hanabi stayed right beside him, her innocent seeming betrayed by her connection with Hinata that moment.

"He's safe and sound under Konohagakure No Sato, where even Hyuuga eyes can't see." Hinata answered, "Hanabi has taken quite a liking to him." Hiashi looked at Hanabi, who blushed, though still kept a straight face.

"So my daughters have grown so fast and I haven't even known it... I wondered how it would be done so easily... I hadn't suspected a thing until just now... You two have surpassed my expectations..." Hiashi stated, his eyes closed one more.

"So are you worried, Father?" Hanabi asked beside him, her grip on Hiashi's shoulder tightening uncomfortably.

"I figured this would happen eventually, especially after the speech I gave today..." Hiashi said with a sigh. "However," Hiashi continued, "I am not so old and senile as to let my own daughters kill me without a fight!" Hiashi rose quickly, knocking Hanabi aside ad going straight for Hinata, his eyes closed even still. Hinata dodged aside and Hanabi went for Hiashi again but the old Hyuuga was still sharp in his old age and swung backward with a hand, striking his younger daughter in the gut with a well aimed strike, though still a completely blind one. "I have been doing this far longer than both of you combined!" Hiashi called as he turned perfectly to repel Hinata as she charged in. "Do not think lightly of the man who helped to bring you into this world!" Hiashi spun round, throwing Hanabi and Hinata alike into the walls of the room, lax as they hit the floor. "All of this over a little rock..." Hiashi sighed as he stepped over Hinata and took from her the lavender stone, "It's a shame this thing tainted you so... Now I can get rid of it and get you two the help you so desperately ne-" Hiashi stopped speaking as a groan came from within him.

Hanabi stood behind her father, kunai lodged in his back painfully. He turned slowly and looked his daughter in the eyes, only to groan again as Hinata, having gotten up as well, stabbed him in the stomach. "D-Don't worry, father," Hinata said as tears flowed from her eyes, "W-We'll k-keep you alive..." Hanabi's eyes too teared up at this event. "Y-You'll be f-fine. Ch-Chouji-kun will be with you t-too... and when it's all d-done... we'll l-let you out and y-you'll see that we w-were right all along..."

Hiashi looked back and forth a couple of times, from one daughter to the next and then, finally, down at the wounds they dealt him. He reached his arms up with the last bits of strength he had to embrace his two daughters. He pulled them closer, one arm to each, and whispered to them "I'm.. disappointed in you two..." Hiashi's body started to make a noise of some sort. "Wh-What... would your mother say?"

Hinata and Hanabi found out just in time, however, the trap that Hiashi had pulled them into. His form was covered in well hidden explosive notes. Hanabi slipped free from her father and Hinata turned into lightning and went through him. Both were out of the room before everything went boom. Hinata was already back in her room and Hanabi not too far away from her own. Fires were lit and the other Hyuuga were far too busy taking control of the situation to bother with Hinata or Hanabi. Of course when they did get news from the others they cried. They had already been crying about it before and the facts brought up to them again only made their tears flow faster. Hinata and Hanabi mourned that night and, for the next day, no plans were made. Hanabi fled to Chouji's side for comfort, as she knew nowhere else to go for it. Chouji sat back in the bed, his attention on Hinata as she stood in the doorway while Hanabi cried into his chest.

Hinata saw that look in Chouji's eyes. He held nothing inside for her but hate and disappointment. His very being screamed at her "What did I tell you?" He didn't move, he simply sat against the wall behind the bed, Hanabi latched onto him, crying harder than Hinata had ever seen anyone cry. Hinata's tears flowed as well but Chouji showed her none of the comfort he let Hanabi take from him.

Later that night Hanabi had well cried herself to sleep. Hinata sat in the pantry, wanting to get away from everything. She knew that what she was doing was right but why did her father have to have gone and killed himself. She wanted to keep everyone safe! She was going to just bring her father down with Chouji! Chouji himself opened the pantry door and looked down a Hinata, still nude as he always was in the apartment. He simply looked down at Hinata, still serious and imposing, even nude as he was. However, he didn't speak to her. He reached to a shelf for a can of fruit and turned away.

Why don't you comfort me like you do Hanabi?" Hinata asked quietly as Chouji opened a drawer in the nearby kitchen to get a can-opener "Why not me?"

"Because this is your fault, Hinata-san..." Chouji said simply

"What happened to Chan?" Hinata asked, "Didn't you address me by that?"

"I did..." Chouji said plainly, "But that was when I knew you... I don't know what to think anymore..."

"But I'm still he same Hinata, Chouji-kun" Hinata said desperately, standing from her space inside the pantry, "You still know me!"

"NO I DON'T!" Chouji yelled out as he turned to Hinata, throwing the can into the wall an making it burst open with the force that he threw it, He stumbled a bit for a moment and Hinata made to steady him but he slapped her hands away, "Don't Touch Me!" Chouji cried, bracing himself against the counter, "I knew you, Hinata-san... But I don't anymore..." Chouji stumbled to the fruit splattered all over the floor with a rag and began to wipe it up, "Now I'm just your prisoner and the only voice of reason in your life, so it seems. The only one you can't kill."

"But I didn't mean to-" Hinata tried to get out.

"You didn't mean to what?" Chouji yelled as he stood back up and pushed Hinata against the wall with his weight. Hinata looked into his eyes, at his face. Chouji looked exhausted, almost as drained as the others who hadn't been immune to the effects of the drainage Hinata and Hanabi had dealt them. He was tired, in more than one way. It had taken him so much effort to stay sane, to be the voice of reason in Hanabi and Hinata's life the past two weeks. "You didn't mean to kill your father? You didn't mean to cause mass panic and chaos?" Chouji yelled into Hinata's face, "Well too bad! You've done it and you've dragged poor Hanabi-chan into it!" Chouji backed off, practically falling to the floor in the process but managing to make his way to a chair before collapsing. "Don't talk to me, Hinata-san... You have nothing to say to me... and... I will never again have anything to say to you..."

{HR}

There ya have it! Crazy chappie, I know. No major lemons this time round. However, Hiashi, as he does in every one of my fics he appears in, died... Still, this time around he went in a blaze of glory doing what he thought was right! A salute to extraordinary performance when even his daughters were against him! My hat's off to ya, Hyuuga Hiashi!

So, as we can see, Chouji's lost faith in our little heroine. Still nobody else converted but we'll see soon what will happen ^^

Ten Tankou Points to whomsoever can guess first the next person to be converted!

(WARNING: It's a TRAP! Answer only knowing that you'll feel silly/angry when I actually do give the answer!)

Yours,

Tankou001


	4. Disappearance, Regrets And Changes

Sensuality From The Stars

A Hinata And Hanabi Harem Fanfic

Hello everyone! Tankou001 here with an all new chapter of Sensuality From The Stars! Got the last chapter done and had some good ideas pretty darn quick, actually! Let's hope they carry though this time around an I can get a couple of good chapters down as quick as possible. As you saw, Last chappie Hiashi Died! Rest In Pieces, Hyuuga Hiashi T_T

Chouji spoke to Hinata as he had never before and made his statements claiming his thoughts and the actions he swore to make in reaction to what Hinata had become. Tsunade was drained dry and put into intensive care.

Let's see what happens now!

Enjoy!

{HR}

Chapter Four: Disappearance, Regret and Changes

A month had passed since the Sannin, Tsunade, had been put into intensive care. The village, though on high alert, still functioned. Two people had been hit, though they were a minor Hyuuga member and a minor Inuzuka member. Still, it had caused some stir. Hyuuga Hanabi and Hyuuga Hinata were now officially laying lay. They were no longer against Tsunade. They were against several skilled ninja who, while none of them were quite the strength or skill of Tsunade individually, worked very well as a council and together made a force that the Hyuuga pair doubted even Tsunade could have fought against with any effectiveness by herself. To pile on the challenges, they had experience and had been given time to prepare. They couldn't be attacked as a group and, because they were just that; they, it was impossible to think all o them asleep at any given moment. Clearly they had shifts and those shifts were certainly ten steps ahead of the Hyuuga pair's. The two of them certainly could have used an ally in such times.

Hinata and Hanabi had given up completely on converting Chouji. However, there was little that worried them. Chouji no longer spoke. It wasn't that he didn't speak much or didn't speak to Hinata. He just didn't speak at all; not even a little, not even to Hanabi. The relationship between him and Hinata was non-existent; he simply chose to ignore that Hinata existed. His relationship with Hanabi had become something more like a sex object. Hanabi used him, laid next to him, snuggled up with him after activity. However, Hanabi didn't speak to him much anymore, as he had nothing to say back to her. She briefed him on the going on's of the outside world but he seldom seemed to register it. He'd given up hope.

Hinata stood outside Konoha with Hanabi, near the place where it had all started, where the stone had fallen in the waterfall basin. They looked at the stars, for what reason neither one knew. However, they knew that it was the place for them to stand. A twinkle, if only for a second, and then the falling of another earthbound stone, falling into the pool of water at the base of the waterfall. Hinata and Hanabi both smiled at this. They had been blessed with another stone. They had been given yet another blessing from the stars. Hanabi was the one who took the stone, giving the first back to her sister. Hinata spoke out. "You know, Hanabi, that the new stone is not yours nor mine to hold, right?" Hanabi nodded. "The new stone is to be given to a man. Of that the stone tells us. The one it pricks is the man who will take it." The stars had provided for Hanabi and Hinata. Too far had they gone alone. Now the Lavender Stone had bestowed upon them another tool, an exact duplicate of itself to enlist the aid of another. They didn't know who was to be he holder of the new stone but they knew that he would be shown in time.

The first eligible man, of course, had been Akimichi Chouji. Hanabi stepped in and showed Chouji the stone. Chouji, of course, said nothing. She reached out to him to get him to take it but he shook his head. Hinata watched from the next room, beyond the doorway. "Take it, Chouji-kun." Hanabi said, urging the stone on Chouji. Chouji shook his head again, his eyes hard but still caring. There was no fear, however, no attempt to turn her, no intimidation. Hanabi grabbed his hand and forced it open, shoving the stone into Chouji's palm. Chouji looked down at the stone and then back up at Hanabi with a look of hurt. He threw the stone against the wall then.

Needless to say, Hanabi reacted violently. However, there was no striking Chouji. She pushed him down against the bed and mounted him angrily. She yelled at him to respect the stone and that it would bring hope and glory to the people of the world. Chouji just laid back on the bed as Hanabi cried, yelled and kept going her pace for hours and hours, bringing the Akimichi to Climax several times but not warranting his speech or any sound from him. In the end he lay unconscious, so worn out from Hanabi's assault that he could hardly breath. Hanabi stepped from the room, her face cold and blank, the new stone in hand. She shook her head and walked away from the door to the exit of the underground apartment. Hinata wasn't sure what to do but, as she looked in on Chouji, who breathed heavily on the bed, she thought on how things used to be, if only for a moment. She missed those times somewhat, though she was much too far into the project to turn back. Why would she, though. She left Chouji a bit of food by the bed and then left him alone in the apartment.

When she returned home she found the new stone on her bedside table. Maybe Hanabi hadn't wanted it just yet. Maybe it was for the best after the experience she had just had with Chouji. Maybe Hinata would be better off spreading the word with the new stone. A variety of other "Maybes" passed through Hinata's mind but she didn't bother with them. Strangely enough, Hinata noticed as she went to hide the stone, it didn't glow. The stone had no light coming from it, lavender or otherwise. Hinata looked at it for a moment. Still lavender in color, still rough but not overly so in appearance, like a gem stone that had been sawn out of place and hewn into a roughly spherical shape but certainly not polished down or put under a grinder for any amount of time. There were no particularly sharp edges on the stone, strangely enough. Sure they did come to something of a point but nothing that could have actually cut a person. Still Hinata was sure that, when the time came for the stone to deal it's prick to a man, just as hers had done with Hinata, it would prick him.

Still, there was no need to do anything else today. Hinata decided that it would be nice to just take a break for a change. Surely, if no further trails were made, they wouldn't be followed back to Hinata while she took the day off for a change and let Hanabi do what she liked, whether it be chasing down potential men for the stone or just dilly-dallied like her elder sister. They had all the time they needed. And, as the stone looked nothing more than a simple, albeit pretty rock, and as Hinata was a girl, a gender well known for their appreciation of pretty rocks, Hinata didn't even think to put it away. Nobody would question it. After all, it was just a pretty rock and Hinata, though a ninja, was just another girl with a fondness for pretty rocks, even beyond these otherwise abnormal circumstances.

Nothing out of the ordinary. Hinata would come to find her first worry free day in over as month.

Later that day, as Hinata read a book on her bed, her knees bent upward as she propped her head up on her hands, there was a knock on her door. "Visitors for you, Hinata-sama."

Hinata stood up quickly and straightened herself up, a little off guard by the sudden arrival. She hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings and hadn't been ready to have guests. Even still she had civilian clothes on, much different from her standard dress as a ninja of Konoha. She and Hanabi, in fact, had very little work as ninjas to do lately. As the last major members of Hyuuga they were not only accepted in doing but encouraged to stay home and out of danger and stress, better kept for personal business and daytime well wishing. They were given nothing but free time to move about the village to "observe" the populace and make appearances. If the people of Konoha saw that the leading members in Konohagakure No Sato's oldest established clan were moving about with them, devoid of fear and accepting their duty to freely move and reserve their power for the protection of the citizenry then the Hyuuga clan would come to benefit by it as well as the civilians. The precious heirs to the bloodline would help, in their natural ways, to bring the Hyuuga reputation even higher and the citizens would be comforted knowing that the Hyuuga were indeed looking after them.

Presently Hinata was wearing a pair of slacks and a shirt that hung loosely from her shoulders. Her trademark jacket hung over her shirt but it was still something that even her teammates wouldn't have seen too often. The door opened in not too long and Inuzuka Kiba walked in, followed closely by his gigantic canine partner, Akamaru. The growth that Kiba's partner had made in the time that Hinata had known him, which was easily over fourteen years, was fantastic in every manner. Akamaru was big enough that Kiba could ride him and Hinata suspected that adding Team 8 would have been very possible and Akamaru would have still been in no worry with a pack weighing roughly what Chouji did on the sides. He was truly a legend of canine descent, having to lower his head simply to get into Hinata's doorway, "Hey Hinata-chan. It's been so long since I got to see ya. How's it goin?"

Kiba was in his normal clothing, jacket and black pants. As any good guest he wasn't wearing his ninja sandals and Hinata noted that his toenails were filed to a claw-like point. Were they filed or did they just grow that way; Hinata couldn't tell. "I'm good..." Hinata said warily, standing next to her bed. Kiba didn't know, of course. However, she was still surprised. Then again Kiba had been next on Hinata's list. His mother and Hana were on the council. That was the most frightening thing. Surely he was being watched by the Anbu. The Inuzuka were the one of the only family's who's major branches hadn't been hit yet. They had suffered one loss but nothing on the grand scale of things. Their family was strong and, to a degree, numerous. "How are you doing?" Hinata's stuttering issue was, more or less, long gone. Even the people of Konoha didn't hear it from her more often than not. She had become a much better ninja with a lot more self confidence, even before the Lavender Stone came.

Kiba said, "I'm good, I suppose," A small frown showed on his face. "It's just all the security and everything. I finally got a bit of a break from them for once." Hinata relaxed. He wasn't on watch by the Anbu. He was just doing the same things Hanabi and her had been doing. He was working civilian runs. Hinata turned the other way momentarily to grab her book and put it in her dresser drawer. Kiba continued. "But I'm glad I get to finally see you again... sorry about your dad, by the way. I heard what happened to him. He was a good guy. Went out with a bang against that dirty scumbag that's been against us."Was that how Kiba thought of Hinata and Hanabi now? That they were scumbags. Hinata's eyes teared up slightly as she turned back to Kiba. She was remembering that night again. Her nightmares had shown her that scene many times. She just couldn't escape from it could she? Kiba noticed Hinata's tears and snapped back, "S-Sorry Hinata. I didn't mean to bring it up like that."

Hinata nodded and said, "It's alright. I've come to terms with my father's passing." She stared at the floor for a second, still feeling horrible.

Kiba smiled nervously. "Hey Hinata," Hinata looked at Kiba, "You know you can always turn to me for comfort, right?"

Hinata looked at Kiba. Her eyes softened even further and Kiba held his arms out. Hinata embraced her former teammate, crying in his arms for a bit. Afterward things felt much more even between the two of them. Kiba was really a good friend. Hinata had even forgotten about the stone and her troubles. "Thank you, Kiba." Hinata said as she parted from him.

"No problem," Kiba said, turning and noticing the stone which Hinata had forgotten, "Hey what's this thing." Kiba asked, reaching for it. "It looks really ni- Ow!" Kiba recoiled from the purple stone, which fell to the ground. A small droplet of blood ran down Kiba's finger.

Hinata remembered then. Whomsoever the stone pricked would become one of the followers. That had been Kiba? Hinata smiled inwardly as she stepped up to Kiba. "I'm sorry, let me help you with that." Hinata grabbed her first aid kit, which she kept in her room for any such occasion that it was needed. She had cut her fingers on paper reading before and other things like that. It was just good to have a bandage around when it was needed, just like this such time. Hinata sat Kiba down on her bed and cleaned the small cut off with an alcohol wipe. She put a bandage on it and looked up at Kiba, who seemed fine. A purplish hew showed on the tip of Kiba's index finger, spreading down from the small prick.

"I'm fine, really Hinata." Kiba said with a grin. "So, you know what happened to everyone else? " He asked, quieting his voice. However, Kiba's next question was cut short as Akamaru growled deeply. The pair turned to look at him and saw Akamaru was growling at Hinata. "Akamaru, what's wrong with you? You remember Hinata, right?" Akamaru barked loudly, the booming noise filling the room. "Hey!" Kiba exclaimed, "Keep it down boy. What's gotten into you?" Hinata backed off a bit as Akamaru continued to growl at her, advancing slowly. Had he figured it out where Kiba had not? Kiba stood in between the two. Akamaru barked some more and Kiba rose an eyebrow. "What do you mean, she's gonna get me? I'm feeling fine. You're acting cra... zy..." Kiba blinked and wobbled, hitting the ground hard shortly thereafter. Akamaru barked more and Hinata rushed him. Akamaru was going to attack her anyway now that Kiba had gone down. The massive dog dodged aside as Hinata sent an open handed strike at his face, recoiling and turning to run. He had an idea that Hinata couldn't comprehend. He was trying to get away!

Unfortunately for Hinata, however, Akamaru was a big dog, able to out pace her easily. Hinata recognized this, however, as the beast of a dog burst out her sliding door and out of the Hyuuga compound with all speed. Would he go back and tell the Inuzuka clan? Hinata made to follow but something grabbed her ankle. It was Kiba. He looked sickly. His hand was covered in lavender. Hinata recognized those symptoms. It wasn't too long. Hinata found that there could be a much easier way about these things. She helped Kiba onto her bed and let him lay down, sitting beside him. "Are you okay, Kiba?"

"W-What's happening to me?" Kiba gasped out as Hinata sat next to him.

"You'll see soon enough," Hinata answered as Kiba, "You're just being accepted by the Lavender Stone. It will help us make the world a better place." With that said Hinata took the new stone and put it in Kiba's hand, the one that now glowed purple with an intensity not too far different from when it had happened to Hinata. She knew what was to come next. Slowly, ever so slowly, Hinata began to shed her jacket and top off.

"Kiba said, "What are you-"

Shhh," Hinata cut him off, her finger pressing against his lips as she continued to disrobe slowly, tantalizingly. This, of course, could have been done faster. Hinata could have already been half way done getting Kiba off but she wanted him to initiate this, just as she had done with Shikamaru. Hinata knew that she could not be drained, that she was already on the side of the Lavender Stone. As Kiba lay to watch Hinata continued, slowly moving the clothes from her body, showing a bit more skin every few seconds to guide Kiba's eyes. Before long strong hands reached up and pulled her in.

Nothing like the just sickly Kiba was the Kiba that pulled her onto the bed and flipped her onto her hands and knees. Kiba quickly took care of whatever clothing Hinata had left on, disposing of his own almost a rapidly. Skillful ninja hands reached around Hinata's form, grabbing her breasts and pulling her close from behind. Hinata gasped in surprise. Sure she had suspected Kiba to initiate but he was so rough, so wild. His attention was on nothing but Hinata. It wasn't like the other men that Hinata had coupled with. Every time it had been Hinata doing the work, instigated a pairing. However, this time Kiba was the one pulling Hinata into the scene. Hinata had been willing, as all eventually became, but Kiba was certainly the one controlling the activity.

Hinata turned her head as she leaned backward against Kiba's masculine form and he took her mouth from her, his tongue attacking her own. His hands worked skillfully at her nether regions, making her gasp and moan in a husky voice. Hinata figured, if only for an instant, how lucky she was to be a head member of the Hyuuga instead of a branch member. After all, if they were in a branch member's room everyone would be able to see and hear this. Head Family members, however, got the privilege of having privacy, wooden walls and doors for soundproofing. That, after all, was just about as much privacy as one could get hen everyone's brothers and sisters and all of your relatives could literally see through walls.

Hinata's thoughts were cut short from her, however, as Kiba shoved her to the bed face first, her rear ready to accept Kiba's assault. He leaned don and began to lick Hinata's entrance. For once she felt what she believed the closest thing to love that someone like her would ever find. It was consensual on both sides, from the beginning, and all because the Lavender Stone had come. This must have been what love really felt like. Hinata blushed as Kiba's fingers invaded her. It was just foreplay but Hinata was soaked, eager to make things go further but not daring to urge her lover, not daring to pass up the techniques he had waiting for her. Kiba, Hinata knew, was not new to this sort of thing. He was, in fact, quite the playboy around Konoha. He doubtless knew many things for bed play that Hinata hadn't yet fathomed.

Before long Kiba turned Hinata around. His manhood stood erect before her and she wasted no time in taking the initiative by taking it in her mouth. It was heavy, swollen, delicious. She couldn't describe fully the satisfaction she felt in doing what she was but she certainly wasn't planning on stopping. Kiba lay below her as she sucked eagerly at the pole he had given her. Meanwhile, he worked similarly at her folds, licking them with a tongue that was far to skilled for any normal man. Maybe he really was part dog. Hinata would have laughed at this though if her mouth hadn't been full. Instead a loud moaning came from her as Kiba teased her, keeping her just before her falling out, the point of no return. Hinata couldn't express her frustration and yet, at the same time, she couldn't express the feeling it gave her. She was in near complete ecstasy constantly. It was definitely doing things to her head, definitely twisting her psyche. The again, what could she do about it? Kiba had full control of where she lie on the road to orgasm and right then all he wanted to do was dangle her two steps from her goal, so close and yet just out of her reach. It made Hinata sweat and drool trying to think about it.

"K-Kiba," Hinata said as she freed her mouth of Kiba's member for just a moment, "P-Please... I can't take it anym-" a moan cut Hinata's speech off. Every time she tried to get away, every time she tried to make herself reach climax Kiba pulled her in one direction or the other the opposite way. Kiba was trying to destroy her mind, this was for sure. Hinata realized that she had to fight back. Had this been what Shikamaru had been thinking the first night? Surely not. The circumstances were too different. Hinata covered Kiba's member with her lips again, sucking grandly on it, swirling her tongue around it. It throbbed against the back of her throat. Maybe, if she pushed just a bit more. Hinata lowered her head just a bit, forcing her own limits to make Kiba reach his own. It paid off well. Kiba grunted and Hinata felt a stream of hot, thick liquid pour into her throat. Finally Kiba eased up on the lips that he had been kissing. Hinata withdrew and swallowed hard, trying to keep it all down. Little spurts of white dabbed against her face as she swallowed, Kiba's member still very active for the treatment it had just gotten. "I thought I was going to pass out," Hinata said quietly, looking at the still hard member that she had just serviced.

But the heat was still inside her. Kiba had taken her too close to her limit and, as he straightened up a bit, getting out from under Hinata, the raven haired woman got on her hands and knees and wiggled her rear at him, ready to accept that hard member in a different hole than her mouth. Her velvet folds ached with desire, wanting only to swallow Kiba's member as her mouth had. Kiba smiled as he stood behind Hinata, next to the bed. "Just how I like it, Hinata." Kiba wasted no time in letting his manhood gradually sink deep into the depths of Hinata's entrance. She felt coming what she had long been waiting for; release. As Kiba slowly drew out Hinata cooed softly, feeling every inch of his length within her. As he slid slowly back in she bit her lip. He was doing it again. It was so slow, grinding against her like a drill that could have done the job faster but slowed to tantalize and tease. Hinata found herself drooling again, Kiba's slow but effective thrusts bringing her just to he edge and then poking her to make her jump without holding any force behind the push. She couldn't fall by herself and the assailant that was pushing her wasn't pushing hard enough. It was driving her crazy.

However, eventually, after what seemed hours of slow, teasing thrusts Kiba sped up. Hinata gave a called of lust and, with the next thrust, it happened. Hinata was no stranger anymore to reaching climax. She had attained orgasm before and it had been wonderful but the feeling Kiba gave her was like nothing else. She shook bodily and her arms gave out, her face hitting the cushion. The results were like the breaking of a dam. Electricity coursed through Hinata's body as liquid flowed like water from her entrance. She could feel Kiba's soaked member leave her, if only for a moment, before sliding back into her still sensitive opening, making her shudder in pleasure. Sometime afterward she passed out.

When Hinata awoke she could tell that her consciousness had not been Kiba's limit. The area between her legs ached from use and she could feel his seed inside of her, almost too much. She looked at the disaster area that was her bed. Fluids of almost every kind covered her sheets. White spots and dark areas where sweat, saliva or sexual fluids had been spilled covered the blankets. Kiba sat at the foot of her bed, his Lavender Stone in hand. "Kiba?" Hinata spoke slowly, groggily

"You awake?" Kiba asked in return

"Un," Hinata muttered, sitting up straight. Her skin was still damp from their coupling, her hair wet with sweat. She felt naughty being so unclean. It turned her on a bit. "Have you found the wonders of the Stone, Kiba?"

"I honestly don't know how I'd never thought of it before It's such a good idea." Kiba looked into the stone for a bit more before turning to Hinata Kiba said, "I want to know more."

Hinata smiled and leaned against Kiba, who was also still a bit damp from their coupling. Her supple breasts pushed against his back. "I'll teach you." She stretched up and kissed Kiba on the cheek.

Elsewhere...

Hanabi was probably the only one who had seen Kiba and Hinata's coupling. She had been the only one to think of peering into the room with her byakugan. Nobody else would, after all, think of spying on the new heads of the Hyuuga, now that Hiashi was gone. It filled her with doubt, it filled Hanabi with jealousy as well. Chouji had stopped talking to her in the past month. He had stopped talking entirely. What had happened to the old Chouji, who tried so hard and spoke so sweetly to Hanabi? She had thought he had loved her and, dare Hanabi even fathomed it, that se was beginning to fall in love with him.

Presently she walked toward the apartment where Chouji stayed, a bag in her hand that had some new food for him. Sure Chouji had enough food to sustain himself but Hanabi had ridden him pretty hard earlier that day. She felt bad that she had lashed out at him. After all, Chouji was just trying to do what he thought was best, even if it differed from Hinata and Hanabi's thoughts. She opened the door and let it seal behind her. Then the second door opened to the apartment proper. Hanabi stepped into the bedroom first, not seeing Chouji. Hen she moved to the kitchen, then the pantry and checked the bathroom. She looked everywhere, even resorting to using her byakugan to scan what she could of the apartment. Chouji obviously couldn't know all of the hiding places. According to Hanabi's sight, however, Chouji was gone.

As Hanabi stepped back into the bedroom and looked at the bed, the place where she and Chouji had coupled so many times, tears came to her eyes For what she believed the very first time in her life, more so even than when her father had died, Hanabi cried. A month past Chouji had been around to accept her crying and hold her tight in his arms while she mourned the loss of her father. He had become the next most important thing to her and now, like the impossible reaching out and slapping her in the face, he was gone. Only him, not even his clothes having been taken with. Hanabi tried hen, to find a trail. There was none. She called Chouji's name time and again but he didn't come. She prayed to whatever gods may have been out there to bring him back, she pleaded the universe replace him to her side. Nothing happened.

"He said he would leave..." Hanabi muttered into the pillow where Chouji had once laid his head, breathing deep through her nose his scent, "And he promised he would take me with him..." She continued weakly. "Why have you left me... Chouji-kun?" Hanabi continued to cry, her heart broken. She had secretly wanted Chouji to do what he had promised, to escape and take her away where all of this horrible nonsense could never reach her. It had been so tiring and that had been her last bit of hope. But who was she to deny the Stone's wisdom? Despite all her trying, Hinata had been right. He stone couldn't be fought. The right decisions were too well hewn into Hanabi's mind. The only way that she could have found escape was to be taken from the equation involuntarily. Chouji had been the one to promise that and he had not delivered. Gradually, as Hanabi thought on why, how, she realized one thing. Chouji wasn't coming to help her Nobody could keep the stone and her from being connected. Hanabi gave in and, as a result, her mind regressed. She became again the Ice Princess of Konoha. There was no place for love in this world, only the lust imparted by the stone and the truths it spoke.

She stood and stepped out of the apartment Hinata would need to know as soon as possible what was happening. Now that they had Inuzuka Kiba on their side they would become much stronger, much more able to impart the wisdom of the Stone to others.

Meanwhile!

There was a light. The eyes of Akimichi Chouji opened slowly, squinting in the light. What had happened. Hanabi had ridden him until he passed out and then... he couldn't say. As he opened his eyes further figures became more clear; Akimichi Chouza, Rock Lee, Nara Shikaku, Akamaru. They stood over him, concern even in the canine eyes of Akamaru himself. "Chouji?" Chouza spoke out, "Son, can you hear me?" Chouji nodded slowly. "Oh Kami, thank you!" Chouza cried, leaning down and embracing his son, though perhaps a little to tightly for Chouji's comfort. Still, Chouji didn't speak. He hadn't spoken in a month, why start?

The atmosphere instantly became more lax. As Chouji levered himself to a sitting position, albeit with some effort, he looked around. Ino sat at the far side of the room, her eyes sad. Chouji had long ago heard of what had happened to her father, Inoichi. Perhaps Ino hadn't yet gotten over it. Chouji didn't blame her. "Feel a little better now that you're out of that dungeon?" Shikaku asked, a smile stretching over his face. Glad we got you out of there." Chouji nodded. "Don't feel like talking, Chouji?" He shook his head. "That's alright. We won't rush ya. It's all a little too troublesome, if you ask me. Can't believe it was Hinata and her sister. Hiashi's death was what surprised us the most... But we guess he took himself out of the picture more than them. "Chouji nodded again. He kenw intimate details behidn the experience, albeit secondhand through Hanabi.

Chouji's eyes went wide. Hanabi! He had to go back and get her. Chouji made to sand, the blanket that covered him falling off as he tried to get up. Everyone put hands on him and Akamaru's weight was the final push to get the younger Akimichi back on the bed. Lee said, "You must regain your strength, Chouji-kun! This isn't the time for heroics! We have to make a plan."

Chouji let himself be laid down back on the bed and covered with the blanket. "You probably want to know where are at least, right?" Chouza asked. Chouji hesitated, then nodded. "We're in the Jungle Country right now, three countries over from the Fire Country. His is the new base of operations for the Anti Hinata and Hanabi front." Chouji's mind reeled at the thought of it all. Was he really so far away? He motioned for paper and pen, making scribble motions with his left hand. Ino came up with a piece of paper and pen more quickly than Chouji could have guessed she would have. Her eyes were swollen, puffy. She had been crying a lot.

On the paper Chouji wrote, _I need to tell you everything_. Everyone gathered round. Chouji wrote slowly but nobody rushed him. He explained his choice to stop speaking. He explained what had happened and why it was happening, what Hinata and Hanabi wanted to do, what they had done. He wrote everything down. Words had been take from Chouji's lips forever, he explained, but he had alternatives. Over the course of days he recorded everything he knew and all he had speculated. Nobody inquired for him. They trusted that Chouji, who's mind had been sharp and open for the past month, would cover everything they wanted to know, ever tidbit of knowledge he had about this Lavender Stone.

Eventually, however, Chouji wrote _I need to leave._ They asked him why, almost in unison. Chouji wrote, _I have things that need doing. I have been waiting years for this and it's about time I will take the chance. We are outmatched. Hinata and Hanabi are better than you know and they could have secrets hidden even from me. I need to train and I need you all to keep as strong as possible. Wait three years. We will win this battle if you can wait._

Chouji moved out that night. He had found out that Lee had been the one to pull him out. He had been the first to find out that Hinata and Hanabi were the root of the attacks. Without Rock lee the silent Akimichi would have still been stuck in the hidden apartment. He took a week to get to Konoha. He took the long route, the confusing ones. He covered his trails so that nobody could make their way back to the Jungle Country to overthrow the resistance. He didn't wear his armor anymore. E wore a pair of fur pants and nothing else. He wouldn't be needing that old armor anymore. His life as Akimichi was ending this night. As he snuck into the village Chouji made his way back to the old Akimichi compound. Lesser Akimichi members still lived and thrived there but the main house, where Chouji had lived with his family, was empty. Where his mother and seven younger sisters had gone, Chouji couldn't say. He was sure they were fine.

As he slunk into his room, quiet as the air that flowed through the windows he heard a voice. The voice said, "Bout time you came back, Big Guy." Chouji turned to see Kiba standing at the doorway. "How did I know it?" Chouji turned away. He had known that Kiba had fallen. That was why Akamaru had fled. "Not feeling so talkative?" Kiba asked as he stepped up behind Chouji while the Akimichi starting turning the knob on a safe he kept his valuables in. "Trying to buy time and get something in there? Whatya got to keep me away, a gemstone? I know that's just a money safe, buddy. They've looked into it already. You won't get anything from there that could fight me off."

Kiba squat next to Chouji looking at him as he worked on the combination, the ten part combination that kept the one thing Chouji really cared about safe. He money was nothing anymore but there was something behind all the gems and piles of ryo that Chouji really needed. He paid Kiba no mind. There was no time. "You really wanna see your money before we capture you again, don't ya Big Guy?" Kiba laughed. "Didn't think you were so materialistic. Just so you know, I ate all your chips." Chouji did nothing. Chips were a luxury Chouji would never know again. He hoped Kiba was dense enough to not understand what Chouji was trying to do until it was too late. Kiba liked talking and Chouji had certainly stopped so he trusted Kiba to run at the mouth and let Chouji do what he needed to before attacking. By then Chouji would be gone.

The lock finally clicked and the door began to ope. Kiba made a whistle of interest and looked inside. "You got a lot of stuff in there. No wonder you wanted to see it first before we took ya, big guy. That ruby's as big as a peach. Well, you saw your hoard. How about we bring you back to little Nabi-chan. She really misses ya." Tempting as this was Chouji knew better. Kiba's hand placed itself on Chouji's shoulder as he reached into the safe. "Come on Big Guy, lets get go-"

Chouji had reached his goal, grabbed it in hand and swung back, catching Kiba in the nose with a fist all too large to take in a surprise strike. Kiba recoiled and hit the floor, holding his nose in pain "You bastard! I was gonna let you go but it's too late now! Get 'im guys"

Chouji looked around as, from the very walls themselves, burst in wolves. Kiba stood with a grin as the wolves attacked from all sides. Chouji just gave a smile and tossed a note to the ground. He showed a pendant and broke it. Then, with a burst of chill are, was gone, just as the wolves smashed into each other where he had been. The note read, _Tell Hanabi I'll come back for her. Tell Hinata I'll fulfill my oath._

Kiba looked at the letter and, angrily, tore it to shreds. How had he let that fatass go?

In A Distant Land

Chouji appeared, covered in snow and ice. Cold bit at him and before him stood tall a great figure, taller than any man. "Years past you had been given a pendant granted to you by the Polar Tribe, Cub." The figure spoke, his booming voice deep and gruff, old as the oceans and mountains. "Now you come to us through that pendant to accept the training we had offered you." Chouji nodded, falling to his knees and putting his forehead to the ice that he knelt on. The gruff voice chuckled before saying, "You have seen some sights in the past weeks that no human should ever see. I cannot train you now as the human that you were born as, though I may have agreed to it if you had come even a month ago." Chouji rose his head, confused.

The voice said, as the darkened figure began to take shape in the surrounding blizzard. "You have lost your humanity. You have two choices. Fight the beast and try to stay a human being, as you were born, or embrace your silence, your hate, your memories. Become a true member of the Polar Clan. Leave your people behind and become one of us. Marry into our clan, accept our gifts, learn our language and blend with the spirits of our past to become what we are now."

The great figure finally cleared the white-out veil and came into full view, sanding tall over Chouji. It was a polar bear of astronomical size and ferocity. Great black armor covered it's back and body. "Will you forget the human world, forget everything you have ever bee taught by humans and leave them behind to stew in your mind and produce the power within you to motivate you toward your goals. You will never speak human again. You will never eat human food again or make love as humans do. You will view them as much wild animals as they view us. Can you do this, Cub?"

Chouji thought on it hard for a moment. He thought and thought and thought some more but only one answer came to him. Gravely, the former Akimichi nodded. He would cease becoming Akimichi Chouji. He would become something entirely different. Even past his shivering he could nod with strength.

"Then stop your shivering, Cub!" The great bear called out angrily. "Your home is now Hyōga Sanmyaku! We have much to teach you and you have twenty-four years of useless human tricks to forget! Get yours paws moving and follow me! The time for you to become the beast man has passed! You will become a ancient bear, as the Beast Man fought against before the siring of our clan!" And so, with complete abandon, Chouji walked after the great figure of a polar bear and into he halls of the Capital of The Polar Clan. His time in humanity was over. His time as a Polar Entity was about to begin.

{HR}

There ya go! Another chappie in the bag! I've noticed that, as I've kept going with this fic, the story has become progressively darker. The characters, due to the events of the fic, have left behind their normal canon selves, who I normally try hard to keep intact, and slipped into a much darker personality, each and every. Hinata had become the scheming anti-heroine of our story while Kiba has become the witty and sly beast in the dark. Chouji is very quickly sliding into the role of the brooding hero who has left behind everything for the chance at bringing Hinata down while The Ice Princess Of Konoha has slid from logical knowhow to heartbroken hatred for all things human. The characters are sliding down a continually darkening path from which return is impossible. We'll see what happens in the future when Hinata and Hanabi seek to continue bringing out the power of The Lavender Stone and what will happen to Chouji in his new life amongst the Polar Clan.

Please Review!

Yours,

Tankou001


	5. Introductions And Predictions

Sensuality From The Stars

A Hinata And Hanabi Harem Fanfic

Hello everyone! Tankou001 here with an all new chapter of Sensuality From The Stars! As things get darker and darker I'm starting to think that it's gonna get a little to crazy epic for me . Do I wanna take on the Fantaculous (Totally Just Made That Word XD ) Journeys of Chouji, Hinata, Hanabi and several other characters who I already find awesome and then twist them into dark world portrayals of their former normal selves? I have been thinking on it for about... four, five hours, I don't know. I think I'm willing to take the journey but don't quote me on it. What started as a modest idea for a tastefully written excuse for a meteorite alien invasion B movie gone Naruto fanfic has somewhat quickly become a written promise and obligation toward something much more than I thought it would become 0.0

Still, I think I can do it. Let's see how far my creative juices can bring this fic. Also, you may have noticed the category switch and character switch if you have read this when it first came out. I decided to make it that recently XP

Enjoy!

{HR}

Chapter Five: Introductions And Predictions

Hyōga Sanmyaku was a cold place, Chouji soon learned, and not only in the weather. It had been a few months since he had come to be part of the Polar Clan. Though he knew how to hunt and other basic activities the Polar King had told him, "You are now a member of the Polar Clan. You may not understand our ways yet but that is no excuse. Instead, we will give you a companion to help you become one of us." And so Mekakushi Kawari was "given" to Chouji.

Kawari was a polar bear, just as anyone else in Hyōga Sanmyaku was save for Chouji himself. She had come to him, however, not as a polar bear but as a young woman. Her skin was black though her hair was snow white and cascaded down her back as a straight sheet. She had bear ears and a bear tail, both white and her face was covered by a blindfold at all times. The blindfold was something like a distorted X. It came up over her brow and toward her temples at the top and followed the contours of her face down her nose and to the sides on the lower half, flattening out at the bottom. The two halves connected at the back with a similar X pattern. The fabric used was plain white with black stitching for trim. She smiled a lot, almost completely care free. "While you become one of us Kawari-san will be your teacher, your sister, your bride and your only link to the ways of the Polar Clan." Kuma-Oumono, the bear king, had told Chouji when he brought Kawari into his life.

As well as a conduit to the ways of polar kind Kawari was also Chouji's replacement for humanity, thus her name. "Know that the female you see here is not busy. She was born and raised for exactly what she will come to do. She signed her life away, being born into the body she was given, to be the teacher and bride for humans like you, who are to learn the ways of the Polar Clan, to become one of us. Know that her name is not her own. It is a name she has been given for lack of one before." Kuma-Oumono had made it very clear that Kawari didn't actually exist in the Polar Society. She was "Made" to serve Chouji as teacher, mother, sister and bride or any human who earned the right to join the Polar Clan that could have come before him. She knew everything about what a human would have needed to know to become a Polar Clan member and that was it. "Incidentally, she is what you could call a parting gift from what you used to be. You gave up being human for this experience. This is what you have gotten in return for sloughing off that weakness and accepting a world much greater than that of a human life."

And so, with that, Chouji had woken every morning to see the black skinned young woman known to him as Kawari. Kawari, though she had been born blind, could certainly see. She saw everything around her, regardless of the cloth that covered her eyes or their vestigial nature. Chouji didn't know how or why it worked that way but Kawari never got lost, never tripped or stumbled. She knew exactly where she was in all occasions. Her voice was deep for a woman but then again she was also over six feet tall. Six foot, four inches was the official measurement, Chouji guessed, though she was near as tall as him. Surely her size had something to do with the low, husky nature of her voice. Though deep it may have been, however, it was not unfeminine. In fact, it was practically more sexual than the standard female voice. It was weathered and up front, able to pull a man in.

Chouji woke on a stony slab covered in furs. His eyes opened to see Kawari's face, still blindfolded, a small smile across her lips. "Good morning, Brother. Rise and greet the day." She said breathlessly as she rose before Chouji did. Slowly he got upright, blinking in the morning chill. It was strange how the cold that lived in Hyōga Sanmyaku's capital city was not quite the cold that raged near constantly outside. The chill had no wind behind it so, even at -10 Chouji rose from his blankets only with a snap of cold that penetrated his body gently, without causing a shiver or instant alertness, though certainly not enough comfort to drift back to sleep. It woke people up the right way; with a gentle rise and then a gradual onset of alertness that made a man unable to drift back into slumber.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and then put a pair of fur pants on. They had been specially made for Chouji since the Polar Clan hadn't exactly expected a human being to join them and be Chouji's size. Few in their history of human diplomacy had, after all, been Akimichi Clan members. As he straightened out a bit Kawari put her chill hands on Chouji's sides. He bristled with the cold. Kawari giggled. "Today you will be learning about the refined nature of one's paws, and with that knowledge a few of the most important things known to Polar Kind. We start with smithing."

As Chouji nodded and walked out his dorm with Kawari he listened to her, though kept his eyes on where she was taking her so that he would be able to keep from getting lost. "Because of the predicament you have put yourself in, because of the horrors you have seen you cannot speak anymore, or at least don't wish to use the human language verbally. To remedy that you will use your paws. Note my paws," Kawari said, showing Chouji the palms of her hands. Though mostly black they had a sheen to them unlike Chouji had ever seen on a human palm. "Years of working at the forge blend the best of metals into our hands, Star Cast. Star Cast comes from the heavens in meteorites and from deep within mountain depths. It's indestructible when solid, lacks magnetism and doesn't grow weak over the years. The place that holds the most Star Cast on our beautiful planet is Hyōga Sanmyaku. When using it in the forge we don't wear gloves for that would get in the way of our paws. Instead we weather the pain of the hot metal and let the shards fall into our flesh, giving the inside of our paws a reflective sheen, even if they are still black. Over many hundreds of years we have made a language of flashes from the pads of our paws. You will learn this language. You will learn it until it is your only language, until your voice ceases to be any part of your communication skills."

Chouji made a mental note of all of this. He had to forget being a human being if he wanted to be a Polar Bear. Kawari said, "You will also learn to recognize the trade and court languages of the Polar Clan. Everyone in the Polar Clan knows how to speak human languages. It's built into us as Summon beasts. However, we only speak so around you for your convenience. Over time we will cease that activity and you will have to learn our languages to continue understanding us. The Polar Clan accepts no weakness. Weak bears are better to walk out into the ice-lands and lay down to die." Chouji was a bit taken aback by this last statement. Was that how the Polar Clan worked?

"I know it may seem scary to you," Kawari cut into Chouji's thoughts, almost seeming to read his mind, "However, it is the only way that can be known where the weather does not permit peace or idleness. You are idle when you sleep and from the time you wake to the time you slumber again you must be active lest the winter take you. In the Polar Clan we stress that, if you want to give up there is a whole lot of open white out there that you can give up in. Go on out and give up all you like but you won't give up and stop the progress in the Capital, which only works as well as it does because of a very strict and well planed scheduling system. We have our festivals more often than you would think so work hard and it will pay off."

So, Chouji reasoned to himself, in the Polar Clan hard work paid off and if you couldn't be bothered to do the hard work then you weren't welcome in the place of work. That was fair enough, he supposed. One had to earn their keep wherever they went, after all. "We're quickly coming to the Great Forge," Kawari cut into Chouji's thoughts again, She said, "Here you will begin to develop your paws and learn of bending Star Cast to your will." As the pair approached an opening in the hall Chouji found out that The Capital was much more than he had given it credit for. Into the ground and far below lay the largest smithy system Chouji had ever seen. As Akimichi preferred armor in their fights, Chouji was no stranger to a forge. However, this one was dozens of stories deep and into the depths light didn't penetrate but rose out of, a dim red glow warm against Chouji's face. Metal bridges extended across the chasm here and there but, for the most part, it was a honeycombing of forge apartments on the sides and a gigantic middle space where nothing existed but the heated updrafts of the Earth's core. "Please step with care down the sides and no jumping." Kawari piped up behind Chouji and, with care and certainly without jumping, Chouji began his walk down into the bowels of The Capital.

Back in Konohagakure No Sato

As nightfall shrouded the village sounds of passionate meeting could be heard. Hanabi straddled Aburame Shino atop his bed in the Aburame compound. The process it had taken for Hanabi to get in bed with Shino was a process that had taken all of her kunoichi skill. He was so wary, so fearful of things happening and yet, at the same time, he was calm and collected about it, always pushing thoughts through his head to keep himself occupied. Hanabi had used the excuse that she didn't feel safe and that, because Shino had been one of the key members of her elder sisters old team, she felt safer with someone like Shino.

However, with that excuse used and Shino seeking private time to himself becoming ever more popular, Hanabi had to really put up her best front. While still remaining Konoha's Ice Princess Hanabi had to somehow make her attraction for Shino (which was not without presence in Hanabi's plans ) translate harmlessly to him and have it returned. She had to get him naked and in a bed with her, also naked. This was the best way to find followers, Hanabi and Hinata had agreed on.

Shino, being as wary as e had been, was almost too smart for Hanabi's feminine wiles but, finally, she had gotten into his bed, into his world. Shino had been surprisingly receptive once things had stated rolling. After Hanabi had opened the door to sexuality she found out quickly that Shino was much more experienced than she. He experience, Hanabi thought as she buried her face into the pillow as Shino took her from behind, was somewhat similar to her meeting with Kakashi. The difference in experience was astounding. Had Hanabi ignored this pleasure for so long? Would she have been better off playing with men like some of her peers? Hanabi gave out a dulcet squeal as she drooled into he pillow she took support from, her face twisted into a smile from the pleasure.

There were two ways about this, Hanabi guessed. Either Shino would find the error of his old ways and convert or he would be sucked dry, right? One way or another Hanabi had nothing to fear, even from the bugs that she was well aware thrived in the compound. Even those bugs couldn't find her when she went traceless.

It never occurred to Hanabi, as Shino let out his load inside of her and she arched her back, calling out lustily, that there was to be a third option. Nothing happened at all. Shino, afterward, seemed a little worn, but he had given Hanabi quite the show. He didn't realize the Lavender Glow yet and he wasn't seizing on the bed as though dying. Shino, still wearing his sunglasses, though otherwise nude, looked at Hanabi. "Thank you, Hanabi-san." He said, looking a bit embarrassed. "I'm feeling quite a bit more secure now."

Shino had, if only somewhat, opened up to Hanabi in the past couple weeks. He had confided in her that he wasn't quite sure what to do, that he feared for his clanmates and his own life. Hanabi looked within him with her piercing eyes, staring into his body. The insects that traversed his veins, it seemed, kept him from feeling the damage of her draining. She had to assume that the rest of the Aburame clan shared the same trait. "I think," Hanabi started, looking up and down Shino's naked body with a rising lust once more, "Everyone is stressed during this time. My father died at the hands of this criminal... I don't know what to think anymore."

Hanabi's voice was still calm, as always. Still, it was just a facade. Hanabi knew the real reason behind her father's death. She and Hinata had done it months ago and Hyuuga Hiashi had gone out with a bang trying to correct Hinata and Hanabi's behavior. However, Hanabi's eyes were on Shino now, increasingly prone to traveling about his figure. It amazed her how his body worked. He lived in complete harmony with the Kikaichu, the little holes that dotted his body like very slight dimples to Hanabi's sense of touch, though to her fantastic eyes the bug holes were entrances to great dermal highways that ran through Shino's body. The bugs just slid under his skin and went wherever they needed from there. Hanabi thought it was sort of cute how Shino's bug holes came in perfect groups of three; little triangle patterns.

Shino nodded briefly. He looked at Hanabi through his shades. "Hanabi-san?" He started, "Is there anything I should know?"

Hanabi wasn't sure what Shino was talking about but she decided to redirect the subject. "I think we all should know certain things. A lack of communication in the village has led to the very problem." Now that she put thought into Shino still being able to ask questions she thought to Chouji, tears starting to form in her eyes before she blinked them away. Chouji hadn't fallen to the power of the Lavender Stone and neither had Shino. Were there people specifically born to resist the great ways of the stone?

"That isn't what I am asking, Hanabi-san." Shino said simply, his shaded eyes near burning a hole in Hanabi's back as she gathered her things and got ready to dress herself. "Is there anything I should know about you?"

Hanabi paused for a moment. She avoided looking at Shino, still feeling those eyes peering at her as she slid her clothes on. "I'm not quite sure what you're talking about, Shino-san. Am I not also a victim in these times? More so than you I would think..." She asked purposefully, putting a bit of offense into her tone

Shino hesitated at these words. After a half a moment of thought he turned away. "You're right, Hanabi-san, my apologies. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." Hanabi's gambit had paid off. She felt confidence well up within her. She threw Chouji from her mind and reoriented it on Shino once more. Chouji wasn't ever coming back. Hanabi needed not worry about it. Perhaps Shino could be brought to her side some other way than sex and the Lavender glow. Hanabi would handle this gradually, with her words.

"I don't mind it," Hanabi said solemnly, "I'm just worried. Father and Neji-nii have already been taken. I just can't fathom what could hide even from Hyuuga eyes in this time of fearfulness. I've always been able to see everything. Now that I'm blind to this mystery assailant." Hanabi turned her gaze to Shino. Control it, mold the face. Her eyes were hurt, scared, desperate for help. Hanabi didn't feel many emotions but she knew how to fake an expression like any professional imitator. She closed in slowly on Shino, putting her arms around him briefly, "How about," She started in Shino's ear, "We do this again soon. I think it will do good for both of us."

Shino stayed silent for a bit as Hanabi parted from him. "I agree," He finally said after some silence, "Just give me a call."

Without much further ado Hanabi left the Aburame compound. At least she wouldn't have to worry about being attacked by the Aburame for being the last person to visit Shino. He didn't get sucked dry from his time with Hanabi. Maybe he had some good potential to be a follower. Shortly after leaving the compound Hanabi went traceless again, fleeing to the private apartment.

In not too long Kiba joined Hanabi in the underground getaway. He strode in like he owned the world, tossing the Lavender stone that he possessed up and down playfully, "Another day another follower," He said with a grin, his "new companions" following him into the entryway. Dosso and Vagabond were two wolves Kiba had adopted from the forest after Akamaru had left him. They were mangy, torn to pieces, old and irritable. However, they were both alpha's, tough as nails and had between them two very healthy packs that they could call into duty at any point if Kiba gave the signal. Where Akamaru had been young in his life these wolves were close to dying before Kiba came from nowhere and took them under his wing, extending their lives considerably by making them ninken.

Kiba noticed Hanabi resting on the main bedroom bed, smelling the scent that Chouji had left behind months ago, the very last of lingering scents. For some reason, it comforted her to breath his scent after so long. Fortunately for Hanabi, it seemed as though Shino's scent would mask Hanabi's real target in the world of scent. "Made progress with Shino, then?" Kiba asked, sniffing the air momentarily. "How was the guy? Feel good?"

Hanabi turned her head slightly and nodded silently before burying her face back into the pillow. Kiba made a noise of disappointment. "But still not a follower yet, huh?" Hanabi shook her head visibly, though it was still buried. "I don't envy ya, sister." Kiba said with a huff as he sat next to Hanabi, "Years on that team with Shino and I still barely know the guy. You got in bed with him so I'd be inclined to say it's a win on this occasion. He's an important part of the plan. If we make him into a follower of the Lavender Glow we could really turn this the direction we want it to go."

"You never told me," Hanabi said through the pillow, still breathing it in, "What ever happened to Chouji-san?"

Kiba looked confused at this, "The Big Guy. He poofed off the night I found him back at his old place. Couldn't say where he's gone now but he's prolly not comin' back, especially now that we're getting more followers."

Where Hanabi had been a wave crashing harmlessly against the cliff side that was Shino's personal bubble the past couple months Hinata and Kiba had been making major progress in recruiting new followers to the faith. Kiba moved to people in the Inuzuka clan as well as other minor ninja families while Hinata moved about the village as lightning more often than not, pinning down specific people one at a time and doing whatever she needed to do to them to get her point across that the Lavender Stone was definitely the correct path. "It will all go according to plan, Hanabi-chan." Hinata had been telling her.

Hanabi let go of the idea that Chouji would come back. Her sister was certainly putting things exactly how she said she would. Still nobody suspected the sisters and, as their control secretly began to spread across Konoha the past couple months Hanabi knew that Hinata had been right. Despite wanting, at some times, to throw down belief in he Lavender Stone Hanabi knew the correct answer and she was too smart to turn it down; Give your life to serve the will of the Lavender Glow and battle on the side of its ideals.

That rising heat was coming back to Hanabi, though. She turned her head slowly to look upon Kiba, who was surprisingly more handsome than usual in the light of the apartment. Kiba shone in the light like some statue made by a famous artist. Hanabi shook the thoughts from her mind. It was the heat talking and Kiba had become something, in recent days, that Hanabi didn't like. He had started becoming rougher, more bestial. He had begun to stop feeling pity for the weak people that didn't know the goodness of the tone and he had started pushing his limits a bit too far. "I'm gonna go to Shino's place," Kiba cut into Hanabi's thoughts, "I want to see what kind of connection you two have been making." And Kiba left, his wolves in tow.

But the heat didn't subside. Hanabi lay in the bed, sucking hard through her nose the very last of Chouji's smell from the pillow that she comforted herself with. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't take the pressure, even though she knew she had to. She let her byakugan go out, stopping at the limits of the apartment. The little hideout was lined with six inches of lead, well over enough to block the white eyes that adorned the faces of every Hyuuga. Hanabi was no different, though she normally prided herself on the exceptional quality of her eyes over other Hyuuga. However, if only she could just see something outside the apartment, anything. As it was this hide-away was her only place of sanctum and even then it was so small, so empty... so alone. Hanabi cried, pushing her byakugan to it's limit. There had to be something she could see outside, anything. A thin sheet of lead was normally standard for any kind of blocking method of the Byakugan. Truly fantastic users of the white eye could penetrate that thin barrier, though only just. Hanabi gave up hope in trying to penetrate the lead with her eyes. It was just as likely as Chouji returning and saving her from this decision that she knew very well was right and still couldn't help but feel wrong about it.

And then it happened...

As Hanabi was just ready to stop using her penetrative eyes for the impossible, the impossible happened. It was a small mote of vision but Hanabi peered through six inches of lead to see the surface above, if only just for a moment. Again Hanabi pushed her byakugan to its limit and then beyond, her head pumping in pain from the concentration. She just wanted to see it one more time. The view beyond the lining was hope, it was Chouji. It wasn't hope specifically that she saw the second time. For about went seconds Hanabi watched a young girl dance on the street above with her mother right behind her. Then, quickly and as though static on a tv, the image disappeared. Hanabi reeled at the backlash, extending her senses so far beyond her danger zone. However, after about a minute of shaking on the bed in pain Hanabi regained consciousness. She sat bolt upright, her emotionless eyes seeing to the end of the room. "I want to see him..." Hanabi muttered under her breath. "I'll find him and then I'll bring him back.." She muttered, again extending her senses beyond the veil.

In The Jungle Country!

Akimichi Chouza carried a tree upon each shoulder, the towering monsters that had recently been hacked down heavy even in the strong arms of the Head Akimichi. They had been in a cave but now the movement was extending outward from their little underground base. The resistance was getting stronger and more well realized. People in neighboring villages ha been contacted and they had been told of what was happening in Konohagakure No Sato. Soon enough the ninja villages would start being wary of Konoha. Hey would cut off supply lines and shut off trade routes with Konoha. In not too long Konoha would have to provide for itself instead of getting the valuable imports that they sometimes relied on.

Rock Lee stood nearby, sawing the logs into planks as Chouza delivered them so that the others could start building houses for immigrants. As Chouza set down the next two trees on the pile Rock Lee took a short break to speak with him, "Do you think Chouji-kun's alright?

Shikaku came from nowhere, slapping Lee upside the back of the head just as the last of his sentence finished. Chouza looked at the ground and nodded slowly. "I'm sure my son is making due with life whether he likes it or not, as usual. He's doing the right thing and now we must as well."

Lee nodded nervously, as Shikaku was looming around. "Well I'll be getting back to work now!" He zipped off to work elsewhere.

Shikaku sighed and pulled out a cigarette. "Want one?" Chouza shook his head. "Ya, green stuff not brown stuff right?"

Chouza was pulling out an ivory pipe and a small cylindrical box. "It's for the wife, really."

"What, quitting tobacco or just having an alternative?" Shikaku asked with a grin.

Chouza couldn't help but chuckle. "The latter. You know I can't get rid of this stuff... Family business."

"Ya, Ya and the Nara really do run an apothecary." The two laughed. Family secrets went deep and there were some things even the high authorities didn't know about the connections between Nara and Akimichi.

Chouza loaded the bowl with a deep, shiny green vegetable substance and smoked with his friend. "What do you think he's doing?" Chouza asked after a moment of silence.

"More than my son and that's all that matters." Shikaku said simply. He had possibly lost even more in all of this. Shikamaru was the first one struck, the start of Hinata's horrible, fanatic path of life that drained people of their vitality and turned people against their friends and family. Her own father, even...

Chouza nodded. "I just hope he trains well and does what he must to bring everything back together. Until then we owe it to him to do as we promised and provide a front against Hinata's regime and the slow forcing of Konoha to her will. Already she has slipped into place under Hyuuga as the new true heir. Nobody would believe that Hyuuga Hinata, of all people, would kill her own father..."

"Makes a bit of sense though, thinkin on it. Pretty sure ol' Hiashi wasn't the nicest to his girls." Shikaku countered.

Chouza shook his head. "There is never an excuse for Patricide." He took another hit. "Hyuuga Hinata was a simple, innocent thing before now. She had her priorities all mixed up, to be sure, but she was a good soul. I can't help but wonder what happened to her..."

Shikaku shrugged. "Who could say... Mind passin the bowl?"

Chouza was taken aback. "Thought you stopped smokin." he said with a grin.

"Ya well... Old habits and all."

Chouza grinned and drew a sealed bag full of green from underneath his armor. "Technically I was supposed to be saving this..."

"Well technically our sons are doing dangerous stuff and my wife stayed in Konohagakure No Sato so what she doesn't know can't hurt her..." The saddest part about this outpost; most of the people were men. The wives had stayed behind for the comfort of everyone. This was a ninja issue. Civilians were, if anything, a waste of time for all parties. Dangerous stuff Chouji was doing neither could imagine. Dangerous stuff Shikamaru was doing... trying to survive.

Chouza passed the bowl and topped it off. "Give me a wrap and that brick you got."

"Eh?"

"Don't hold out on me, Shikaku. I'll use your excuse." Chouza complained.

Nara Shikaku pulled out a leather bag, reaching inside he drew clumps of sticky brown leaves with little berries mixed in and put it in Chouza's hands. "Damn, right in front of the kids, too. We've gotten careless in our old age, my friend." Shikaku said with a grin.

"Don't remind me." Chouza chuckled as he took a couple long, broad leaves from Shikaku next, heating the sticky tobacco concoction in between his fingers. They stained lack and red as he mixed in his green. "Stuff gets legal fast in this day and age. Sometime within our lifetimes we'll end up just smoking in broad daylight in the park. Third Hokage got away with it in front of everyone, he just had authority behind it."

"Kids'll tell us it's no good for us and we'll remind them to let us enjoy the pleasures of being old men." The two of them laughed as Chouza rolled all of it up in four leaves. Chouza sealed the whole cigar together with fire chakra and Shikaku dried to package up enough to smoke with wind chakra. "Just like the old days." Shikaku smiled as he put the cigar to his lips, letting Chouza's blackened finger press against the tip, lighting it up.

"Long as there's a demand we'll have a supply." Long draws later they sat, listening to the sound of hammers and saw again. Lee had wandered back to his saw work, cutting tree into planks for cabins. The two fathers smiled, talked and laughed. Lee didn't bother them for once.

"Remember our old names..." Shikaku asked with a chuckle, elbowing Chouza lightly as they smoked, "The ones we weren't allowed to keep?"

Chouza seemed to think for a moment but then he laughed. "The Crimson Player and Starry Smoke?"

Shikaku laughed. "Ya those were the days. Didn't take no guff, no kids or wives holding us down."

"New girl, every day." Chouza smiled.

"Wouldn't that be nice?"

"I suppose there's an appeal to it."

...They passed the blunt a few times.

"Wonder what the kids nowadays are up to along those lines. Think your Chouji is as much of a player as my Shikamaru?"

Chouza laughed and took a hit, "Nah, Shikamaru got over his personal issues quicker. Chouji's a late bloomer but... well I know he'll not have to worry about being a man.. Hanabi and Hinata already took that from him. He's sure to get more tail... or at least better tail, than Shikamaru." There was a grin at the elder Akimichi's lips that clued into a joke.

"You sayin Hinata doesn't even rate on the board of attractiveness?"

"No I'm saying she's insane and needs help and to have sex with a megalomaniacal nymphomaniac isn't impressive."

Shikaku sucked at his teeth. "That's a little harsh, Chouza."

"You'll excuse me if I'm not in the mood to speak of Hyuuga in a positive light."

"Fair enough." Shikaku looked at Lee as he sawed planks upon planks into existences and zipped back and forth all of the saw dust so the next planks would be done in a clean area. "Maybe we should get back to work. Lee-kun's makin us look bad."

"A benefit of youth." Chouza said, waving his hand through the smoke in front of him. "We're village leaders. We don't have to do as much work as you think. Smoke some more. Consider it penance."

"For what?" Shikaku asked.

"Having a son that would get with a vitality draining Hyuuga. If your Shikamaru wouldn't have been who he is she wouldn't have started this... least not yet and we would have had more time for this shit..." Chouza said, face serious, though not looking at Shikaku.

The Elder Nara looked at Chouza for a bit but eventually smiled. "Damn, you expect me to smoke all this and be useful?" He took the last inch of the blunt and drew hard from it then coughed plumes of smoke. "What is this, extortion?"

"No it's mourning..." Shikaku looked at his friend. Tears leaked at his eyes, if only just. "My son has left my home and now trains somewhere he cannot fall on mankind for help in... He's renounced his humanity... This is my son's funeral. Every day will be."

Shikaku smiled, red eyed. "I suppose that's a pretty noble calling. He'll remember you, at least."

"But he won't be one of us anymore." Shikaku sobered a bit, frowning, "He's thrown off being Akimichi Chouji. If he takes the place as heir it will be as somebody else and the Akimichi will change considerably after this. We have four years to quell the spread of Hyuuga Hinata's influence and build force against her. When my son returns he will be different and so will all of us."

Chouza stood up and toyed at the straps of his armor. "Times are changing friend..." He undid the buckles and tossed his armor on the ground. "So too must we." He drew his shirt off. Underneath Akimichi Chouza was covered in tattooing, old Yakuza style full body tattoos. "My skin is marred by my past and I have hidden it so long. Maybe it's time I change my path and walk down a different way."

He tapped some ash into his palm from the pipe before loading it with the remnant of their cigar and passing it along. Wiping the ash into his chest his tattoo was covered with a gray strip. He looked down at it and smiled. "At least this way we get closer to the gods."

"Really gonna do it huh?" Shikaku asked

"I've already made children."

"Time and place though, right?"

"Here and now. Might as well be."

"Inoichi's not here... didn't we take something like an oath or whatnot."

"Inoichi's not here and his daughter isn't one to pledge in this fashion. Nah, we're old men."

"Never said I was gonna join you..."

"Thought we took an oath." Chouza grinned.

Shikaku looked up at Chouza and then at the pipe. He hit it then smiled, standing. "I suppose so." He passed the pipe to his friend an began stripping his vest and shirt off. "What were those four honors all men could take?"

"Completion of education in one's own specialty." Chouza started

"Suppose we got that done." Shikaku came background

"Being wed to one's own spouse and bearing with them children to carry on the family name."

"Do I really qualify for that one anymore?" the Nara joked.

"Serving in the military."

"Oh ya... got that one down..."

"Becoming a legitimate member of one's own holy faith." Chouza finished.

"Suppose this it is then." Shikaku said. "Guess we're really old men now. How do we do this?"

"Already are... You just do it and be mindful of what you are getting into."

"Like I have a choice... Pass the bowl."

{HR}


	6. Comfort, Failure and Sacrament

Sensuality From The Stars

A Hinata And Hanabi Harem Fanfic

Herro! Herro! Herro!

{HR}

Chapter Six: Comfort, Failure and Sacrament

Chouji growled in pain as he forced his hands to work on, bleeding and blistering as they gripped hot Star Cast, red and glowing in his smithing apartment. Chouji worked in a cell roughly seven stories down, this was nothing impressive, still in the stages of children's smithing; the first ten stories down. It was painful work and, for the past month he had been whimpering, roiled tight into a ball every night. Kawari gave him a salve that supposedly helped to hurry the scarring process and help to make his hands to paws that they would become. After a month of smithing raw red metal and being forced at times to let his hands be shoved under hot metal trickles Chouji's hands had made little progress. Afterward his brothers would rub a gray powder into the wounds to get the metal trails out and leave shreds of it through his palms. Chouji hardly took it better than the students three floors above. To say the least, Polar Bear Smithing was a level above the rest; a scale which humans apparently hadn't yet worked their way in.

As the other students around him worked their beginner crafts skillfully and with very little complaint save for the occasional soft spot of paw that warranted a surprised yelp though quiet, Chouji growled every second, struggling through each strike of the hammer as though he were fighting one of the most intense battles of his life. He hurt all through the arms and in the torso and his blistered hands were spared no mercy by the ancient and unsympathetic ways of the Polar Tribe. He had to pull his weight or he would be thrust out into the cold. Still, as he struggled through, trying to remember all the old lessons in smithing despite all of the horrible burning pain, he found his works much less impressive than they had used to be when he had been able to use tongs and gloves but even his old works, which weren't truly amazing but certainly functional and even of superior quality, didn't look quite as impressive as the children's works, the little bears staying away from him for the most part, unhelpful and unwilling to make him anything resembling a friend.

"Don't pay attention to them, silly cub, pay attention to your studies." Kawari ordered, hammering at an anvil next to Chouji on her own beginner work. This must have all seemed very easy to her for her works surpassed the other students by leaps and bounds, beautiful workmanship that flew out at Chouji, as did the works of the teachers. Kawari's palms didn't sizzle when she touched the metal, whether red hot or white. They remained tough and enduring, unaffected by the ridiculously heated metal that only came from space or the very deepest regions of the earth. By itself it was indestructible, thus you had to heat it and keep it from staying in a definite shape.

Then again, this wasn't regular star cast. The kind of Star cast that Chouji used was an alloy with other base metals to give it a lower melting point so that soft hands like Chouji's wouldn't be completely burned to the bone when they handled it. The star cast shavings from the lower floors were what consisted of the lesser amounts of star cast that represented the coloration and true durability of the metal, but it was a pale substitute for the real thing, even Chouji could tell.

When he was to bend something, whether large or small, he was expected to do so with his hands, not tools. The only tool a bear used was his hammer in the art of forging star cast and damned well better that it be. If star cast wasn't used to forge star cast how else would a proper work be made? Chouji's hammer was a basic beginner's hammer; star cast head, star cast handle, heated just as much as the metal he worked with while he worked. The thing was warped and battle-hardened, clearly having gone through more students than one.

"You understand," Kuma-Oumono had said to him, "Once you work with Star Cast to the fullest of its potential nothing will be quite the same. A bear can work tin and steel and any other base metal as a master once they have learned Star cast crafts but you lose interest in all but the most powerful and pure metals after having learned the ancient ways of metallurgy. Everything else will become child's play to you and you will find disgust in the ways of men through their crafts." The bear king continued on while Chouji listened, "While Star Cast isn't the most difficult metal to work you will find precious few in this world or the next that are more rigorous and telling than to deal with in the way of the Polar Clan. Star cast burns hotter than any metal I know of and the point at which you master the art of shaping the one true fire of metals the closer you will be to being a bear. Don't disappoint me, cub."

Chouji had been trying hard but he feared that disappointing Kuma-Oumono had already happened when he had come some years after he should have. Kuma-Oumono had expected Chouji to come much earlier, to possibly already be here and in the place that nothing would be happening quite like this, finishing up the training a human would have had to do to be accepted as a human. However, Chouji had seen too much to wish humanity upon himself any longer and too much for him to be a human integrated into the ways of bears. Now Chouji would eventually become a bear, true and proper in the classical sense. He would slough off his human body one night, Kawari told him, and he would be a bear, a truer feeling than he would have ever known in hairless pink flesh. Chouji somehow thought that day would never come. For that matter he wasn't sure if he would even get done with the regiment of training to qualify him as an adult. True mastery of Star Cast working took decades but Chouji would have been happy just to keep up with the least of his classmates.

Suddenly bear arms were on him, a pair on each arm. Here it was again. Chouji cried out angrily as a pair of helpers from a couple dozen levels deeper hoisted him off his feet and away toward the smelting bucket for another "Treatment." They slammed him down on a table and put his swollen red left hand right on the mark. Chouji struggled. "The sooner you learn to accept the flame and metal as yourself," Kawari spoke as she stepped up beside him, "The sooner you will understand why we are doing so much better than you at this." Chouji fought against the powerful bears as another nearby helper pulled a bucket of molten Star Alloy toward him on the ceiling system. "All of the bears around you, myself included, see this metal as much they blood as what comes out when they get bit by a seal on the hunt. If you want to be a bear like us you must understand that as well instead of fear the consequence of letting the molten stuff touch you. You know you'll keep your hand. Why are you worrying so much?"

Chouji's mouth opened to a scream as the metal trickle touched his hand. The bears were always careful with his tender flesh and they seemed to know better than anyone how to work this operation on weak skin. Chouji hand was in good paws but that didn't make the skull-bashingly intense pain of molten metal on skin feel any better.

And then the powder came. Chouji never knew what it was that that gray was but it did wonders for living beings with burns. Any burn, no matter what, was neutralized to a level that would restore the flesh to functioning order. It also cooled any hot metals instantly upon reaction. This was an old recipe designed for Chouji's kind; humans who would be bears, of which Chouji was the only one in the Polar Clan's prodigious history. The molten metal spread over his palms agonizingly but the gray powder dug out all of the impurities and left only clean shaving of Star Cast behind in his hand, the little slivers of lesser metals klinking softly on the surface underneath Chouji's hands. He slammed his head hard into the ceramic surface that was some times harder than steel several times until the heat was done. His hands, both left and right, were charred once again for the fifth time in a week. He was crying inside but he couldn't spare his tears, he knew. It was to be weak to cry at this. The Polar Clan didn't smile at this. Instead he lay for a moment in a cold sweat before standing, wiping his brow, and going back to his work.

Later that night, however, after kitchen duty and the nightly feast, Chouji did cry. He lay on the stone slab in his apartment, a small room with a basin and a toilet space. The bears bathed communally so few living spaces had bathing facilities but a basin came standard in every room. The "mirror" was a flat surface over the basin that was slightly clear ice on the standard opaque ice and stone of the rest of the room. Chouji held his hands in pain and sobbed alone. Where Kawari had gone he hadn't known but she had just told him to return to his room and wait for her.

Why hadn't he come years ago when it would have mattered less and he wouldn't have had to pick a path so difficult. S_hhh, sweet cub. Do Not cry for your paws, for they will grow tougher as time passes and for you cannot be rid of them until honorable battle removes them from you. Sleep this off. In a month your paws will be strong as any bear's pad. You will adapt. If you adapt you will be able, when the time comes, to free your friends and undo the wrong that your former friend has done. But all of it will be to seal up your past. You will outlive all of them. You will become a bear. If you cannot adapt, however, you will die._

Chouji sighed, his silence more a burden now than ever, though interestingly the only thing that earned him respect. He had a difficult time but eventually he slept, the pain subsiding just ever so slightly. Just enough to fade away into the night asleep.

Only just beyond his sleep having been restful he was roused. "Time to wake up, Chouji-kun. Time to wake up." Chouji's eyes fluttered open a bit. "Come now, you must wake for your lessons, sleepy head. The Polar Clan waits for no lazy cub." Chouji sat up and Kawari smiled a big smile. The light played off of her as she stood above Chouji just right so that he couldn't look at her face without squinting. She was aglow with energy, maternal energy. She was a goddess of motherliness to him. He nodded and stood, looking at his hands momentarily. He rubbed the back of his right hand against the palm of his left. They were becoming rougher, he could feel. Until even the previous morning he could feel no roughness in his palms but now the insides of his fingers were getting bristly and his palms were grizzled, scratchy to the touch. He went with Kawari to his duties.

In the Apartment Under Konoha

Hyuuga Hanabi sat on the bed she and Chouji had made love atop so many times. It had been months since she had touched him, seen him. Instead she secluded herself in the apartment. Hyuuga Hinata worked openly on the Civilian's Council Of Konoha, a shining example of what her father would have wanted her to be in public. Her strong recovery from an age old stuttering habit and shyness issues heartened the people of Konoha as well as those on the council. It aided in shadowing the fact that the threat they fought was their mouthpiece to the masses. Here was no problem to their safety any time soon.

And nobody had heard from Akimichi Chouza, Nara Shikaku, Yamanaka Ino, Rock Lee. Chouza's son had been taken with them but Chouji had left months ago. Nara Shikamaru still lie stable as well as Yamanaka Inoichi under intensive care. They didn't really need it as much anymore. Shikamaru was able to be taken from support at any time, if he was, admittedly, quite a bit under weight still. Inoichi struggled every so often but he would survive. They all would, Tsunade included... Tsunade especially.

But Hanabi... she didn't touch the masses. She was specialized, known throughout all of the Oinin of Konoha as Konoha's Ice Princess, noted for her ability to become completely undetectable save through Byakugan. It fit her character that she stay as far off the radar as possible while her elder sister worked up top. Now she pushed her limits with Byakugan, secretly making progress every day. Hinata didn't know or understand the process but, so long as Hanabi hit the locations her big sister requested of her, she was free of suspicion. She still paid her visits to Shino. She was making the very slowest of progress with him, though Hinata and Kiba were egging her on just the same. "Ya, you're pretty much the only one for the job, Hanabi-chan. You've gotten this far, nobody else'll be able to as easily as you."

And boy was that the most exhausting part of her day? She was never free of suspicion in the eerie Aburame Compound Bugs were all around her, touching her, sensing her, feeding off her intentions. She had to be careful just to avoid the suspicion of the other Aburame clan members. And Shino was so much worse. She was carrying on an ongoing relationship with him. There was no way they didn't know. If one bug talked to one other bug, just one, the whole place knew everything. At least they were a respectable people who valued their privacy. But Hanabi had no room to step on toes. She couldn't make any slip-ups that weren't already well versed and practiced. The worst thing was that, by itself, could seem fake to the Aburame, as it really was fake more than half the time.

She touched the sight of everything around her for miles. The people moving throughout their homes, the emotions that welled up within them and came out as conversation. (Though she could not hear them) Pushing her eyes past the barrier of lead made them... more inclusive. She could perceive those things without form or notable energy signatures; emotions dreams, intentions. Of course it wasn't fine tuned. Nothing could translate through the byakugan, at least not yet, as clearly as simply being next to an angry individual or knowing and utilizing dream-walking jutsu. However, she saw through the bare minimum of the byakugan. Three-Hundred-Sixty degree vision was one thing. Telescopic x-ray vision another thing...

But being able to see the anger well up inside of you and then come pouring out, all through the safety of a previously unthinkable six inches and more of lead which, according to the very oldest teachings, the byakugan couldn't penetrate even a thin sheet. Her perception spread, out toward Amegakure an the River Country. She hadn't found a real "limit" yet, just her own exhaustion points. Realistically she could use her byakugan through the lead as she would use it anywhere else, just as far and ably. Then she wondered. _A month and more of me practicing this... what are the limits without lead now?_

She stood and the door came open. She knew it was her sister. Hinata slipped in. "Are you lonely down here, Hanabi-chan?"

She shook her head. "No, Onee-sama."

"I'm glad." Hinata said, walking to their pantry. The thing was quite full. This apartment of theirs had been making quite the central command hub. Hanabi, Hinata and Kiba worked the top echelons of the movement. They had to have a place like this. "I have another mission for you, little sister."

"Anything for the lavender stone, Onee-sama." There was a burst of joy, pride within her. Anything for the Lavender Glow! Of course!

Hinata handed Hanabi a picture. "He'll understand the glow, I know it."

"And if not?" Hanabi asked. She chastised herself for even thinking to ask that question. How could he not convert? The lavender stone was so precious! She looked at the picture and a blush spread about her face. That one, of all people? Hanabi would have thought her sister would have saved him for herself.

Hinata paused, her eyes went serious... then she closed them and smiled softly. "You know what to do, Hanabi-chan. I have faith in you." Hanabi nodded and was gone.

Hinata stayed behind, even after putting the supplies away. She stepped to the bed Hanabi had been sleeping in... the one Chouji had used. She sat on it and breathed in through her nose. Here was that smell, that familiar scent of Chouji. It was captivating how it didn't overpower but also loomed so long, more than a month now. Kiba wouldn't sleep in it. Hanabi wouldn't sleep out of it. Hinata normally didn't care. However, now that she thought of it...

"I knew you, Hinata-san... But I don't anymore..." He had said...

Hinata found herself drunk on his scent, smelling the sheets, the pillows... the bed as a whole. Tears fell from her eyes as she forced his musk into her mind. "Why couldn't it have been me?" She cried into the pillow. "Why couldn't he have just seen reason?" She sobbed, sniffing hard as her stuffed nose could at the smell of Chouji in the blankets.

A pair of strong hands snaked about her shoulders. "Hina-chan. You don't need to worry yourself about it." Kiba's masculine voice touched her ears. It was like the sound of pure spring water rushing over the rocks of the stream. "We don't need this bed anymore. No guests. We can just replace it."

Hinata raise her head, her puffy red eyes locked on Kiba. Chouji's scent faded away. She nodded slowly. After a swallow she kissed him. Kiba pulled her up and they tore the bed to pieces. It was too much of a reminder away from their goals. They didn't need it. That was what Kiba had told her before they made love in the kitchen. Hinata felt complete. This man, at least, understood the call. None could deny the wisdom of the Lavender Glow.

In the Jungle Country

Chouza's hair grew steadily back in. Shikaku's hair wasn't so fast to make way. They had shaved their heads a month back, to signify their "birth" into the new order of enlightenment. In time their hair would grow again back to the old length. It would be grayed and stained from all the ashes... but holy men could smoke to their heart's content. Chouji had renounced humanity. In a way his father and Shikaku would do the same.

Chouza smoked at his chillum. Shikaku loaded his own. "Funny how we just get high all the time now." Shikaku joked with a smile. "What was the point of this?"

"It's not traditional Sadhu." Chouza admitted, "But in this time who has need to go to a guru anymore? We must be our own teachers..."

"Not traditional indeed..." Shikaku smiled, smoking his own chillum.

"Over time both of us shall understand this far better... the Dhuni goes cold though... If you would be so kind." Chouza requested.

Shikaku nodded, placing a piece of wood in the fire. The fire that had been going all month in the Jungle Country, amongst the chopping of Banyan and chiseling of teak. The two of them now lived under no roofs. They sat and meditated most days, minding their business. The others had thought, at first, that Shikaku and Chouza were abandoning the new effort against Hinata and Hanabi but the two of them laughed that off quick enough. Something told both of them, soon enough, they wouldn't need to be the leaders of the new village effort. Something told them all they had to do was sit an enjoy what time they had. It was a relieving sort of relinquishment.

"So you actually have practice in this stuff..." Shikaku inquired

Chouza shook his head. "Only a little. Enough to say I could have become a clergyman if I had felt so inclined... but I didn't. You know some of it too."

"Only enough to have kept me interested."

Chouza "hmmed" for some time, speaking some small words, little mantras to pass his thoughts along. He smoked, tapped his foot, shook his head a bit more, spoke another mantra. "We'll have a guest tonight..." he said with a modicum of confidence.

What makes you say that?" Shikaku asked, cutting a long length of banyan vine with his chakra and placing half of it into the fire.

"That you'd ask me." Chouza smirked

"Guess we'll see." Shikaku muttered, forming mudras in his free hand as he fed the home hearth.

Back In Konoha

Hanabi wandered through Konoha, looking about the streets for where she was to go. The picture had name, address, birthday... well just about any information Hanabi could have wanted. No mystery with who it was, after all. Hinata would have done her homework on this one had she never come in contact with the blessed Lavender Stone.

Down the street, round the corner, up the stairs... knock the door.

Uzumaki Naruto opened the door cautiously. Upon seeing Hyuuga Hanabi at his residence, though, he balked, opening it more. "H-Hanabi-chan?" Naruto stuttered. Hanabi didn't talk to him much, never had. She imagined this must have been as strange to him as it was to her, which was no small thing to say.

Hinata had been obsessed with this man as long as Hanabi had cared to pay attention. It was not the kind of obsession Hanabi held for Chouji. Hanabi had grown attached to him because, despite her side in all of this, he understood her place. The Lavender Glow had gotten her. She couldn't deny it, she was too smart to. Chouji, though he was less... able, in the scholarly fields and those of intellect and wisdom, understood the bondage of necessity and duty. He must of... or he wouldn't have left her behind as he had promised Hinata he would that one night they thought she had been asleep... and she wasn't. He put the needs of the many, at least on his side of the fence, ahead of his own needs and the needs of the few, herself. It captured her, the way he would comfort her. But Hinata had obsessed over Naruto as any stalker stereotype would have. She knew everything about him; his missions and the statistics thereof, his favorite foods, his favorite hang-outs, his sexual preferences, his hobbies, his jutsu (by name and some by practice) and just about anything else you could think to find out about him.

So why wasn't Hinata not converting Uzumaki Naruto? Why was Hanabi? "My apologies, Naruto-sama. May I enter your abode?" This would be as easy as Kakashi had been, though. Same teacher, same mannerisms. He had also trained under the Sannin Jiraiya. Of all people Hinata was positive they could convert, they resisted the urge to go to the Sannin for help, for turning. It was no mystery that Jiraiya had been "in the game" decades longer than Hanabi and her elder sister. That paired with the fact that some individuals didn't turn AND didn't drain made it difficult. Hanabi had been given a run for her money when she had taken Kakashi. She almost didn't get out on time. She almost passed out from the ecstasy of it all.

Now that she and her sister knew the pleasures and fatigue of an adult life they were very keenly aware of their limits in the bedroom. Jiraiya was well out of their league. It would have been nice if Tsunade had converted. That problem would already be solved...

Naruto let her in shyly His place was, as Hanabi could have expected, not too clean but not completely trashed... At least his kitchen was in working order as Hanabi sat down on his couch so he could make her some tea. "So... Hanabi-chan. Why here? You lookin for somethin?"

Hanabi nodded meekly. "Onee-sama is busy with the Council right now... and I don't have much of anything to do. I don't get missions anymore so most of my time is training and research. I've..." She paused, like an actress would at any appropriate time during her lines, to better the suspense for the audience. "Wanted to tell you something for a while..."

Naruto looked over his counter at Hanabi as she slowly stripped her vest off, just the outermost layer of clothing, enough to imply comfort but not closeness. It was her coat, who wouldn't take it off? "That so?" Naruto asked slowly. As of present only clan members and wildly prestigious ninja had been targeted. Rock Lee, Mighto Gai, Yuuhi Kurenai. All of them were safe. Uzumaki Naruto hadn't even rated on the radar when they had started and he still didn't. With the Kyuubi inside of him he would bring power for the stone. He brought her some tea as she sat on the couch, sipping his own gingerly. It was hot from the stove, "Y-You sure this is the right time, eh?" He asked, looking at her chest as covertly as a horny 24 year old could. She didn't need the byakugan to know she was being ogled. And Naruto was falling for the bait about as quickly as she imagined he would. Hinata was tall and lithe with supple curves all over the place. Hanabi followed that basic frame, albeit hers was much shorter. Her curves, on the other hand, accented her well muscled body well, Often her own teammates had met with unfortunate ends trying to get a peek in a fight instead of watching out for their own skins during sparring sessions.

"It's the best time, Naruto-san." She said, appearing shy. "I haven't known how to say it... so I thought I would just stop by and tell you." She slowly pulled the tea to her lips, that subtle shake of unsureness came with it, that perfectly acted facade Hanabi had trained herself in for missions upon missions of undercover work. She brought the tea to her lips. It was hot. The flinch, she dropped the tea on her lap clumsily. At least she suspected Naruto would pass it off as that. She squealed falsely, though the pain of hot tea was very real. Naruto jumped into action, apologizing and offering help. Hanabi let her pants slip down subtly, showing the tender pink flesh of her thigh right where the tea had fallen. "Naruto-kun..." She said shyly, "Please let me take these off. They're wet and they need to dry."

The nosebleed effect was immediate. Naruto had caved. There was no way he couldn't. So glad was Hanabi however, that this target, unlike the Aburame and the covert targets that Hinata had a hard time pinning down that Hanabi usually got, did everything she needed him to. He fell atop her, hands on her breasts roughly. Was Naruto a virgin? It couldn't be, Naruto had gone with Jiraiya training. Hanabi had done that much research, at least. No way he couldn't have lost that by now. She looked up at Naruto, her hand idly tugging down at her pants, half mast on her legs. She hadn't ever noticed it until now... not much, but Naruto was very well built. No wonder her sister liked him so much. "Hanabi-chan. I can't control myself anymore." He said. "Did you just come in to tease me?"

Hanabi looked shyly to the side. "I was worried about my sister all this time..."

Naruto blinked, "Hinata-chan? What about her?"

… Was this man that dense? Could he really not know? How could it be? It didn't matter. Hanabi reached up and pulled Naruto into a kiss. He wasn't inclined to fight her away. When they parted Hanabi said, "Nevermind, it isn't important, I've always really liked you, Naruto-san. I want to show you that."

Naruto look moved by this. Hanabi smiled inwardly. This much she was glad to carry out. Without wasting any time he pulled her shirt over her head, one swift motion. Hanabi was amazed at the accuracy of it all. Then her bra went, her pants and underwear. She blinked for a second and he was nude atop her. Where had her clothes even gone? It had just happened so fast. No, Naruto was definitely not a virgin. And the effect on that rising feeling that came up every time... It was driving her wild. Naruto was very well built, now that she really looked at him. All that training had worked into a well carved body, muscled and toned. As his hands went between her legs he would discover no foreplay would be needed. Hanabi, for the first time, felt small. Not small as she actually was but small as in powerless. Was there a reason Hinata didn't take Naruto for herself? Was there something that would happen that Hanabi hadn't taken into account.

There was that third option. The Aburame worked with Kikaichu to keep the draining effect from occurring... And Naruto was the Jinchuu-

Sometime, lost in her initial thoughts, Naruto had taken action. She shuddered hard with ecstasy. Where had it come from? "You're really cute. I never thought Hanabi-chan could be this adorable." Naruto said with a grin as his fingers wriggled inside of her. She shook on his couch uncontrollably. What had the Sannin taught him? How thankful Hinata hadn't given Hanabi Jiraiya's photo. If these were the fruits of Naruto's training under Jiraiya... this was why he always had women at his beck and call...

Another crash of ecstasy. Hanabi was losing it fast. She couldn't let Naruto wear her out at foreplay. She reached up to him and pulled him closer. This may or may not have been a good idea based on the location of his hands but she half gasped into his ear. "Inside! Naruto-kun... P-Please!"

He didn't spare any delay. Hanabi had half hoped he would take his time in lining it up... something. At least Kakashi had been a gentle one, willing to go slow depending on the level of his partner. Naruto wouldn't be held at any pace other than his own though. He rammed into her, his hot member penetrating her to her very core. Hanabi slapped her hand over her lips but it didn't stop the squeal of delight from coming out. One thing that was best about an apartment situation... every neighbor had sex. These compounds there was no privacy but in a private apartment like Naruto lived in who would question the neighbors going at it come sunset? Normal people did live here, after all. With all the danger people were more likely to be having sex, even. Young, able bodied, important men were being accosted in their homes by some unknown source and literally drained dry. People got scared. They wanted action, that last little bit of tail before they may or may not be taken in the night, left for dead the next morning. And with women now on the roster of drainees and followers alike, they really had some pent up energy to spend in their standard housing apartments.

The worst part about the whole endeavor, and Hanabi found out soon there was a worst part even about this, was that Hanabi was close to passing out at any given point. Technically she was on a mission but now Naruto, who her sister had been lusting over for... ever? Was pounding at her from behind, making her squeal and twist and unconsciously try to get away. He wouldn't let her, though. He would just pull her back by the legs and slam into her harder. Eventually he pulled out. Hanabi tried to crawl away. It had to stop! It was too much! Hanabi had never been realistically pushed to her limits like this but... if Naruto continued much longer she would lose her purpose. She'd just get lost...

And just when she though sweet safety was at hand, reaching for her still wet pants on the floor, as though they were Home Base to the ultimate game of "Holy Shit," she was lifted bodily into the air... and right back against Naruto, deeper than before inside of her. She grabbed around his shoulders, her heaving breasts rubbing against his chest as he held her up. She drooled on him, moaned into his chest, bit his shoulder. It just wouldn't stop. Hanabi had been going for... Kami, she'd lost count. "N-N-Naruto-k-kun?" She sputtered out into his eyes before letting out a sweet sort of squeak, "T-Too much... P-Please... i-i-inside..."

"That's so cute..." She heard Naruto say with smug satisfaction. She turned redder, from anger now. He thought he was so cool, didn't he? "Alright, Hanabi-chan." And Hanabi couldn't brood over it anymore. Once he slammed into her and it filled her completely, pressing the button at her deepest parts that just said "Lose your mind!" Three more times he swelled, Hanabi rammed her forehead against Naruto's chest, trying to stay in the game. _Please end,_ She thought desperately. Four more more violent thrusts later and he let go inside of her. She sighed as a wave of electricity fell across her body, first relaxed, then completely tense, then she slumped again, exhausted, feeling him fill her insides with his seed.

But she never thought there could be a forth option...

She leaned against him. He still held her against him in the afterglow, inside of her, pulsing and slowly filling her even still. A low growl came from his throat. "Naruto?" Hanabi asked, raising her head drowzily.

His teeth were longer, eyes redder, whiskers more prominent. The Kyuubi No Youko was coming alive within him. What was happening? At the same time that steady life energy flowed into her but he wasn't slowing down. A red sheen came to his skin, then it burned, inside and against her. She pushed away, "N-Naruto-kun, what's happening?"

"H-Hanabi-chan?" Naruto's growl came in her ear, "What have you done to me? What's happening?"

Hanabi couldn't say herself. Again, like with Shino, she'd been unprepared. With Shino, however, nothing happened. This was definitely something. His flesh burned against hers. She could feel the energy move into her skin. She needed away. Naruto's form kept growing, changing. Three long tails emerged from behind him. He wasn't changing right now was he? He was holding her too close for her to get away, too tight to push off. She could smell the poison around him, the venomous chakra of the Kyuubi.

And finally he let go of her. The whole front of her burned as she fell to the ground, a fourth tail slowly sprouting up behind him. His flesh stripped off to red chakra skin below. A fifth tail was coming slowly from behind him. Something was dreadfully wrong. Naruto, a miniature form of the Kyuubi No Youko now stared Hanabi's nude form down. He was struggling inside but... he wasn't a believer. She must have instinctively drained him. But there was so much energy. No way she could hold back the intentions of the Kyuubi.

A flash and she was gone, She appeared a mile away, seeing the devastation from a distance. Naruto's hulking form grew and climbed atop building, shouting in pain and anger. Tails grew. Hanabi could see he was at six and seven together. Bony structure formed around his body. Hinata stood next to her, a hard emotion in her eyes. In his teen years the Jinchuuriki had come to harmony between his bijuu and himself. That now, so many year later, Naruto very much lost control put several thoughts of doubt in Hanabi's mind.

It wasn't long until eight tails predominated. Naruto leaped out of the village and into the sky, one gigantic jump all he needed to leave sight. "Are you alright, Hanabi-chan?" Hinata asked, still serious, looking in the direction Naruto left.

Hanabi's front was red, not from the tea. She hurt all over. It almost seemed like Naruto had been the one to drain her. She was thankful just to be alive. "How did you know, Onee-sama?" She asked, her voice bare of emotions.

"I didn't..." Hinata responded. Her face was red, from what thoughts Hanabi couldn't tell. "I thought... I thought he would be the one to say yes. You should get back to the apartment. We'll fix you up there."

Back In the Jungle Country

Shikaku smoked at the Dhuni. Chouza had gone to the nearest clear water stream. Here in the jungle it was easy to get water from the wrong river. Rock Lee came and sat next to him. "Nara-sama?" He asked stiffly

Shikaku looked at Lee. Had the boy always been covered in such a sheen of energy? Was the Elder Nara already that baked? Maybe it was a combination. "Baba works, kid." He said, lighting up a cigarette, "I kinda got rid of the family title and all that when I shaved my head."

"Ah, yes! Baba-san?" He reiterated, " I-isn't what you're smoking illegal?"

Shikaku looked at the chillum in his lap and then took a drag from his cig. "Damn, this early?" He said to himself. Lee made a noise of inquiry. Shikaku shook his head. "Ya but since when does legality have to do with this entire scenario?" Shikaku asked. Lee raised a bushy eyebrow in confusion. Shikaku smiled, taking another drag from his cigarette. "I've left my claim behind, This is one of the few things I'll have left to me as a Sadhu. Let an old guy enjoy his pleasures."

Lee balked at this. "W-What's it like?"

Shikaku looked at Lee, all tense and bright eyed, bushy tailed. He was so like a squirrel in the coming spring, so excited for the nuts he would inevitably lose anyway. Hmm... that was an analogy for his friend. Chouza would like it. Maybe Lee needed Charas for some calm down. They all knew already that Lee was not to consume alcohol. He handed off the chillum and took a long match from the Dhuni to light it.

And there went his bowl... Lee powered through the hit and coughed the entire bowl of hash out in one smooth hit, followed by a coughing fit. Shikaku took his bowl back, looked into it. "Do you have a some ryo?" He asked Lee nodded dizzily and reached into his pack, tossing a couple coins on is blanket as he wobbled away. Shikaku couldn't help from giving a chuckle as he gathered the donation. Sadhu had no material possessions save for a few essentials; Smoking device, (normally a clay chillum) blanket, bit of cloth, some basics. But largely, now that Chouza and Shikaku had renounced their material lives, they lived on donations and the benevolence of the universe.

He looked up to the sky. He knew something would be coming. He said a mantra, formed a couple mudras, dropped another bowl. It wasn't hard, being Sadhu, just dangerous. The idea was to embody the destroyer deity in the flesh, to suffer the final sufferings of life so as to purify oneself from the wheel and sooner reach enlightenment. Chouza stepped back, a little wet from the river in his small amount of clothing. No shirts for the two of them. He spoke a mantra, calling to his divine wife and sat next to Shikaku on the blanket, loading his own chillum with a mixture of charas and tobacco. "Here he comes." He said calmly as he held the charas with two hands, smoking long from it.

Shikaku still couldn't get it quite right, these huge inhalations and plumes of smoke. Chouza had practice, to be fair. But Shikaku smoked tobacco. He didn't understand how it was quite so easy for his friend. The former Akimichi would chastise him on his lack of form and tell him to smoke more sometimes. "Somethin tells me you know a goodly deal more than you let onto about this whole destroyer aspect." Shikaku told him as he took the chillum and smoked from it.

"So do you." Chouza said with simplicity, "All people are born geniuses, my friend. We just have to remember what we have done before. I've done this before and I can feel it in me."

"So... seventy-thousand years out of the loop and now you're back?" Shikaku asked

"Somethin like that." He agreed, "Fake it till you make it." Shikaku coughed. Chouza turned to him. "Lungs... Not throat, lungs..."

Shikaku nodded slowly and went in for another go. It gave his nose a stinging sensation and his eyes watered. "Oh... I get it." he chuckled after a few minutes passing back and forth.

The Kyuubi No Youko slammed down in front of them. They looked up at it. Naruto within roared at them, right in their faces but they sat and smiled at him and the force seemed to go no further. "Told ya." Chouza said with a pleased smile, bowing his head to Naruto. The eight tailed bone-yard monstrosity balked at the lack of reaction. "All you must do is end the cycle." Chouza finished.

Naruto's form shrunk back a moment, then advanced but Shikaku and Chouza only smiled at him. His tails faded slowly, one by one fading back into him. Something kept him with them. Soon enough Naruto stood nude in front of them. Chouza repeated a mantra, basic compassion. Shikaku smoked. Naruto looked at them in mild confusion, clearly tired but still ambulatory. "Come sit with us, Naruto-kun. There is much to know." Shikamaru's father offered. Naruto found himself sitting cross-legged with them by the Dhuni. Water started dripping down from the higher canopy. It was raining harder Chouza fetched wood for the fire. Naruto smoked and spoke with them. About Hanabi and what had happened to him.

Chouza and Shikaku, in turn, told Naruto about Chouji and the Jungle Country. How had he known to leap toward them, he had asked himself as they sat by the fire. Chouza answered, "Perhaps it's best that you don't know. The Kyuubi brought you here and so you are."

"Then how do we get the Village back, this being what it is?" Naruto asked his elders.

"We'll wait." Shikaku said. "Chouji will return in under four years. Until then this base in the Jungle Country will determine what happens and what doesn't to those who stand against Hinata's regime."

Shikaku smoked an Chouza continued. "That said, it is good that you have come to us."

Naruto nodded. "So what is this stuff?" He asked, being passed the chillum for the second time.

"Charas. Connects you to the gods." Chouza said with a small smile that matched Shikaku's

Both of them knew better than to ask for donations. Naruto was nude. Neither one cared either. As Sadhu they took the sexual energy in the atmosphere and purified it so it would be better used in a more productive, spiritual manner. Perhaps that would be the most powerful aspect of their lifestyle in this time. Hinata and Hanabi seduced their targets. Chouza and Shikaku, though still viable men, would slip from such attachments as lust. Perhaps that made Chouza and Shikaku the most secret of weapons against the opposing faction. Naruto lost his train of thought for a bit. Easy enough as that was. Soon enough, however, he got it back. "But what'll we do?" He asked, finally gaining his composure again, only to lose it.

"You always wanted to be Hokage." Shikaku noted.

"But..." Naruto started

"We are old men, Naruto-kun." Chouza cut him off. "It is time for the new and foolhardy to take up throne. Our days just ended."

Naruto turned to Shikaku but the man was on Chouza's side. "We shall be here but it falls upon you to take up this effort, Naruto. You are the only one minded enough to succeed."

"And when Chouji returns in under four years time you will take back Konohagakure No Sato." Chouza finished

"Until then," Shikaku picked back up as he and Chouza switched out in talking, the former Akimichi taking some time to roll a new ball of hashish, "You must maintain what we have put together for you and remain faithful to your goals."

Naruto was aghast at first, nude as his birth day in front of the fathers of two of his good friends, who had both become holy men since the last time he saw them. And Hinata was evil... What were the chances? Then, eventually, he felt it in his mind. This was just what he had to do. This was his role, wasn't it? He grinned. "Guess I'll be Hokage after all... But first I'll deal with here."

"Might want to put some pants on first, kid." Shikaku chuckled. Chouza laughed at this an smoked more. "We're old men. Doesn't really matter if we're nude. But you got it worse off. Whose gonna take a naked Hokage seriously?"

Naruto didn't let it other him too much. He asked where to go and they pointed.

Meanwhile, in Hyōga Sanmyaku, Chouji felt something. It was faint but, as he sniffed at the air after a hard day of torturing his hands, he smelled something new.

"That's the smell of progress..." Kawari Spoke, stepping into the room at just the right time, as she always seemed to do. "Your friends are doing what they must, all of them, to make sure you come back to save the day. You mustn't let them down, little cub." He nodded. How he could smell such a thing so far away he couldn't say... but he was steadily changing, whether he liked to face the fact or not. "Now onto paw signal lessons, Little Cub. Gotta learn to talk, after all.

{HR}


	7. Crystallization Realization, Replication

Sensuality From The Stars

A Hinata x Kiba Fanfiction

Alrighty, so this story is again moving categorizations. I'm changing it to a KibaNata story, because why not, it's a popular pairing and Hinata does go with Kiba in this one. Though the story is classified KibaHina we all know it's a bit more spread out than that. Before anyone asks, there will be no ChouzaKaku. Right now I'm trying to get back into all the projects I so neglectfully left unmessed with on . Zenith is getting more work to it and my pet project is going well.

A warning to all of you straightedge readers. If you haven't noticed, Drugs are going to be a commonly recurring element. For one reason or another this fic will include Opium, Cannabis, Tobacco, Alcohol and all that other stuff. Not sayin do it but it's gonna be in this and they might. If you have a problem with it and haven't already obviously stopped reading because of it, Stop reading here. The "Drug Talk" Isn't going to stop here. That's why my fics are rated M, normally no matter what.

{HR}

Chapter Seven: Crystallization, Realization, Replication

Two months more since Chouji had felt that last feeling of humanity, so far away. Gradually he seemed to be forgetting his life as a human, the fine details of it all; the smell of Ichiraku Ramen, the joy of reading a book in the park, the thrill of ninja missions. They were slowly wiping themselves clean from his mind, all of these old memories. Already his pads were black with Star Cast. He was no master but he had grow to surpass his peers. They no longer faced away from him in the smithing lessons. He kept up with them, twenty levels down from before, where truer metals like Titanium and Gold were alloyed with Star Cast to better the sheen and purity, density and chakra absorption. His paws shone with a reflective glow he didn't know human hands could reproduce. But they weren't human hands now, were they? They had started becoming paws in his time here.

It was strange. As the days went by and Chouji's hands took a beating, his flesh was staining black up his arms, like Kawari's. He had never thought a process, any process, could change human physiology as this was but the swelling, the burning processes. All of this had started to compact Chouji's hand. His fingers were thicker and his palms were growing larger. His thickening nails were blackening on the tips of his fingers. He was definitely changing to a bear, not just emulating the style and life of which. "As you learn at first you will change gradually," Kawari had told him only when his palms had just stated to blacken. "Then the bear within you will grow restless.

"All humans have the potential to form into bears," She had told him, "But, due to living so long outside of proper flesh, you must harden your body back to the shape it wants you to want it to be. Eventually the process will start going more rapidly. You will start visibly changing from day to day. Your skin will blacken and your hair will white." And already the tips of his mane were frosting over. "It is a scary process but it rewards those who finish the path tenfold and more."

"Today." Kawari whispered in his ear as he rose in the morning chill, "We will start you doing something new, Little Cub."

Later that morning Chouji stood sleepily under a tall ceiling that somehow snowed down on him. "Today we teach you the beginnings of the Polar Katas. In a time ago you would have learned these Katas and still kept your humanity but now you must learn them as we do, as a child would learn to walk. Thus so..." The ground under Chouji reached up around his ankles, pulling him into the icy stone, "We will break your legs." Chouji's mind raced in shock. Were they really going to cripple him?

He struggled to get away but Kawari only advanced. The ground snatched up at his arms and pinned him to the ground. Chouji roared in fright, anger. Why were they doing this? "It is a mother's love that compels us to hurt those we care for, oft times." Kawari said, her smile fading as she stood above Chouji, staring into the universe. "A baby bird is forcibly thrown from the nest. If they do not fly they will perish." Kawari leaned down to Chouji's legs, running a finger up and down the left one. "Children of the Polar Clan are similarly put in this dangerous position with the Polar Katas, which have been handed down since the Beast Man, the Founder of this Clan. Normally we don't have to break their legs. They learn it growing up.

"However, your legs are so used to walking like a human they must be broken and retrained." Chouji squirmed, looked at his legs one last time. Kawari placed a hand around his right ankle. Goodbye beloved right...

A snap and Chouji passed out.

He woke, his legs on fire. He moaned and groaned and struggled to hold his legs in his stone slab of a bed, atop furs that didn't help soften the pain at all. It was so painful. He felt his legs gently, trying to hold back the pain. They were so kinked, knotted up and broken in so many places. How would he ever walk again?

_You must simply stand and walk_ that motherly voice whispered. It was Kawari, Chouji had learned quite the while ago. _That's how the bird flies. That's how the bear learns his first Kata. You have seen them for days. Why not use them?_ But Kawari wasn't near and Chouji, no matter how often he tried, couldn't ever stop thinking of a soft, warm figure surrounding him when he heard her voice, the softest voice he had ever heard, like being born into his mother's arms so peacefully.

He gradually slid from his bed, intense pain wracking his every strand of hair. He stood shakily on broken legs, face planting a few times. Each time he hit the cold stone floor that voice would echo in his mind, _Just get back up, Little one. Soon you will know what bears are. Soon you will know what you are._ And he would struggle again to a stand and start the very first vestiges of the ancient Practice Kata. They wouldn't work yet as they should but he would learn them nonetheless. His legs would heal. Bear didn't suffer crippled limbs so easily as this...

And for five days nobody knocked on the door or fed him or came to him to see if he was alright. In fact, he never saw Kawari once the entire five days he was learning again to walk. At the end, Kawari opened the door to their room and came in. Chouji's eyes were closed, his senses open. The room was frostier than normal. His frozen legs dragged on the floor, just precise enough to stir the polar energies of the room enough to notice. The lower half of his mane of crimson was white as snow and the frost was gradually climbing. He hadn't left the room or smithed for a week yet his hands... the steady change from human hand to hyper-articulate paw was accelerating. Somehow he could tell that his form, however, was not the almighty test. His appearance wouldn't matter as much as the steps that came after his integration into the culture. What concerned him more; He didn't hunger or thirst at all.

"Do your legs feel better?" She asked. As he swept in his practice form he signaled positive to her from his hands. "Very good, Little Cub." She praised him. "You are growing so well." He would have smiled. He felt pride for his achievements. He felt like a child that had done well... and to her he must have been one. This realization brought Chouji back to his proper place. She was his doting mother figure while he was still on the scale of the cubs. Until he would be considered an adolescent, which was decided differently than just age to the bears, she would be his mother; the only light in this harsh reality that he was alone, entirely. But she was a mother, not a sister or a lover.

The presence of her in this doting fashion was a constant reminder to his adult male brain that he wasn't worth notice in the Polar Clan. He was a passing novelty to the other bears. Oh look, a human trying to become a bear... Sure they'd had Kawari's type and this system for ages, entire eons of civilization where humanity just didn't come. Chouji was the fourth person ever to contact the bears, and he had done so through Kuma-Oumono; the almighty Bear King who spoke with the voice of all bear clans and especially the highest order; The Polar Clan. The only way to get in was to contact direct and if you had contracted even one bear aside from a polar bear, one summon at all, the way was barred to you. The Polar Clan does not welcome those with alternate preferences. None of the individuals who had joined had ever done so as Chouji had either. Kawari spoke to him, "But you must learn to feel your legs lest they freeze you down. Many a young bear dies from this cold. It starts at the legs and goes up. By the time you notice you're already dead."

Chouji stopped mid-step. Kawari moved behind him and put her hand on his leg. The pain was terrifying, Chouji growled. "Don't be a baby, now, cub." Kawari said with a giggle. She swung her legs in tandem with his for an hour, her hands moving the same path. He watched her and she watched him, though it was more direct from him. She told him what to do and what not to do. He had still never known how a blind one such as her could teach him and understand the flash language of bear paws or pound out such spectacular pieces without the means with which to see her handiwork. But she did not see with her eyes. She saw with everything else, including something Chouji guessed was unique even among the Polar Clan... Unique to those born blind.

After two more days a full week had gone by. Chouji sat in his room on the bed as a bear would sit. Large legs sitting in half lotus, as was most natural for a bear to sit. His legs crooked but slowly coming to what they wanted to be. His arms were black now, completely. His hair had made no progress but his feet were gradually darkening. They were widening and becoming thicker, taller. His hands were practically paws, minus fur, minus the size of it all. "Beast Man was human originally." Kawari reminded him as he meditated. "He bound himself to winter and trained bears to pound metal ore into shapes, their first true step to sapience. Slowly he became a bearlike man and slew the Archaic bears, which helped him to further his transformation. He devoured their souls, what bears he defeated, and those massive souls powered him, allowed him to capture winter's most ferocious essence in the body of a single woman made of snow, whom he called Yuki-Onna. She gained flesh of blue afterward and bore his daughter, the Snow Child. When she shed her mortal flesh one day and became the first snowflakes to fall upon the world the Beast Man lamented and cut his love free from her body of blue flesh, seeing his wife's desire to live apart from him in their daughter. She became again the raging blizzards of Hyōga Sanmyaku and The Beast Man wandered off into the blizzards to be with her and their child again."

Chouji had researched this but every time Kawari told it to him he liked it. "How do your legs feel?" Chouji signed positive. He didn't feel them anymore, his legs. He knew their status but could cease caring. "Very good, Little Cub. You have been so long away from your friends, though, that they may have grown restless without you, another friend. You must go to them, your new peers and fellow students. You have much practice to do and less time than any proper bear would stand for.

And when she brought him to his new "classroom" he found friend was another word, in Hyōga Sanmyaku, that didn't necessarily mean what you might have thought. These cubs were bigger. This class was for the Polar Katas, for fighting in the true polar method, as adolescents learned. Something told Chouji that four years would certainly not be enough... but he had to do it nonetheless...

In The Jungle Country

Naruto organized around the site of the new village. People had come far and wide to assist in Konoha's plight. Intelligence had reported Hinata was taking over, more or less. The stir Naruto had caused two months before only proved to put her and the council further into control. The civilians were helpless without authority. Hinata had taken her father's example. She was that authority now. The rest of the Council seemed to just step aside for her at this point. She really had taken over.

Meanwhile Shikaku and Chouza continued their lives as young Sadhu. Naruto would come to them now and again to ask advice. The would stir wisdom up from... somewhere, and he would go away. Chouza was thinning out, though both their hair was steadily growing back. Shikaku's hair was a long stubble now. He rubbed ash in his hair now after every bowl. The otherwise black strands were stained gray from all the ashes. Chouza's red mane was already growing back nicely, dreading properly, as he would have wanted. It grew significantly faster than Shikaku's but who was really keeping track? They smoked, day in, day out. Shikaku had chosen to take on Hatha Yoga. Chouza chose "Buddha's Palm Tai Chi."

Presently Chouza ran his open hands along some unseen line and Shikaku had contorted himself into something vaguely resembling a pretzel. People came from far and wide not only because of the new village in he making, of which nobody quite had a name for yet, but for the Holy Men that had started there. Some people were snide about it; disrespectful, perhaps even slanderous, saying the two men were just putting on a show in this troubled time. These accusations didn't phase the men. More often than not, however, the people who came for Shikaku and Chouza were there for guidance or learning. The two young Sadhu were drawing people to the cause only by existing. Everything they received they gave away and everything they needed, if they felt someone else needed it more, they gave it to them instead.

It was dangerous, the path of Sadhu. They could feel it, as their minds connected to a higher plane they could start to feel their bodies slowly slipping away into destruction, suffering, death as life portrays it. It was so soon and already they were aware of it. Were they remembering or were they hallucinating, Shikaku had asked Chouza more than once. Chouza just shook his head with a smile every time. "Are the two so different?" he would ask back. They were getting coherent flashes every now and then; nothing serious or important but very real nonetheless.

Naruto stepped up to the two of them. Neither moved. "Why me?" he asked, conflict in his voice.

Chouza was the one to answer him. "Isn't it what you wanted?"

"Yes," he answered. "But now I don't."

"Then that is why." The former Akimichi answered, "As long as you wanted it you couldn't have it, but as soon as you relinquish your desire for it you will attain it, or at least be content until it comes to you."

Naruto looked at the ground. The village's colors had been decided as black and green, which Naruto was garbed in as the Kage of the new village. The straw hat of the Kage on his head. "Sit with us..." Shikaku muttered, disentangling a leg from behind his head and loading his chillum. "Relax a moment, Kage-Sama."

Naruto hesitantly sat. They handed him the chillum. He reluctantly smoked it. "Third used to smoke too." Chouza said, still doing his Tai Chi. "Gave him a hole new point of view. Allowed him better crystal ball gazing."

Naruto coughed and Shikaku chuckled quietly. He'd learned how better to smoke with Chouza in these past couple months. Those large clouds Chouza was training him for still eluded him but there was progress, of this he could tell. Naruto couldn't hold nor hit well. "I'm trying to work all of this.." Naruto said slowly. "But it's so much. It's tiring."

Chouza rumbled in thought as Shikaku smoked with Naruto, his hands gently waving through the air. "Stop worrying about what isn't." Shikaku said with a grin, "If you can, do."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but Ino's voice reached their ears before he could speak. "Uzumaki-Sama!" She called to him from a ways away. Shikaku's smile grew and he made a noise of contentedness. Naruto swore under his breath. "Why's she gotta call me that?" he mumbled, "Why can't she just keep calling me Naruto like before?"

Ino stepped up and looked at Chouza and Shikaku. She had grown a bit of contempt for them as of late. They had simply stopped. Nobody was told when they shaved their hair, claimed asceticism, so forth. But they had done it nonetheless. She believed, it was clear to see, that Chouza and Shikaku had very tangible material attachments in this world, an that they had no business leaving it all behind to stretch and smoke. She was still also very sore about her father, whom Hinata had put into intensive care, who was still in Konoha taken care of by the enemy. "You need to come back to the Council Room, Uzumaki-sama. The Aburame have come as an entire Clan." She said, her eyes never leaving Shikaku or Chouza. "There are things to talk about. You shouldn't be out here, wasting your time with smelly men..." The directivity in her eyes was very clear.

Naruto sighed and gave a longing look to the blanket they sat on before stepping away. "I think she dislikes us, brother." Chouza said, having never opened his eyes or ceased his Tai Chi.

"In time she'll learn what's up." Shikaku sad calmly, lighting a cigarette. He lifted his body from the ground with a hand and unbent himself, straightening out and contorting a different way, one leg behind his head and the other supporting him. He formed mudras in both hands, standing.

"In time we'll have a guest who will join us." Chouza said, changing his form subtly.

"I think it's time we make a move ourselves..." Shikaku said quietly

Chouza stopped his form. "Hmm... Maybe. Don't let them say we never helped out after our vows." Shikaku grinned. They collected their things, ritually extinguished the Dhuni and disappeared.

Ino came back later, only to find them gone, heart flame extinguished. She huffed angrily at this. She had come, for once, for advice. She didn't now what to do about any of this and she had needed to talk to them specifically about it... How was she to handle this place without them? There was nobody here who was really her friend or family. She was so alone. Naruto was the new Kage, Shikamaru and Chouji's fathers had become Sadhu Holy Men or whatever. Her mother was in Konoha at their flower shop, unable to leave, her Father was near death, her teammates, gone; one near death right next to her dad and the other having renounced ever even being a human in the first place. He would never speak to her again. He would never speak...

How was she to live any longer, with so much taken from her in the world? She fell to her knees and pounded the earth, she screamed and cried and hit the ground and... She was gone

In Konohagakure No Sato

"So wait... you mean we just have to start walking... and eventually we get there?" Shikaku's voice asked in the distance.

"Ya, guess that's how it worked." Chouza responded as they neared the gate.

"Holy Hell..." Shikaku's voice droned a bit, though still pleased. "This is really the way to get around. Don't know why I hadn't thought of it before."

"Really is the cheapest and safest way to travel." Only hours before they had left the Jungle Country, some countries away past both Sand and Earth Country and all the others. Naruto had made it in a day because he had been Kyuubi. Lee made it in a day because he could just run that fast. Both had been exhausted. It was many days journey if not more. Chouza and Shikaku didn't have to walk long, just so long as they walked. Or so it seemed.

As they reached the gate and came into the opening, which had been closed to the width of two horses abreast, they were stopped. Two ninja came up to them, both masked. The two young Sadhu smiled. "Who are you and what business do you have in Konohagakure No Sato?" the taller asked.

"Just two old men traveling the path of the Dharma." Chouza spoke for Shikaku. Without their previous, splendorous hair they weren't easily recognized. Chouza's slacking torso flesh was marred so heavily by tattoos that nobody would just look at his cheeks and see him for who he really was. Neither had been seen so bare of clothing in public of Konoha... ever. This would be easy if they could just get in.

The guards looked them up and down, checked a list. "Konoha is experiencing personal unrest right now. We are not letting any travelers into the city. What are your names"

"We have been traveling a long road, my friend." Shikaku cut in. "All we need is to have of food and drink for our wasting bodies. Please, if for only a night, let us stay in this village. We mean no harm." Chouza said a prayer and formed a mudra, thumping his walking stick on the ground ominously.

The guard seemed unsure. He checked his papers again, then looked them up and down. "What are your names?" He asked again.

Chouza's mantras raised in volume; deeper and longer. His staff thumped to the sound of his prayer. "What do names mean in the path to enlightenment, Sir?" Shikaku asked with a smile, half lidded and red eyed. "We follow in the footsteps of divinity. For we only have so long to live we embrace our coming deaths with grace. We hope only to be comfortable and wise in our ending times."

They stepped closer to the guard that had the papers. The supporting guard looked unsure of quite what to do as well. Chouza's prayer, Shikaku's preaching. Eventually... they let them pass. People caved under so much faith being forced into their face, especially when they're just trying to do their job as these guards had been. Shikaku and Chouza chuckled quietly as they walked away from the gate into the village. They asked some civilians for alms for a time. They walked around, seeing the village again for what it was, what it had become. It hadn't changed on the outside. People still went along the daily grind. But there was no life in it anymore. They stopped into Ichiraku Ramen. The proprietor didn't even have the thought to look at their faces. His eyes, as well as his daughter's, were on the entry, careful for anyone who would be suspicious. Anyone who would look to be starting trouble.

After a brief meal with the last of their coins Shikaku stood and walked out. Chouza stayed for a moment, looking to Ayame as her father ducked into the back room. "Young woman," Chouza sad with a sweet sort of smile as he loaded his pipe, "You know what's happening. If you feel you ever need to get away..." Chouza dropped two pieces of paper on the table, each with a small letter on them. "Just hold one in your hand and start walking. You will reach salvation safely. The other is for your father as thanks for the wonderful meal. I am afraid we must be away."

Ayame was frozen stiff as he walked out. Maybe she noticed him. Maybe not... Shikaku was waiting some ways off. He leaned on his cane as Chouza lit his pipe, the green buds burning away to milky smoke in his lungs. "We should find our friend." Shikaku nodded.

They went to the hospital, giving blessings and prayers and willing themselves seen but unrecognized. Surprisingly, so long as they pictured themselves unnoticed, they were. They walked past his room. Two beds: One Nara Shikamaru, One Yamanaka Inoichi. "Looking better, I see, old friend." Shikaku said with a smile.

"Your son's not half bad either..." Chouza chuckled stonily. "So now?"

"A moment." the Elder Nara requested. "The peace is so nice right now."

"Indeed..." Chouza agreed.

Meanwhile

Hanabi walked to the Aburame compound. She had healed from Naruto's reaction to the Lavender Glow. How had that happened, she wondered. But it was no time to loom on other things. Shino had been warming up to her slowly, definitely. It was a good time to start hinting at just what had been going on. She trusted Shino now, understood him well enough to see the outcomes. It wouldn't be too long until he would be convincing the Aburame of their intentions. They had been talking more meaningfully as of late. Shino had bee becoming more open by leaps and bounds. Some minutes of the several hours she would spend with him when she visited, she even suspected he trusted her as well. How well she had been the actress. How much this had paid off. Kiba and Hinata had told her that she was doing better than they could have, praising her every time she reported.

But There Always Comes A Time In An Actor's Career Where They Get Shown Up By A Better Actor...

There was something off about the compound today. As Hanabi walked in there was a distinct difference, something she couldn't have not been keenly aware of. The bugs were... nowhere. Of course she never directly saw them previous times but the aura, the very presence of so many bugs had always alerted Hanabi to it all. Today, however, there was no bug presence. For the first time since she had learned "lead-sight penetration" Hanabi used her Byakugan outside the private apartment. Veins bulged from beside her eyes. She set it low and the world spun into colors. Inside the lead selectively blacked out things. She had to use chakra to push that limit and train it. Out here where there was no lead to block her sight she had to work constantly jut to keep her senses from being completely overloaded. She had become so well developed in her Byakugan it had started to become a bother to her at a whim.

So she focused it to the Aburame compound. Everyone was gone. There were no bugs, no people, no fresh food or filled refrigerators, no electricity running and no tubs filled and occupied. Nobody was on the toilet, nobody was in bed... All save one Aburame paired with a mass of Kikaichu in the center of the compound. It was clearly Shino.

She walked to him quickly. She found him in the grand room at the heart of the compound, sitting on a couch, staring at the floor through his sunglasses. "What happened, Hanabi-san?" He asked as she stepped in the room. Hanabi hesitated she slid into fighting stance. Shino continued, "I don't want to fight you, Hanabi-san." he said simply, "I just want peace. If it weren't for my Kikaichu I would be yet another man on a table in the hospital and you did it knowing that it was a possibility."

Hanabi sighed. "I did. I did it all so you would follow the wisdom of the Lavender Glow. You still can..."

Shino stood and shook his head. He lifted a large gourd from the couch. It was full of Kikaichu. Shino must have just gotten it, for Hanabi hadn't ever seen it. "I'm sorry to say my kindness to you after our first time was an act..." Hanabi was taken aback. Was he serious? "My Kikaichu tell me what is wrong. They told me you were a poison to me but I trusted them to take care of me and they did. All those times I did it so I could figure it all out, so you would have time to come out and tell me..."

"I meant no harm, Shino-san." Hanabi tried to cover herself

Shino wasn't having it. "It was a marvelous play but unfortunately both of us were actors without an audience." Shino turned away from her and took a step, "I'm leaving to where my clan is now." He said simply.

"Shino-san, don't go!" Hanabi said as he turned away. "What about us talking and all the ground we covered?"

"An act..." Shino said. Then he disappeared.

Hanabi couldn't see him... it had been a clone... Now another man she could have saved had gotten away...

She went to the apartment, sat in the place Chouji's bed had been. They had destroyed it, Hinata and Kiba. They didn't want to be reminded of it. Hanabi had broken into tears. That smell that she treasured so well... how would she remember it now? She had cried and begged for them to undo what had been done but it was well too late by the time Hanabi found out. She probed the world outside, everywhere, all things. She wanted to find him, Akimichi Chouji. Earth Country, Water Country, River Country, Fire Country, Snow Country... none of the above or anywhere else Hanabi knew to look.

Hinata was behind her. "You let Shino go..." She wasn't pleased. Hanabi nodded. "You let the entire compound go?" Hanabi could hear anger in Hinata's voice. She'd never heard that from her sister. She kept her eyes closed. She could see her but Hinata was not someone she wanted to look at right then. She nodded.

Kiba came in through the door, "Hinata!" He spoke, rushing into he apartment as Hinata shook with anger next to her younger sister, "Let's not get rash here. Hanabi-chan couldn't help it. She didn't know."

"Why didn't she know?" Hinata asked.

"Well come on, Aburame's a slippery bunch, right?" Kiba was trying to make it better than it was, much better. Hanabi wanted nothing to do with it anymore.

"How could she not be watching them!" Hinata cried out into the apartment. "We have the byakugan. She should have just been watching them daily! Why have you been staying down here in this lead lined box when you should have been watching Shino?" Hinata's fists shook at her sides. She was so close. Hanabi needed no wall of lead to see Hinata's emotions welling up within her.

"Why couldn't you, Onee-Sama?" Hanabi asked simply, her eyes closed as she scanned the world.

"I have had my eyes on many others..." Hinata said, her hands reached to Hanabi and pulled her off the floor by the shirt. "And all I asked you to do was keep track of Aburame Shino! It shouldn't have been too hard!" Kiba stepped toward Hinata but she looked back at him. He froze in place, unsure. Hanabi still hadn't opened her eyes. "Do you know how important Aburame was to us?" She asked seriously, "We can only go so far with me at head of Hyuuga and Kiba at Inuzuka, recruiting. With Aburame on our side we could have taken all of Konoha and just sorted out the rest in due order."

Hanabi said nothing. Hinata shook her. "Does none of this make sense to you, Hanabi?" She screamed in her sister's face, "Do you know what happens to us if we fail all of this? WE ALL DIE! THEY WILL KILL US ALL!"

"Stop it Hinata!" Kiba called but Hinata pointed a fingertip at him and sent him flying against the far wall with a string of lightning.

"Do you see what you have become, Onee-Sama?" Hanabi asked blandly, quietly, so only her and Hinata would hear it. She hung limp in Hinata's arms but looked up at her, eyes open now. "What have you made yourself into?" She asked, "Father asked us... What would mother say?" Hinata paused. Hanabi closed her eyes again, fleeing back into the crisper-than-life byakugan vision. It hurt less that way at least...

First Hinata's body welled with confusion, then anger, disappointment, anger again, (This emotion lingered beyond all the others) joy was brief, instant, but then, immediately, the final swelling of rage.

The world went white...

"You want to do another service for the Lavender Glow, right?" Her older sister's voice echoed in her unconscious mind.

"Of course... Onee-Sama... I would do anything for the Lavender Stone..."

In Konoha Proper

Jigoku Bo-n Dagonet stood in front of Chouza and Shikaku. Inoichi lay over Chouza's shoulder and Shikamaru in his father's arms. "That all ya came the get?" He asked with a grin.

Chouza looked to Shikaku and smiled softly. "You or me, old friend?"

Shikaku handed Shikamaru off to Chouza. "You be off, my brother. Tell Inoichi what's what when you get back."

"Don't take too long." Chouza smiled as he walked forward toward Dag.

And walked right past. "Do you know who you're working for, Dago-san?" Shikaku asked him, sitting down, Dagonet doing the same.

Dagonet nodded. "The good of the people..."

Shikaku started smoking. "Do you know who I am, and my friend?"

"No..." He answered solemnly

"That was my son and a good friend of mine." Dagonet's face screwed up for a second, then it dawned on him. "Now he sees it." Shikaku grinned, "Your eyes are closed to the possibilities. Come with us, please. You have nothing worth protecting here."

Dagonet hesitated. "How do 'ah know?" He asked in his heavy accent.

"You don't." Shikaku said simply, "Unless you do." Dagonet raised an eyebrow. "Don't let Hiashi's death be in vain, Jigoku Bo-n Dagonet. Just trust your gut. Something's not right here and you want to find it out. We know..."

Dagonet paused. Shikaku stood. The wind blew. "When you want, start walking. You'll find us." Shikaku was gone.

In The Jungle Country

"I just can't stop appreciating just how useful this whole thing is." Shikaku said as they came back to the site of their Dhuni. Shikamaru was in Shikaku's arms again. Inoichi in Chouza's. "It's like, Just do it. And I'm like, Okay. And it just happens."

"Just gotta do it." Chouza confirmed.

"Who knew." Shikaku joked.

Naruto stood past the Dhuni, a frown upon his lips. "You traveled to Konoha..." He said blandly.

"Oh ya. Brought a couple guests as well." Chouza said. "They are recovering but they will be fine."

"Where is Ino-chan?" Naruto asked.

Chouza and Shikaku pointed at the ground. No they didn't really know but that was where she was. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Well don't stare at us, start digging." Shikaku said as he and Chouza wandered toward the village proper.

Naruto was, to say the least, distraught. Ino was in the ground? Start digging? Had they played this trick? Couldn't be, they had gone to Konoha! That was more than a week of fast journeying though. Nothing made sense anymore. Hinata was the bad guy, Chouza and Shikaku were holy men, Chouji had renounced humanity. Ino was in the ground?

So he dug! He would dig for his life if what they said was true. And as he dug, strangely, nobody came to help him. Chouza and Shikaku didn't return. He dug futilely at the dirt, feet in for hours. Something cut his hands, sharp and hard. He dug around it. It made a shape, a big crystal column. Another; a third and fourth. And inside Ino floated intangibly.

And Ino had once thought Naruto was strange... What the hell was going on?

Naruto punched at the crystals the imprisoned the blond, scratched, bit and kicked at it. Eventually a cracking noise came. Naruto paused, then went to kick it once more but no sooner did he go in for the kick did the crystals recede away from him, into Yamanaka Ino.

And she opened her eyes and looked at Naruto. The dull blue orbs they used to be had gained a sheen of some sort. Her hair, though still blond, seemed to sparkle a bit more. Her fair skin had a glow to it that he hadn't seen before.

"Young love, huh?" Shikaku joked from some hundred yards away.

"Oh ya." Chouza agreed. "She'll like her new gifts."

"Diamond are a girl's best friend, right?" Shikaku laughed

"Flowers are better." Chouza said, presenting his friend a large, deep blue bud. He smiled and packed it into a pipe.

"They do run a shop." Shikaku said.

Back In Konohagakure No Sato

"Yamanaka Inoichi and Nara Shikamaru have been taken?" Hinata asked one of her officials. They nodded. "This must not be allowed to spread. Where was Jigoku Bo-n Dagonet?"

"He seems to have gone missing, Hinata-sama." She swore inwardly. What had she become indeed?

She found herself in her bed sooner than expected, toying with the Lavender Stone. Why didn't it speak to her as much anymore? Why couldn't it tell her how to fix her problems anymore. She stared into the glow for a time and then, suddenly, something hit her mind. He presence of more, looming just beyond the sky. It would only be a few days. The first would fall tonight... And when they fell they would be found one way or the other! All would sort itself out, as the Lavender Glow stated!

Hinata was filled with joy. Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Inoichi were gone, the Aburame as well... But they now had reinforcements, People who would make themselves known in the months to come as believing supremely in the Lavender Glow. They would understand the heat, the urge. They would help unify everyone.

She sat up and held the stone between her two hands, slowly parting them. She didn't know why but... The stone stayed between her hands, floating serenely. She was beginning to feel it more all of the sudden; the calls, the urges, the commands in her own mind. Hanabi, poor sweet Hanabi.. she was so misguided. Hinata had been rash, as Kiba had warned her against. But Hanabi would come around. She was a good girl, indeed. Hinata needed only make Hanabi remember how much she loved her.

Even if it killed her.

Elsewhere

Hanabi lay in the mud, in the rain. Her body ached, her head pounded.

"Go out and throw yourself to the ground, Little Sister. Meditate on what we have been given and what we may do to return our favor to the Lavender Glow" Hinata had ordered her

And so, because it was the word of the Lavender Glow through her sister, which could not be denied, Hanabi was rolling in the mud, her mind a twist of emotions. There was nobody around; Hanabi had slipped far from the village, invisible. The Lavender Glow pulled at her mind; playing with it, toying with her thoughts all the time! It was so wise and yet Hanabi's mind couldn't take it. It felt like her brain would melt.

She couldn't get Chouji out of her mind. Chouji wouldn't stop shaking his head, so disapproving. "Stop it! Stop It!" She cried into the mud, pulling at her raven locks in pain, eyes full of tears. "I don't want this anymore! Give me my beloved back! Take this burden from my hands!"

A thump. She looked up. A stone, lavender. It captivated her. She reached for it and an edge drew blood. There was no hesitation. Hanabi pulled it to her bosom, ignoring the cut on her hand, the lavender illness that spread up her arm for hours painfully. Her mind warped. She stared into the dimples of the lavender stone, leering into it's glow. A small smile twisted onto her lips. "I love you, Chouji-sama." She whispered into the stone, "I will forever serve you, Chouji-sama. Please... take me back."

…,...

Hours later Hanabi knocked gently on her sister's door. Hinata opened it and looked at Hanabi, soaked and muddy with a rock in her hand and a smile about her face, twisted into place like a mad woman. The taint of the Lavender glow had crawled near up her entire arm, which twitched uncontrollably as it held the Lavender Stone. Hinata hadn't seen a reaction quite this intense. "O-Onee-S-Sama..." Hanabi spoke, as though trying to translate her thoughts from a different language first. "I've.. thought about what you said. I've found the answer!"

Hinata smiled and opened her door, letting her sister in. Hanabi embraced her. "The L-Lavender Stone t-told me it would be okay..." Hanabi stuttered into Hinata's chest, her hand dripping blood on the floor.

Hinata only just processed the negativity behind this entire situation. Hanabi's mind was breaking. This was all getting to be too much for her. And worse yet the Stone picked her specifically. She was pricked, the blood on Hinata's own floor proved it. The lavender infection that would fade in a day marred her entire arm. And Hinata only had it cover her hand... Hinata couldn't turn this down. It was a request from On High. The Lavender Glow demanded it. "I am sorry for bothering you... Onee-Sama." Hanabi muttered into Hinata's breasts. "I'm... going to go sleep now..."

And Hanabi wondered off. Hinata sighed in worry as she did. After some time, secure in the Hyuuga Head's quarters where the Byakugan couldn't reach but could reach out of, Hinata spied on her sister. Subtly at first, just the wing, the hall... the room. Inside... Was this really Hanabi's room? Was this Hanabi?

Hinata's Byakugan was well practiced, perhaps as much as Neji's. But she had never been given a chakra signal like this. Hanabi's chakra burst out in all directions from within, leaking out. The energy came from her eyes, same as Hinata's eyes but much more... was powerful the right word? Hinata didn't even know what this would be called. She'd never seen it in another Hyuuga, and she could even look at herself. The little dot of lavender in the middle was the stone but from her little sister's eyes was a barely secured network of pure energy trying to push out. Hinata had seen her sister through her Byakugan days before. Something was changing drastically. Little did she know that Hanabi's byakugan had far surpassed hers...

"Because... right now... Onee-Sama is watching me..." Hanabi said to the stone she rolled it about the bed next to her. She was coming to know what this power was, her eyes. She couldn't turn it off anymore. Her eyes just saw. The only way to stop it was to run to the apartment or sleep. Under all the lead Hanabi could at least block everything out. Even now the room where Byakugan normally couldn't reach into, where the head of the Head Family could sit in peace from the prying eyes of the Hyuuga. It was so tiring how she saw even while asleep, though at least sleep could quiet the overload. What was happening to her mind? "I love you... Chouji-Sama..." She muttered to the stone, eyes all alight on it. "But I can't have you here... Because right now... Onee-Sama is Watching me..." She could see Hinata watching her, Kiba smelling the air a couple miles away, hundreds of Hyuuga eyes pointed all sorts of directions, Dosso and Vagabond in the forest calling their packs to join together to make a huge, super-pack.

At one point she swore she saw Naruto and Chouza and Shikaku. Shikamaru, Rock Lee and Ino. But Akimichi Chouji was not with his father. Why was she even looking. She forgot the location immediately. Slowly the pane of glass was bending and cracking. Was it too hot in there? Did she put a window too big in a place too small? Was someone at the door? Did it all need to be opened up and cleared out? Hanabi grinned in dumbfounded ecstasy for the night, her eyes never leaving the stone, her mind never leaving her own delusions... She saw everything and, as she processed more and more, everything started making less and less sense.

And in Hyōga Sanmyaku Chouji awoken in a cold sweat with a fright, a deep growl in the bottom of his throat. Kawari woke next to him, groggy for the first time he had ever seen. "Go back to sleep, Little Cub. Do not worry yourself for the progress of your friends. They will do what is done..." Her words were partly mashed up from her being half asleep but Chouji understood the enough. He wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded, laying back down and letting her arm lace around his body again.

{HR}


End file.
